Tutoring Trouble
by ovp
Summary: COMPLETE! TEARS!Cagalli is new at University and she needs a tutor.See how life changes for these two lonely people. Now join us for the drama! mainly AxC some LxK MxD YxS
1. Chapter 1

School Days

"I have to what!" shouted Athrun standing up to turn to his friend, kira.

"I need you to tutor my sister after she arrives tomorrow." stated Kira, "Besides you'd be doing me a favor."

"It seems to me that I already do you a lot of favors." Stated Athrun the 20 year old was the smartest person at Archangel University or ACU. The well-built blue haired, emerald eyed boy was the envy of every girl in the school.

"Oh please! You know I couldn't teach her a thing." Said Kira. This was true. Averaging a 65 was not a good sign for any student who wanted advice in school.

"Well maybe if you didn't spend so much time with Lacus you wouldn't be in this mess." stated Athrun. Kira spent so much time with Lacus that Athrun barely saw him except when he needed a favor, which was quite often.

"It doesn't have to be everyday," said Kira, "but two to three times a week would be great." Athrun nearly fell off his chair.

"I don't have time to babysit your sister, I have a life too!" shouted Athrun

"What life you're married to your books you could take a little time and help her." Stated Kira. Athrun pushed his glasses up onto his nose and sighed this always happened he was just too kind.

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said fine now I'm free on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays 4-7 just drop her off." answered Athrun

"Thank you, you won't regret it!" shouted Kira as he ran out of their apatment probably for another date with Lacus. This was his typical life stay in the confines of his apartment and read or study. Kira was always suggesting take off his glasses and get a girl friend but he wouldn't he didn't want one back in high school he had been every girls heart throb and having learned they leaved you alone when they thought you were a nerd he took on that role. Besides babysitting Kira's sister would stop Kira from nagging him on going out on Friday night.

"Kira" someone shouted

"Hey Cagalli!" said Kira happily seeing his sister in over three years she looked just the same with her golden locks and amber eyes to her famine figure even though she rarely showed it.

"So have you been?" asked Cagalli

" Oh you know can't complain." Said Kira

" So when do I get to meet these great friends of yours and Lacus?" asked Cagalli even though they had been apart they had e-mailed each other as often as possible to keep the other up to date on what was going on in their lives.

"Well actually…"

"Surprize!" shouted a bunch of people as they jumped out from behind furniture, all except one, a man sat in the corner reading.

"Let me introduce my friends." Said Kira.

"Hia I'm Mirrialla but you can call me Mir or Milly." Said a pretty girl with auburn hair and green eyes.

"I'm Dearaka Elstman her girlfriend." Said a blonde tan guy pointing at Mir

"Yoah." Said a sliver haired, blue eyed boy.

"AKA Yzak Joule." Said Kira

"I'm Shiho and even though he seems cold he's really just a sweety." Said a brown haired, purple eyed girl.

"And this," said Kira dramatically, "Is my lovely girlfriend Lacus Clyne."

"He's just being silly," said a pink haired, blue eyed girl stepping forward, "I hope we can be friends, Cagalli."

"And who's he?" asked Cagalli pointing straight at Athrun

"That is Athrun Zala my best friend, your tutor and smart nerd." Said Kira walking up to Athrun and giving him a slap on the back.

"Umph." Was the only respond they got.

"Oh come on Athrun you have to at least look at your pupil." Teased Cagalli pocking him lighly on the nose. Athrun looked up, gold meet green, green meet gold both immediately looked away.

"That was odd," said Dearaka, "Well let's get this party started." And with that everyone began dancing except for two. Athrun sat in the corner every so often looking inconspicuously at Cagalli. Cagalli sat on the sofa tapping her foot with the music and wondering what that electric zap had been when her and Athrun eyes had met.

Sighing Athrun got up and sat beside Cagalli.

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked

"Yes!" she replied not looking at him

"I see now what do you need me to tutor you in?" asked Athrun

"Everything."

"What!" said Athrun shocked

"Everything." Said Cagalli turning around to face him, "Math, Science, English, History, Geography etc." Athrun was shocked how could she need help in everything, impossible.

"You're joking!" he stated

"No I'm not and if you think it's impossible it isn't forget it I'll find someone else to tutor me!" she shouted luckily the music was so loud that no one heard her.

"You won't."

"Won't what?"

"You won't find anyone else to tutor you in all the subjects I'm the only one."

"Then I'll go to more then one tutor!" Athrun was enjoying himself it had been months since he had such a conversation. He decided to get on her nerves more.

"You are only allowed one tutor at this school." He stated

"What!" screamed Cagalli totally scaring everyone in the room, "Impossible! Just because you think you're so high and mighty doesn't mean I have to do what you say!"

"I think it's time I took Cagalli to our apartment." Said Lacus and she and Milly nodded.

"I don't see why you're so special." Continued Cagalli

"Cagalli it's time to go to our apartment. So you can get settled." Said Milly tapping Cagalli on the shoulder and gesturing toward the door.

"Fine. Good-bye Zala!" shouted Cagalli

"I'll see you on tomorrow." Said Athrun

"Yeap!" said Cagalli, "Hey wait you tricked me I'm going to kill you Zala." She continued cursing as she and the girls continued down the hall.

"That was a little harsh." said Dearaka to Athrun

"I can't wait to begin tutoring!" said Athrun already looking forward tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first time writing a story please review if you like it I'll continue enjoy!

OVP


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank the four reviews I got from MxC-the show-rocks my socks (and yes that was a typo thank you!), gseedlover (thanks!), ChicoandCoolio (Hope you enjoy!), and cagallifan (Totally cool!). I thank these reviwers because they are all awesome people who made me very happy!

Now enjoy the continuation of Tutoring Trouble...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Try to go easy on Cagalli!" said Kira as the boys walked toward the girls apartment for breakfast.

"No way she's to entraining!" laughed Athrun. Then they heard shouting,

"I have to wear what!" Before they could even open the door a red faced Shiho opened it.

"Kira, Cagalli has locked herself in her room saying she isn't wearing a skirt."

"I thought she would have grown out of that habit." Kira sighed walking up to the bedroom door, "Cagalli open up!"

"No way! I'm not wearing a skirt. I'd rather jump off a cliff!" came the muffled reply Kira sighed,

"Cagalli how much do you want?"

"You'll go broke if you have to bribe her every morning." stated Deraka. The door opened a crack and a golden brown eye peered out and took in her surroundings and then stuck a hand out through the small gap. The minute the hand had reached outside Kira had grabbed it pulled the door open and dragged his sister back into the room slamming the door. Fifteen minutes, a bloody nose, and a cursing Cagalli later they emerged.

"Now just don't make me do that every morning." sighed Kira

"Kira Yamato I swear I will make your life miserable from here on end!" screamed Cagalli.

"Breakfast is ready!" said an overly cheery Lacus from the kitchen, no doubt she had heard everything and was just trying to cover up the fact.

The rest of breakfast went uneventfully and with the silence and the brooding Cagalli who had found her eggs quite fascinating Athrun had time to fully examine Cagalli in her uniform. The sweater as far as he could tell was one size to big she could have probably fit into a small, her brown skirt was in every boy's opinion, short. She hated it. Why? Because every two seconds she tugged at it so it would go down.

"Epp!" said Mir staring at the clock, "we have 15 minutes to get to class!"

"What!" shouted everyone not only because they were late but the school was a ten minute walk away!

"Run!" screamed Yzak everyone grabbed their stuff and ran. Twelve minutes later a breathless bunch of teens arrived at their classroom.

"Whea! That was close!" said Shiho, "Hey how come you aren't out of breath Cagalli?"

"She's a champion runner." stated Kira

"Cool!" said Lacus at that moment Professor La Flaga entered the room to begin the history lesson.

"I see we have a new student, please stand up Miss. Attha." Directed Prof. La Flaga

"Hia I'm Cagalli, and if you get on my nerves you will regret it!" said Cagalli showing her fist.

"Well thank you for that introduction Miss Attha, as all of my students know you can just call me Mwu." replied Mwu, "Now lets get on with the lesson."

Cagalli returned to her seat beside Lacus. "_Geez I don't get a thing"_ thought Cagalli, _"Sigh. I'm so bored. Bored, bored, bored…"_

"Cagalli!"

"Ummm"

"Cagalli"

"Noumm"

"**CAGALLI**"

"Wha.. What!" shouted Cagalli falling off her seat and landing on her but.

"You fell asleep in class. Luckily your book was in front of your face or else the Prof would have noticed." said Shiho

"Oh." said Cagalli slightly embarrassed

"Is this why you need a tutor. You can't concentrate in class?"

"Yeah.. Hey wait no it isn't." shouted Cagalli at Athrun, "Stop tricking me!"

"I believe we should up your days of tutorage to 5 days a week." stated Athrun

"What are you nuts!"

"Well having to teach you every lesson will take time so yes, I'm serious." replied Athrun

"No way!" At this point every one had left the room for lunch leaving only the two. Their friends had decided it was better to watch from a safe distance, mostly because Kira had one time she got so mad she threw a desk at a teacher.

"Fine then instead of tutoring you in the evenings I'll do it Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, in the evening and at lunch."

"Yes. What! No way am I giving up my lunches!" said Cagalli standing up and advancing toward a calm and cool Athrun.

"While then what do you suggest Cagalli, failing University?" suggested Athrun

"No I'll find someone else."

"We've been over this there is no one else who will tutor you in all the subjects."

"I'll tutor her." Said a voice far afar as the person approached it was none other then the player of the school Yunna Serian. His greasy purple hair was tied in a ponytail as he approached them he flashed Cagalli a sparkling smile.

"Hi I'm Yunna!" said Yunna sexily toward Cagalli

"That's right I don't need you to tutor me." stated Cagalli. Athrun was mad you could practically see his eyes turning red.

"There is no way in hell this playboy is tutoring you." shouted Athrun

"Now, now don't be mad because your girlfriend wants to dump you for someone more experienced." smirked Yunna

"I'm not his girlfriend!" screamed Cagalli as she kicked Yunna where the sun don't shine, "That's for hitting on me. I'll see you this evening Athrun, and don't make me change my mind!" Then she brandished a fist and left the room to probably eat her precious lunch.

"That has got to hurt." said Deraka as the gang rejoined Athrun in the classroom. All of them were staring at the withering Yunna on the floor, as he moaned for his mother.

"Well I guess we need to eat too." stated Mir as they headed for the cafeteria.

I just wanted to add Yunna for kicks LOL. Let's see who wants Cagalli and Athrun to get together? REVIEW!

While got to go cook cookies…….mmm……cookies (cleans drool)

Ciao

OVP

Preview:

_"Zala get me out of your apartment!"_

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"Let me go damn it!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all those who reviewed you really inspired me! Thank yous go out to kat, The Angel's Princess, gseedlover, MxC-the show-rocks my socks and the previous reviewers.

In this chapter MxD action (humor), KxL extreme fluff, and extreme AxC.

Now the continuing struggles of university with Tutoring Trouble...

Chapter 3

Knock. Knock. Sighing Cagalli knocked at the door she could hear Athrun moving around in the boys' apartment probably getting ready to insult her for being late for her tutoring period.

"So this is where you were." stated a voice, "You didn't show up so I went looking for you."

"Huh." said Cagalli there stood Athrun so who was in the apartment.

"You thought it would be just the two of us?" he laughed

"N..no." stuttered Cagalli while blushing

"Come on." said Athrun pulling a key from his pocket and opening the door.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My virgin eyes!" screamed Cagalli there on the couch was Deraka and Mir in a very interesting position.

"Oh my God." screeched Mir jumping off Deraka and covering herself.

"Geez how are we supposed to study now that the couch has been contaminated." said Athrun

"We are so sorry you two we kinda got carried away." said Mir blushing at this point both her and Deraka were fully clothed. Cagalli however was still in a trance like state as Athrun led her into the kitchen to the table avoiding the living room entirely.

"Cagalli are you okay?" asked Athrun

"Zala get me out of your apartment!" shouted Cagalli running for the door.

"Thank you so much Kira." said Lacus as Kira opened the door for her. This looks like a lovely place to have dinner. Kira smiled if Lacus was happy he was happy. Kira didn't want any of this to change, he wanted to be with Lacus forever that's why tonight he was going to propose. If he could just get up the nerve.

"Mmmmm… I'll have the pasta please." requested Lacus

"Make that two." said Kira he enjoyed every minute being with Lacus.

"Kira why are you looking at me?" asked Lacus.

"Oh ah no reason."

"Okay…"

"Hey Lacus do you remember where we first meet?"

"Why yes I believe it was at a rose garden."

"How would you like to go there after dinner?" asked Kira

"I would love to!" said Lacus

"Good." replied Kira _"Step one done."_ thought Kira. Dinner arrived soon and the both talked about school and how they enjoyed each other's company. _"Now to take her to the garden."_ thought Kira

"Can we go to the garden now?" asked Lacus with excitement in her eyes. She really wanted to go to the place where she first meet Kira.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go, damn it!" screamed Cagalli

"Not until you promise to stay in the apartment I still have to tutor you!"

"No way it's been contaminated!"

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way." said Athrun

"Bring on the hard way because I want out of here." stated Cagalli just then her stomach grumbled.

"Well that's to bad because I guess you can't have dinner." said Athrun going into the kitchen and picking up the phone to call for delivery.

"No!" screamed Cagalli bouncing around in her chair, "I need food please, please just feed me I'll do anything you want me to!"

"Anything?"

"Within reason!"

"Fine you will not leave this apartment until you understand at least one subject."

"Fine it's your life, money, food, and time." replied Cagalli as she was untied.

"Now what kind of take-out do you want?" asked Athrun

"Uhmm, I like Chinese!"

"Chinese it is now since we can't enter the living room just go into me and Kira's room while I order the food."

"Thanks."

"Just go and study." stated Athrun as he dialed the number on the phone for take-out. When he entered his room he saw Cagalli trying to understand her math homework.

"Is this the subject I need to help you with." he asked

"Yep."

"Well let's get started."

"Kira may I take the blindfold off?" asked Lacus she knew they were in the garden because she could smell roses. Then she heard Kira's voice,

"Lacus we've been together for a long time now and I don't want anything to change. Lacus I want to spend my life with you, I want you to be my side forever." said Kira as he reached up and undid Lacus's blindfold. Once it was removed Lacus was shocked there was a pink picnic blanket and pink candles added to the scene but beyond all these things was a blushing Kira down on one knee before her.

"Oh Kira." said Lacus

"What I'm trying to say is that I can't live without you, so Lacus Clyne will you marry me?"

"So x equals 3?"

"No." Two hours, a lot of cursing, and an exhausted Athrun later and Cagalli still didn't know the answer to question 1.

"This is ridiculous I know I said I'd at least help you understand one subject but if you can't even get pass question one how am I supposed to teach you?" stated an exhausted Athrun

"I don't know you wanted to do it, I warned you and here we are." said Cagalli as she ate her noodles, "mmmmm I love noodles!" Athrun stared at her this girl was beyond comprehension one second she was mad, the next she was stating her undying love for noodles. That was when Cagalli said something strange,

"You know you're the first person who has really tired to help me."

"Huh."

"Why are you staring at me!"

"What did you just say?"

"Why in God's name are you staring at me!"

"No before that!"

"I love noodles?"

"No!"

"Just teach me how to do the damn question Athrun!" shouted Cagalli

"Fine!" replied Athrun but he couldn't forget what she had said_, "You're the first person who's really tried to help me." _It was just so odd. As Cagalli tried to figure out the answer to question 1 Athrun continued to stare and wonder at what had just happened.

Cagalli however kept looking at Athrun from the corner of her eye because he wouldn't stop staring!

"Stop staring god damn it Zala!" shouted Cagalli she was really mad this time. But Athrun just sat there staring with a very dazed expression on his face. _"No response, no insult?" _thought Cagalli,_ "What is wrong with this guy?"_ "Hello are you in there jerk?" said Cagalli waving her hand in front of Athrun's face.

"Hey who are you calling a jerk?" asked Athrun pushing her hand out of the way.

"Look buddy I still don't get how you do this question!" shouted Cagalli

"How about I teach it to you tomorrow?"

"No you promised to help me tonight!"

"Look Attha I need sleep, I need to study, and I defiantly don't need you. Continuely telling me I promised to help you! Why don't you try doing the question on your own." Shouted Athrun then he saw Cagalli's face. It had a look of sadness, which was soon replaced by a look of pure hate!

"Why you!" Cagalli was seething with angry, her face was completely red and if it could have steam would probably come out of her ears, "I could care less what you think of me Zala and I'm sorry your much loved studying is being missed but I need your help! And I know you hate me just as must as I hate you but I swear that if you don't help me I just might go and ask Yunna for help!"

"You wouldn't dare!" whispered Athrun

"Just watch me!" shouted Cagalli walking toward the door but before she could open it. The door burst open and a very happy Kira and Lacus entered.

"We'll tell you guys the good news first." said Lacus

"We're engaged!" shouted Kira

"That's great." said Athrun in a monotone,he was intently looking at Cagalli as she slipped out the door. He personally could care less at the moment that his best friend in the whole world was engaged to Lacus at the moment the only thing he could focus on was the hurt expression on Cagalli's face when he had said he didn't need her.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter I know some areas were way OOC but I thought it all came together nicely! Tell me what you think review! Hopefully i'll have chapter 4 up by Friday but I might not so until then

See ya

OVP


	4. Chapter 4

I once again thank the reviwers today we honor Athrun's Precious Rose, gseedlover, Kageharu Kaco, TheAngel's Princess, Panda, MxC-that show-rocks my socks, and all other previous reviwers.

One person asked me how old Mir and Deraka were in response I now state that int his story **all charcters are 20 **except teachers and others that I state as not being so. As an afterthought Mir, Deraka, Lacus, Shiho, Yzak and Kira hve been dating each other since they were 16.

Now here is the next anger filled chapter of Tutoring Trouble...

Chapter 4

She was ignoring him. It was defiant. She had not looked, talked, or even acknowledged him since breakfast had begun. She was so set on not making a scene that she had even put her skirt on without a fuss. What had he done? He had hurt her feelings. How bad? Bad. This was horrible he felt so alone their once fun conversations were done, gone. She would probably only speak to him in their study periods if she was even willing to talk to him.

"Hey Cagalli could you pass me the butter?" asked Athrun. Yep. She was ignoring him.

"Hey Cags what's up?" asked Shiho

"Nothing." Stated Cagalli in a monotone, "Well we better get to school."

"You're right it's nearly time for class!" shouted Mir. Once again there was a mad dash for the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That class was totally boring." yawned Deraka as they walked down the hallway on the way to the cafeteria, that's when Athrun heard it.

"Athrun honey bunny! There you are!" Athrun groaned no matter how nerdy his glasses looked the girls still knew he was hot, and Mia was not going to let him forget it.

"Athrun!" shouted Mia as she came gliding up

"Lacus?" asked Cagalli she was confused why was there two Lacuss?

"Cagalli meet me cousin Mia Campbell." said Lacus slightly disgusted not only did Mia steel her look she wore such revealing clothing it was appalling to even be related to her.

"Uh, hi." managed Athrun. He wished this girl could take a hint he was not interested in her.

"Who are you!" screamed Mia at Cagalli apparently she was standing to close to Mia's precious Athrun.

"She's a good friend of mine." replied Athrun looking at Cagalli hoping she would start shouting at Mia and then show her fist and they would be friends again but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm not his friend," she stated, "I'm his burden so Mr. Teacher Guy are you going to tutor me now or what." Athrun was shocked he had braced himself for the worst and here she was getting him away from Mia.

"That's right…uh…Attha let's go get this tutoring over with. If you would please exuse us." said Athrun following after Cagalli as she went outside. Once they had reached a secluded area Cagalli turned around.

"Where is my math book?"

"You mean that's the only reason you helped me get away from Mia's clutches, you needed your notebook?"

"Yep I have math next period and since I am not worthy of your time I have to figure the questions out on my own." stated Cagalli

"Hey I never meant it like that! You misunderstood."

"Ha that's a joke I know all to well that you could care less about me. You already have Mia to kiss the ground you walk on!" shouted Cagalli, "Now if you could just leave me alone I'd really appreciate it!"

"No."

"What did you say!" whispered Cagalli

"I said no. I promised to help you and I'm going to keep that promise." said Athrun.

"How dare you insult my brain power!" shouted Cagalli walking toward him threateningly Athrun however was unafraid

"You need my help admit it!"

"I do not, do not even suggest that I of all people would need help from you!" Cagalli's face was bright red by now and she looked like she was ready to explode, "You are an arrogant jerk who cares more about his precious homework then helping a friend!"

"Friend!"

"Don't you dare take that the wrong way!" screamed Cagalli coming closer and pushing her finger onto his chest, he flinched that had hurt!

"Well excuse me Miss Temper but I hate to point out the obvious but you have math next period and your homework still isn't done!"

"I know that jerk!"

"Here hand me your math homework it's obvious you won't be able to finish it by the end of the period. I'll do it for you then teach you how to do it tonight."

"Really?"

"God damn it Cagalli really now go buy yourself lunch before you starve." replied Athrun. He watched her walk off then stated doing her math homework. Twelve minutes later Cagalli returned finding Athrun reading a book.

"You finished already?" asked Cagalli as she leaned over his shoulder to see what he's reading. Athrun blushed he was so close to her that he could smell her Citrus Shampoo (i made up the brand). He could even hear her as she munched on a muffin.

"Here." She said thrusting a paper bag in front of his face, "I got you a muffin too. They're really good!"

"Uh… Thank you?" replied Athrun taking the bag being waved in front of his face, "Your homework's done." _"How could her mood change so quickly"_ thought Athrun.

"Hey Cagalli."

"Mmmm." Came Cagalli's reply

"Why did you buy me a muffin?"

"Because you did me two favors. One last night you feed me, and two today you did my homework. Good enough a response for you?"

"Yep."

So for the rest of the period Cagalli and Athrun just sat reading Athrun's book.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you looking at us like that?" asked Deraka

"Because the last time I left you alone in a room with your girlfriend you ruined the couch!" shouted Athrun

Knock. Knock.

"That must be Cagalli." said Athrun, "Are you two going somewhere tonight?"

"Obviously it's Friday night we are going to go party, right Mir!" stated Deraka standing up and pulling his girlfriend to the door.

"Hello, Cagalli." said Mir as they opened the door to find Cagalli covering her eyes.

"So it's safe to look?" she said removing her hands from her eyes and looking behind them to see Athrun sitting on the couch, "Is the couch safe?"

"Yep. I made them scrub it down three times." replied Athrun

"Good." said Cagalli joining him on the couch.

"Hey guys." said Kira as he came out of the boys' bedroom followed by Yzak. "We're all going to a club tonight. So don't expect us home early. And try not to kill each other." Finished Kira walking up to Lacus and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Now," said Yzak walking up to Shiho, "We better get going or else we'll lose our table."

"Okay!" chorused everyone as they headed for the door. Once they were all gone Cagalli turned to Athrun.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Cagalli

"Up for Indian?" asked Athrun picking up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey there I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review plus give me some ideas for the next chapter. I love all the people who have read my story flames are excepted to just don't make them to harsh. I love you all

Ciao

OVP


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again sorry it took me awhile now i want lots of reviews it seems to me a get so few for all the hits I get. So now to honor those who reviewed. This time it's asucags, Kageharu Kaco, MxC-that show-rocks my socks, The Angel's Princess, and gseedlover. I love you all since you seem to be the ever faithful ones.

Now on with the continuing tramuas of Tutoring Trouble...

Chapter 5

"Ha I finally got it!"

"It took you 5 bloody hours!"

"Hey at least I got it!" shouted Cagalli

"Oh brother, someone's been eating to much sugar." sighed Athrun

"At least it's only… 1in the morning! Where the hell is everyone!"

"The last time they went out partying they didn't come back till Sunday." replied Athrun

"What that's ridiculous! I'm so bloody tired how could anyone party for three days straight?"

"They aren't sane like you or I." answered Athrun. He was curious as to what Cagalli was doing. Since the math problem had worked out she had slowly started sinking into the couch.

"Cagalli?" he asked, "Cagalli?" _"Oh my god she fell asleep"_ thought Athrun staring at her in shock. Realising he couldn't just leave her on the couch he picked her up bridal style and placed her on Kira's bed in their room_. "Geez she sure is a heavy sleeper"_ thought Athrun but then he relished something she actually looked kind of nice when she was sleeping. Her golden hair was a little askew and she smiled in her sleep making him realize just how beautiful Cagalli is.

"What am I thinking I can not fall in love with her!" said Athrun

* * *

"Whew I'm exhausted let's go to sleep now!" said Shiho as she leaned on Yzak's shoulder. For the past 6 hours the gang had been partying at the "The Joule" a club owed by Yzak's father. It was located in the basement of a hotel so whenever they wanted a break, everyone would rent a room and stay the weekend to relax. 

"She's right!" said Mir yawning, "I really need to sleep!" So everyone went up to their rooms to enjoy a peaceful sleep. Since they were all couples this time they had only rented three rooms so as the friends bid each other good night they smiled at what was in store for each couple the minute they entered their room.

* * *

Cagalli yawned that was when she relished, _"This isn't my room!"_ her head screamed. 

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhh! Where the hell am I!" screamed Cagalli

"Why the hell did you scream!" shouted Athrun bursting through the door in shock.

"What in God's name am I doing in your apartment?" asked Cagalli suspiciously

"You fell asleep here and you were so damn heavy I couldn't carry you to your apartment so I dumped you on your brother's bed!"

"Are you saying I'm fat!"

"Of course not. Let me ask you something if I had walked to your apartment how would I open the door without a key!" replied Athrun. Cagalli remained silent, "Oh and Miss Silent One I made you breakfast because as far as I know you couldn't cook a thing without burning it." For a moment Cagalli looked grateful to be provided with food then she relished she had been insulted.

"How do you know I can't cook?" she shouted

"Because according to Kira the last time he left you alone without food you nearly burned the house down." stated Athrun

"That was one time." said Cagalli walking past him to get to the kitchen and her ultimate goal. Food!

"mmmmmm this is good!" said Cagalli then she saw Athrun come into the kitchen,

"Thank you." said Cagalli quietly

"MMmmm what was that?"

"I said thank you."

"Still can't hear you!"

"God damn it Zala I said thank you!" screamed Cagalli

"Well you're welcome." replied Athrun

"I have to go back to my apartment now." said Cagalli half a hour later after helping Athrun clean the kitchen. That was when Athrun relished he was enjoying her company greatly.

"Hey wait." said Athrun running to meet her outside her apartment, "How about I tutor you some more today?"

"Really?"

"Yep any subject you want I need something to do and besides you won't be able to feed yourself so I may as well save you the trouble of coming to my apartment to beg for food."

"Humhp." replied Cagalli, "Fine but you better feed me or else!" She raised a fist at this remark and shook it in front of his face. He laughed he laughed so hard his sides hurt.

"What the hell are you laughing about!"

"It's just so funny!" he said laughing in-between each word, "You can be so easily persuaded by food. Ha, Ha all I have do is say free food and you'll come over faster then I can say 'and you have to study too.' It's just so damn funny."

"Grrrrrrr."

"Now, now don't look at me like that I only stated the obvious."

"You know what I don't want to interfere in your life so I'll just order take out besides I need to keep away from NERDS!" shouted Cagalli as she slammed the door in his face.

"Come on Cagalli you can't eat take out all weekend." said Athrun in shock

"Just watch me JERK!" came the muffled reply. Athrun sighed as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose so much for an entertaining weekend he had just blew it. If he was lucky Cagalli would get sick of fast food and come and bring some entertainment to his boring studying. Oh my God! What was he thinking studying boring never. But having Cagalli around had made his life much more entertaining that was when he relished he hadn't studied in a whole day!

"Oh God! I have fallen in love with that ruthless blonde!" gasped Athrun

"Ugh. I'm so sick of fast food!" groaned Cagalli later that night as she ate her dinner consisting of pizza and pop. Then she heard it thunder! Now Cagalli was never one to admit when she had a weakness but the one thing that scared her out of her wits was thunder. She hated it the bomb, the bang the whole damn thing. Whenever it rained there was someone there to comfort her however this time there was no one. So when it started she did the only thing she could think of she slowly opened the door locking it behind her and made her way down the hallway toward the demon's lair.

* * *

I know not practically interesting but I want their relationship to take a while to form. I love mood swings! Now what will happen when she asks Zala for help with her little fear. Click the beautiful purple buttton below and give me suggestions for this story or just review! I will probably update once during this coming week I have LIKE 6 PROJECTS!

So ciao for now,

your ever faithful writer,

OVP


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again. Today we honor gundamseedluver (I know he would! And sorry no.), MxC-that show-rocks my socks (nothing wrong happens sorry.), gseedlover (thank you!), The Angel's Princess ( I love that you love!), pls update (anon. I love cliffes), panda (thank you!), Carie (Thank you for the advice!), Songstress of Victory ( I have compliedto your wish, oh lovely one!), lina (You are a wonderful person!),cagallifan (You are very loyal fan!), Star-MoonAngel (Enjoy!), and Kageharu Kaco (Thank you for your steadfst reviews!). Well Iam very happy you have all supported me through 3 of my projects the overwhleming reviews have created super homework machine girl.

Now enjoy the fears found in Tutoring Trouble...

Chapter 6

Knock. Knock.

"Ugggghhhhh." Athrun groaned, "Who the hell is at the door?" Athrun was so tired that he didn't even think about what her was wearing as he got up and opened the door. There stood Cagalli gaping at him that was when his mind registered he was not wearing a shirt! Cagalli was having an extremely good look at his well built chest.

"It's not nice to stare." said Athrun, with her enraptured by his chest he had gotten a good look at what she was wearing. She had on a short tank top and a pair of black shorts with "Bad Ass" written on the back the shorts really showed off her legs.

"What makes you think I was staring at you!" shouted Cagalli then she heard it thunder, "Eeep!"

"What the hell did you just say Attha?" for a moment there Athrun thought he heard a cry from Cagalli that was when he felt a tug on his arm a very frightened Cagalli looked up at him and dragged him into his apartment.

"What the hell are you doing Attha?" shouted Athrun as he was dragged to the couch, "Geez. Can you at least let me put a shirt on." Boom! Cagalli gripped him tight he nearly screamed. _"What the hell is wrong with her?"_ thought Athrun then it hit him. She's afraid of thunder. Athrun then went into the kitchen and made them some hot chocolate. But Cagalli followed him.

"Cagalli you don't have to be afraid."

"Who said anything about me being afraid I just wanted some company." replied Cagalli as Athrun handed her a cup of hot chocolate and returned to the living room.

"You know it's okay to be scared of thunder, I used to be too." He said as they sat down then he heard a sniffle was Cagalli crying?

"You know Zala you aren't so bad." said Cagalli looking up at him with tears in her eyes, "It's just that…"

"Yes." Said athrun stroking her hair and giving her a small smile to continue.

"It's just when I was 10 my father died. He was in a building that was bombed and I was really scared. The ground started shaking and everything started collapsing. I didn't know where I was I just knew I had to get out of the building that's when I heard a really loud boom just like thunder and I saw my dad get crushed by some debris and I couldn't do anything to save him and and…."

"Cagalli don't worry nothing bad is going to happen I promise." said Athrun slowly he reached forward and brushed the tears away.

"Shhhhhhh, it's okay, everything will be fine don't worry I'll protect you." said Athrun patting her back as she cried on his shoulder, "Now may I go get a shirt?" Cagalli nodded but then he felt a tug on his arm.

"You'll come back right?" she asked

"I will." replied Athrun a few minutes later Athrun returned to see Cagalli fast asleep. "Cagalli…" He pushed a few strands of hair from her eyes then picked her and placed her in Kira's bed then he went over to his bed this way if she were to wake up he would be near by to soothe her.

"Athrun…" whispered Cagalli as she turned over and pulled the blanket around herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"What am I doing in Kira's room again, oh I remember now. It was raining and I got scarred and I…." _thought Cagalli

"Zala!"

"What the hell is wrong with you for the second time this weekend you have screamed your head off at me for no apparent reason!" shouted Athrun as he entered the room with a breakfast tray, "Yeesh what is with you."

"I swear if you tell anyone besides Kira about…"

"Your fear of thunder?" supplied Athrun

"Well ah yeah…"

"Cagalli you have a perfectly good reason to be afraid of thunder. You lost your father."

"I know but it's still kind of embarrassing."

"Look I won't mention it if you won't."

"Thanks!"

"Now you better eat up before Kira comes he phoned me and said they'd be home in half an hour. You don't want Kira to come into the apartment and think something wrong happened Attha." said Athrun as he got up to leave the room

"Cagalli."

"What did you say?"

"If I have to repeat it I may reconsider becoming your friend."

"Fine CAGALLI you can call me Athrun."

"Nice to meet you ATHRUN."

"So we're friends now." asked Athrun

"Friends." Athrun smiled as he walked out of the room he was friends with Cagalli. It was a dream come true now he just had to tutor her until he could get up the courage to tell her that he liked her. He sighed this was going to be difficult. But he knew one thing it wouldn't be boring it might actually be, gasp, fun. Then he remembered something.

"Hey." He said sticking his head in the doorway to see Cagalli eating her pancakes he waited until she looked up.

"Yes?"

"I love the shorts." smirked Athrun as he left the room.

"ZZZZAAAAAALLLLLLLAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Cute ending huh! I love how this story is coming together like i said I'm going to make the realtionship go slowly at first then really fast! Keep sending me support and ideas as you can tell Athrun already knows where his feelings lie but what about Cagalli's? Duh dan da! You all have been loyal to reviewing soI love you all! Now click that lovely little purple button at the bottom of the screen and send me your thoughts!

Ciao for now your faithful typing friend

OVP


	7. Chapter 7

Hello hello! It's me again I just can't believe it 50+ reviews I never thought that would happen I love you guys now let me honor those who made the milestone possible animeluver461 (thank you!), asucags (I know I am! Love ya!), Sunflower Seeds ( aclose personal friend of mine Thank you so much!), HentaiNoBakaChick57 (Thanks!), Panda (You rule!), Songtress of Victory ( love that you love!), The Angel's Princess (Thank you oh lovely one!), Tera (Merci!), gseedlover (here you go!), gundamseedluver (Hope you got my message!), Kagehau Kaco (hope you weren't too late !), Cagallifan (Thanks!), Genny-chan (You rule!), and my ever loyal fan MxC-that show-rocks my socks (read your new story!). Whoa that's a lot of people! What I did to deserve this I'll never know but thank you all!

Now time for the anger and drama of Tutoring Trouble...

Chapter 7

"ATHRUN ZALA IF YOU SAY IT'S EASY ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I'LL HIT YOU WITH THIS TEXTBOOK!"

"But it is easy if you would just listen to me you would understand it."

"You listen to me Mr. I'm-so-smart exams are just around the corner and you haven't taught me a thing!"

"I have taught you, you just don't listen to what I have to say!" replied Athrun

"What are talking about how am I supposed to know Ohm's law or how a circuit is created!"

"You were supposedly taught it in high school!"

"Are you saying I failed high school!" said Cagalli narrowing her eyes to slits, "How dare you even suggest that I flunked high school!"

"Okay that's enough guys as nice as it is to see you two trying to strangle each other we need to get to school." said Yzak as he watched the match of wits between Athrun and Cagalli.

"Well apparently I flunked high school so I don't belong in University!" said Cagalli with venom in her voice

"You two will be the death of us!" said Lacus throwing her hands in the air and standing up along with everyone else, "If you two won't move we'll drag you."

"You wouldn't dare!" shouted both Athrun and Cagalli

"Just watch us!" said Shiho. As 6 teens attacked their unprepared friends 15 minutes later they made it into the classroom and dumped the two unceremoniously into their seats.

"How dare you guys I'm so going to injure you all after school!" stated Cagalli standing up to get ready to pummel them

RING!

"Saved by the bell." muttered Athrun as he watched Cagalli sit down he would have really loved to see them in Cagalli's clutches but he guessed fate was unkind to him.

"Now class I will be assigning you a history assignment instead of an exam it will be worth 60 of your final mark this term so you all better do well." stated Prof. Mwu as he handed out the outline.

"Oooooohhhhhhhh! Athy-poo will you please be my partner!" screamed Mia getting up and running toward him

"Ooooohhhhhh! My lovely Cagalli will you be mine!" shouted Yunna coming awfully close to Cagalli's personal space.

"You two sit down I will be picking the partners for this assignment and you two just won a free month with each other!" said Mwu gleefully as he sat down behind his desk. _"Now let me see who should I put with who?"_ he thought

"Now since Miss Clyne and Mr. Yamato are engaged they shall be a pair."

"Are you happy?" whispered Kira into Lacus's ear

"Of course I'm happy that I'm partnered with you!" said Lacus gleefully

"How about Mr. Eltsman and Miss Haww!" And so it went Yzak and Shiho were partnered together everyone got a partner until there were only two names left.

"Now the last pair is…"

"Please no please!" prayed Cagalli silently

"Miss Attha and the ever handsome Mr. Zala!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed both Cagalli and Athrun

"Is something wrong?" asked Mwu everyone on campus knew Cagalli and Athrun were always fighting even though they claimed to be friends it was no secret that they were so against this pair but Mwu wanted it this way and he was going to get his way!

"First off," began Cagalli, "He is not handsome… _'More like gorgeous'_ **'What who the hell are you!'** _'Your mind and I'm telling you, you better finish your sentence or else we're in trouble!' _he is trouble." She finished lamely.

"I completely concur!" stated Athrun

"What the hell does that mean!" shouted Cagalli at Athrun. She couldn't get those thoughts out of her head _"He's gorgeous…"_.

"It means I agree with you. Except for the part where you said I'm trouble."

"What!"

"I don't want to be your partner anymore then you want to I see enough of you during the week to make me think you are the last person I would want to work with!"

'_You're wrong!'_ **'What who the hell are you?' **_'I'm your mind and let me tell you something you want her. More the anything!'_ **'You're wrong!_'_**_ 'Whatever.'_

"So you're saying I'm not partner material?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying!" stated Athrun _'You're going to hurt her feelings'_** 'Just go away!'**

"Well I'm sorry to hear your opinions of each other but unless you want Mr. Serian or Miss Campbell as your partners then I suggest you two learn to work together!" interjected Prof. Mwu into their argument.

"WHAT!" shouted Athrun and Cagalli as they both looked toward their other option.

"I'll be with him/her!" they both said in unison pointing at each other

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _  
_

"What was that in class?" asked Deraka as he walked with Athrun, Kira and Yzak the girls had gone off to eat lunch without them.

"It's just…"

"My sister look really hurt!" stated Kira, "I thought you two were friends?"

"We are!" replied Athrun

"You sure have a funny way of showing friendship by exploding like that!" said Yzak

"It's just…"

"You keep saying that but you never finish!" said Kira angrily

"I think I like her…" three jaws fell to the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that in history?" asked Lacus as they walked down the hall

"I don't know I just lost control because…"

"You know you didn't have to be that mean!" stated Mirialla loudly, "You two are supposed to be friends not enemies!"

"Yeah you would think the Prof. Had just asked you to kiss Athrun!" said Shiho

"I just… I just…"

"Well are you going to enlighten us?" asked Shiho

"I like him…"

"WHAT!"

"I don't know how it happened it just did…"

"But you hate him!"

"When did I say that?"

"Well…ahhh… I thought you disliked him!" said Lacus slowly

"I don't dislike him he just gets on my nerves… a lot." replied Cagalli

"Uh-huh?" said Shiho awkwardly how was this possible Cagalli liking Athrun. How did this happen and when did Cagalli's feelings start to develop? Only time will tell for these new found lovers.

* * *

I know my chapters are rather short but my inspration comes in leaps and bounds sometimes I know what's going to happen and sometimes i just let my feelings take me places. You are all awome people for reviewing so loyally. So go ahead click the lovely purple button and add to myjoy and inspriation! I love you all!

Ciao from the author who brought you this story,

OVP


	8. Chapter 8

Hia! Well I'm extremely happy you all enjoying my story everyone will probably love the fluff in this chapter now to write about those lovely reviwers. Today we honor The Angel's Princess ( Hope you like the maturity in this chap!), Vigorian-Asakura (Thanks!), lil Kagome 13 ( love that you love!), HentaiNoBakaChick57 (I glad you can relate!), Cari ( Thank you!), Panda (I'm glad you agree with my choice of partners!), f4ll3n4ng31 (Sorry Valentine's is later on!), silvercage(You rock!), Kageharu Kaco ( You rule wish I was as blendable as you!), Crismon Kitsune Angel (new reviewer! Me love ya!), Songtress of Victory ( Ohhhhhyou love it you really love it!), gundamseedluver (intersted huh?), MxC-the show-rocks my socks (Mucho thankos!), lilplayer (I so agree they are the best!), animeluver461 (You are such a great reviewer!), gseedlover (Here you go nextchap!), andCagallifan (Here comes love!). So many reviewers I love you all! I still can't believe I've reached over sixty reviews oh well I guess you all want to hear the story and not my constant babbles... That's what I thought.

Now for a fluffly installment of Tutoring Trouble...

Chapter 8

"Come on." shouted Athrun as he dragged Cagalli down the halls of the University.

"Where on earth are we going Athrun?" asked Cagalli. Athrun's stomach fluttered as his name came out of her sweet mouth.

"Have you not been to the library?"

"No."

"Well how did you do your other projects?"

"Groups. Internet."

"Why am I not surprised." sighed Athrun

"Hey they never brought me to the library it's not my fault." pouted Cagalli

"Go figure! They really never brought you to the library?"

"Yup." she replied. As they walked to the hall toward the library.

"Well looks like you're about to have your chance." said Athrun as he opened the door to the library and lead Cagalli to the table. _"He just touched my hand."_ Thought Cagalli as she blushed.

"Well are you just going to sit there or help?" asked Athrun

"Maybe I'll just watch." replied Cagalli eyeing the heavy books Athrun was trying to get.

"Look you are going to injure yourself." said Cagalli Taking the first five books off his pile of twelve. "Now what do we do?"

"We research."

"I know that but…how?" Athrun smacked his forehead.

"Look you use the index at the back look up the topic then take notes for our project off of those pages." said Athrun pointing to the book, the index page and the notes he was making.

"Oh." For the next 3 hours they researched.

"Whoa has it really been three hours?" asked Athrun to a very big book Cagalli was working behind, "Cagalli?" No response. _"Please don't tell me."_ thought Athrun pushing the book aside to see Cagalli asleep but he also noticed that she had researched three of the hardest books. He smiled as he collected their backpacks and notes.

"Hey Cagalli." Athrun whispered as he shook her, "Cagalli."

"Ummm…Athrun…" _"Oh my god she said my name, is she dreaming about me?"_ thought Athrun brushing some strands of golden hair out of her face. He was blushing madly. _"Why won't it go away!"_ thought Athrun

"Ahtrun stop shaking me!" shouted a slightly annoyed Cagalli she had woken up a few minutes ago and Athrun hadn't stop shaking her yet.

"Oooppppsss sorry!" said Athrun rubbing his head in embarrassment, "Shall we get going?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell did I not bring an umbrella!" groaned Cagalli she had just gone grocery shopping for her dorm. _"It's going to rain today."_ She could hear Lacus's voice in her head._"Now how will I get home,"_ thought Cagalli _"Everything will get wet." _Getting into a running stance and gripping the groceries firmly in both hands she began the countdown.

"1…2…3… Go!" She went bounding down the street, "Aaaaahhhhh!" screamed Cagalli as she slipped in a puddle hitting a wall then landing loudly on her rump.

"Uuuuuggggghhhhh…" groaned Cagalli looking around at the mess she had made there were groceries scattered everywhere, "I'm so dead!" She began collecting the groceries and returning them to her bag that was when something brushed her hand. Her head shot up an insult already about to be shouted but stopped the insult died in her throat she was staring into a pair of green eyes, emerald green eyes. _"Oh my God!"_ thought Cagalli.

"What on earth were you thinking running down a wet street in sneakers with groceries sometimes I'm amazed that we are even friends. What kind of idiot runs into a wall." said Athrun as he helped her pick up the scattered groceries.

"I never asked for your help and I'm not stupid I just forget my umbrella!" shouted Cagalli

"Is there a difference?" asked Athrun helping her stand, "Look I have room under my umbrella now come on before we both catch cold!" That was when she noticed his umbrella lay abandoned a block back. _"Why would it be back there?"_ thought Cagalli, "_Unless he ran all the way here to see of I was alright… No impossible!"_

"Here." said Athrun picking up his umbrella and handing her the groceries.

"Ummmm… Thank you." replied Cagalli as they walked down the street.

"So…" said Athrun, "You were running errands?"

"No I was getting the weekly groceries that feed you bottomless pits when you come for breakfast." That was when Athrun noticed how she stumbled because of all the groceries she was carrying.

"Let me help you." Athrun said reached toward her when their fingers touched he felt a sensation that sent his body trembling. What he didn't realize was that because he had fumbled the groceries had fallen on the ground for the second time.

"What the hell you dropped them!" shouted an extremely pissed Cagalli, "Ugh I knew trusting you to carry them was a bad idea!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault!"

"Then who's was it? The wind?" asked Cagalli ever so sweetly. She was right it was his fault that she was back on the ground picking up the already soaked groceries.

"Sorry…" said Athrun

"Don't just say it," replied Cagalli from the ground, "Show it!" She gestured to the groceries scattered on the ground.

"Right." stated Athrun getting onto his hands and knees to look for the scattered food. _"Gee he really is sorry."_ thought Cagalli as she watched him search frantically for any groceries they may have missed. _"Damn have we collected them all!"_ thought Athrun looking around to make sure that was when he felt it a hand! On top of his pulling him slowly off the ground. He stood staring at Cagalli's eyes and feeling their hands intertwined in each other's.

"We have them all don't worry."

"Aaahhhh…" Athrun was sure his face was bright read. Cagalli smiled up at him.

"Now lets go home!" she said grabbing the umbrella and leading the way.

"Uhhhh I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it." said Cagalli, "Oh and when you tell this story to your good friends you might want to leave out the hand holding." She gestured to their joined hands. How could he have forgot they were holding hands? Why did it feel as if his hand belonged there as if it had been there forever?

"You got it!" Then he smiled.

* * *

Well there you go rabid fans.I need serious inspiration it took me hours to figure out this chapter (to many thoughts...brain shutting...dddoooooowwwnnn!) I so need inspiration. Now my good reviwers have given me an idea for a chapter to come anyone have any objections to a valentine's day damce? Review push that button and tell me your opinion! Now on to more pressing matters SUGAR I so need some must go sneak to frigde. Sigh i can only think so much!

Ciao from the sugerless writer

OVP


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! It's exam time but I still found they time to add some entertainment to our dull lives. Now to those awesome reviewers! Today we honor ANONYMOS (Thank you!), HentaiNoBakaChick57 (No secret admirers just secret annoyances! Love ya!), lil kagome 13 (Muchos Thankos!), Panda ( You are such an awesome person to say that!), cute.princess (Thanks!), The Angel's Princess (Glad that you love!), Life.Love.Hate.Death. (Here you go you awesome pal!), MxC-the show-rocks my socks (Happy you agree!), gseedlover (Thankos!), Star-Moon-Angel (Love that you love!), Kageharu Kaco (Just keep grinning!), silvercage (Happy Smiles!), and animeluver461 (Write as much as you want awesome gal!). Wow the reviews keep coming but I still want more I'm adicted!

Now for the continuing meddling of friends in Tutoring Trouble...

Chapter 9

"Guys!" shouted Mir running into the room

"What's up Mir?" asked Shiho it looked as if Mir had ran all the way to the apartment from the University.

"She's very…excited…" panted an exhausted Deraka finally catching up to Mir.

"Hey where is Athrun and Cagalli?" asked Mir

"Probably off studying somewhere, you know it's depressing they both like each other they just won't admit their feelings to each other. It's ridiculous!" stated Kira, "You hear him compliment Cagalli on her outfit when she's not in the room, he's so busy with fantasying about their study periods he barely pays attention to us anymore!"

"Hey maybe it's a good thing he found someone like Cagalli at least he's not so anti-social." replied Yzak

"And you're the perfect example of a social person?" asked Deraka but shut up the minute he saw the look Yzak was giving him.

"Hey this might be the perfect opportunity for them to confess their feelings for each other!" exclaimed Mir waving a pamphlet in front of everyone's face.

"A Valentine's Day Dance!" read Lacus off the piece of paper, "The perfect opportunity to confess to someone your undying love or dance the night away with that special someone! Formal wear! They'll never go for this first of all it's a hassle to even get Cagalli into a skirt let alone a ball gown and Athrun would rather drop dead then ask Cagalli to go!"

"She's right," agreed Shiho, "They'll never do it!"

"Not unless they were pressured by their special admirers." stated Mir with an evil look in her eye.

"Is anyone else getting a bad feeling about this?" asked Deraka everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now, now this will be for the best of everyone especially our good friends Cagalli and Athrun!" said a evilly smiling Mirialla.

"Uh-oh!" sighed Deraka

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys aren't serious!" shouted Cagalli she hand just been handed a pamphlet and a calendar, "There is no way in hell I am going to a dance! And what it God's name is a calendar for!" She had already crumpled the flyer and thrown it out a window.

"Cagalli you should go," stated Lacus, "Besides it's the perfect way to wow Athrun."

"The calendar is so we can make a shopping date." explained Mirialla

"A SHOPPING DATE!" screamed Cagalli, "You idiots are crazy I wouldn't be caught dead in a shopping mall!"

"We're sorry Cagalli but you are going to have to go to this dance and you can't go to the dance without a dress!" said Shiho

"I hate to break it to you but I'm not going even if you paid me!" shouted Cagalli while glaring at her supposed friends.

"How does Saturday sound?" asked Mir

"No!"

"But what time?" questioned Lacus

"NO!"

"How about at 1 o'clock?" pondered Shiho everyone nodded, "Saturday at 1 o'clock be there or be square!"

"**NO!**" cried Cagalli

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is no way I'm going to dance!" shouted Athrun about ready to throw something at his 'friends'.

"It's not that big a deal." said Deraka to the red faced Athrun

"But there is a major difference between you and me," stated Athrun, "I don't have a girlfriend or fiancé!"

"Hey you have Cagalli don't you?" asked Kira. Athrun shut up. Could he really ask Cagalli to a dance. No. Impossible. But…

"Earth to Athrun!" shouted Yzak in his ear.

"Ooowwwwww! That hurt!" said Athrun rubbing his ear.

"Look you have to face the music if you don't ask her out someone else will." stated Kira

"Yeah she's hot!" shouted Deraka, "OOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Athrun had just punched him full in the face. Just then the door burst open.

"We heard screaming is everyone okay?" asked Mir looking around and finding Deraka on the floor with swirly eyes.

"Come on Athrun let's get out of here!" whispered Cagalli grabbing her backpack. No one noticed as they sneaked out.

"What on earth did you do to get Athrun so mad?" asked Lacus

"He said Cagalli was hot so you can guess what happened." stated Kira

"You're an idiot!" shouted Mir shaking Deraka, "Now we have to use our secret weapons!"

"You don't mean…!" exclaimed Shiho

"It's time to write some love letters." finished Mir

"If they ever find out about this we won't live very long." sighed Yzak

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are we supposed to now?" asked Athrun as he and Cagalli walked down the hall.

"We get as far away from those crazy people we call friends!" stated Cagalli, "Those idiots were trying to get me to agree to go to the dance and in a dress no less!"

"They were trying to get me to ask someone out!" added Athrun, "I can't believe we call those people friends!"

"I know where we can go!"

"Where?"

"The library they would never think to look for me there!"

"Hey you're right and they would assume that I'm with you and since you hate the library we would never be there!"

"Let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are really going to regret this!" said Yzak as they slipped a love not into Mia's locker.

"No kidding! However I believe Yunna will be the first one to feel Cagalli's wrath!" said a thoughtful Kira, "I might have a chance since I'm her brother…"

"Did you guys put the notes in their lockers?" asked Mir walking up to the boys

"Yes but are you sure you want to do this?" asked Deraka

"Of course!" exclaimed Mir, "Now we just have to wait!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun and Cagalli had been in the library for three hours reading random books off the shelves.

"You think it's safe to leave?" asked Cagalli

"Probably," said Athrun, "Do you want to leave?"

"Yup I'm getting really bored!" So they left the library just as they were turning the corner they were assaulted by the two people they least wanted to see.

"CAGALLI!" screamed Yunna grabbing onto her waist and trying to kiss her, "I'm so happy you want to go to the dance with me. But you don't have to be so shy and deny yourself this beauty by writing me a note then approaching me in person!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" shouted Cagalli

"And Athrun you don't have to be shy either," shouted Mia gripping onto Athrun's arm like leech, "You could have just asked me not that I didn't enjoy reading the note!"

"Excuse me, BUT WHAT THE HELL?" asked Athrun

"You know that adorable note you left me in my locker," sighed Mia, "It was the most romantic thing I ever read."

"There is no way I left a note in your locker there is a more chance of an ice cube surviving in hell!" stated Athrun pulling Mia off of him and trying to get to Cagalli who was about ready to commit more then bodily harm to Yunna.

"So where shall we go on our honeymoon…" continued Yunna in his dream like trance, "Where will I have my way with y…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Cagalli had just reached her melting point grabbing onto Yunna's disgusting purple hair she flung him down the hall. She was about ready to deny him the privilege of ever having children when Athrun grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I will not be taking you to the dance," shouted Athrun pointing at Mia, "And you will not be taking Cagalli to the dance!" He pointed at Yunna, "Because me and Cagalli have already agreed to go to the dance together!"

"What?." Replied three people an angry Yunna, a pissed Mia and a slightly dazed Cagalli.

"Come on Cagalli." said Athrun leading her away from two very shocked faces out of the University and onto the sidewalk. As the walked down the street Cagalli composed herself enough to speak.

"Now Athrun who said I was going with you?" asked Cagalli ever so sweetly

"It's either me or you being stuck with Yunna. Look Cagalli can we just not talk about this because at the moment I'm trying to think of a murder plan for our friends!"

"Hey you're right now what shall we use to injure them?" pondered Cagalli, "How about explosives?"

"No."

"Poison?"

"No."

"Heavy objects?"

"No."

"Sharp objects?"

"No."

"Well then what are earth are we going to use to injure them?"

"For what they just did to us a combination of all four!" stated Athrun. Then they both grinned and began planning their revenge.

* * *

What could Athrun and Cagalli have cooked up for their friends! Hia there all reviewers you see the little purple button press for service dan't you want to see your name listed at the beginning of the story and get your own special message I post all names of all reviewers! Well exams have hit for me sigh how do people deal with this sigh well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I laughed as I thought and wrote about it aren't their friends evil? If this ever happened to me I'd let my friends have it! Maybe they can sue for mental damage? Well I'm only putting off studying sigh what I wouldn't give for a hilarious review (Points to purple button and does crazy dance with monkeys) sigh. Like I said before my chapters are short because 1) I have a short attention span and 2) my inspration comes from whats around me. So I write short chapters because that's how long I can stay on one topic. sigh. At least they're good chapters! Don't go thinking anything bad! 

Well got to go before I fall asleep so bored sigh

Ciao from to writer who brought you angry, drama and murder plans

OVP


	10. Chapter 10

Allo againI'm really getting inspired I was sitting in my exam today and I got this awesome idea for the next chapter so I ran home and began working on it. Now to the reviews the last timeI checked I was one away from a 100! Wow you guys must really like this story! Now today we honor the reviewers who made this near 100 possible MxC-the show-rocks my socks (It's not a weapon but a revenge fest!), Lindariel12 (Mucho Thankos!), ANONYMOS-gsd ( Thank you!), lil kagome 13 (Here ya go!), cute.princess. (Glad you luve!), animeluver461 (Well the horror has come!), HentaiNoBakaChick (You are so evil. Oh don't try these on your friends!), Panda (Thanks!), Kageharu Kaco (Now what are you thinking?),Cari (Yes she doesbehind his back she worshipes the groundhe walks on! Oh and she making a mini model of his head in art class! Uh-oh she's chasing me must run faster you know confidental info and all!), IYGU (Now what does Imao mean?), The Angel's Princess ( The best way to fall in love!), gundamseedluver ( You are forgiven just don't do it again! Hahahahahaha umm uh thanks!), gseedlover (Why thank you!), slivercage (Finally someone believes me! Love ya!), and Cagallifan (Love that you love!). Now I truly hope this is evil enough but if it's not send me ideas and I can add them in the next chapter.

Now for the continuing troture of Tutoring Trouble...

Chapter 10

"How are you guys doing?" asked Shiho

"Besides the fact rat poison fell on our heads, the day before we were assaulted by a crazy alley cat locked in the bathroom, and having bowling balls dropping everywhere we're fine! Now how are you guys?" asked Yzak totally exasperated with their present condition, "We warned you! This was a horrible idea look we're all a wreck!" They were hiding in the cafeteria to avoid all the bobby traps.

"Hey you haven't got it as bad as us!" shouted Mir losing her patience, "We walked into the kitchen yesterday and nearly had our eyes poked out be kitchen knifes hanging from the ceiling!"

"Then we opened our closets to find all our clothes, accessories, and shoes spray painted black and being eaten be moths!" added Lacus

"Hey then there was her first revenge feat running an electric current through the shower, switching our shampoo with black paint, and then having worms fall from the ceiling onto us!" screamed Shiho, "And now we have to take her shopping!"

"Wow you guys really have it bad!" stated Kira

"How do they have it bad all I've heard them complain about is their clothes, and their hair!" shouted Yzak looking at Kira like he was crazy, "We've had the most life threatening experiences so far!"

"Yzak you don't know Cagalli," continued Kira, "The last time I took her shopping I nearly had a heart attack when she pulled out a knife and threaten to attack me if I didn't hand over my clothes and pretend to be her! She had a wig and all! Dresses so tight… so tight!" Kira began twitching slightly.

"Okay….." said Deraka

"Maybe shopping with Cagalli is the ultimate punishment!" pondered Yzak

"It's not!" shouted a shocked Lacus looking out the window. Everyone looked where she was pointing and nearly fainted. There on the flagpole was three bra underwear sets and three pairs of boxers and the flag had be replaced by a giant haro flag.

"No!" everyone whispered

"Hey guys!" said Cagalli and Athrun walking up behind them.

"No!" they screamed, "Get away from us!" Then they made the symbol of the cross and ran out the door.

"Don't forget about the shopping trip!" shouted Cagalli grinning evilly as they ran away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that!" shouted Cagalli staring at the dress as if it was a lethal poison.

"Come on Cagalli stop acting so childish you want to look good for Athrun don't you!" asked Lacus

"If you don't stop trying to force me in the repulsive excuse for clothing I swear not only will I throw these ridiculous high heeled shoes at you guys I will personally make sure the revenge fest goes on for the next two months!" screamed Cagalli trying to struggle out of the tight circle that had been made around her.

"No even if we have to endure two more months of your torture by hair and all things shopping we will make you wear a dress to the dance!" shouted Mir

"You aren't friends!" shouted Cagalli, "You're monsters!"

"And you're any better? Destroying all our clothes, electrocuting us and then dying our hair black!" stated Shiho

" Your hair was already black, Shiho! At least I don't send crazy love driven freaks gussy love letters saying you adore them then having them assault you in a public hallway!"

"That may be true but we did it for you!" exclaimed Mir, "Don't you want to go to the dance with Athrun? And look good for him? Impress him?"

"Well…"

"Now into the changing room!" sighed Lacus pushing her into a changing room.

"Hey!" bellowed Cagalli

"And if you come out of there without wearing a dress we guarantee you won't be leaving this store any time soon!" said Shiho through the door. _"I want to go to the dance with Athrun don't I?"_ thought Cagalli, _"So maybe just this once I could wear a dress. Just for him…"_

"Okay I'm coming out!" shouted Cagalli through the door.

"Oh God you look amazing!" squealed Mir

"What are you talking about?" said Cagalli turning around and looking in the mirror she gasped, "Is that really me?" It was her. She was wearing a midnight blue long strapless gown. It had sequins twirling in a line from under the bosom and getting wider as they twirled down the dress. On the left shoulder was a star made of glass beads added with the twirling sequin line it looked like it was a shooting star.

"You look so beautiful Cagalli! Why do you always hide your natural beauty?" asked Lacus still in awe of her beauty.

"I…uh…I."

"Have you ladies made your decisions?" asked a salesclerk as Cagalli went back in the change room.

"Yes we have!" replied Mir handing over a strapless orange gown with whilte strips across the bosom and on the edging of the skirt. Lacus then handed the lady a light lilac dress with white poka dots along the edging the dress her dressed reached the floor while Mir's reached her knees.

"Here you go!" said Shiho picking up her bright purple dress with white stars and a lace bow.

"Umm here you go Miss!" said Cagalli shyly handing over her blue dress to the salesclerk.

"I will just ring up the bill!" said the lady, "This will only take a moment!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So found something nice for the monster?" asked Yzak lucky for them today was a study night for Cagalli and Athrun so they were left alone in peace while the two lovebirds went off so Athrun could tutor Cagalli.

"Yes we did!" said a very excited Lacus

"So she actually put on the dress?" asked Kira, "Wow you did something our nannies, a manner lady and a governess could not do!" That was when the door banged open.

"Guys…" said a moaning Shiho, "She wasn't kidding when she said she'd keep up the torture like we thought!"

"Why's that?" asked Mir

"Because a bowling ball just fell on my foot!" moaned Shiho

"Looks like Athrun's not only tutoring Cagalli in her subjects." sighed Lacus everyone gulped.

* * *

Was it scary enough like I said before due to the fact that Cagalli's revenge fest is contiuning you guys can send me ideas to incorporate into the story. Now today I saw my fiend Sunflower Seed and the first thing she asked me is how I can write during exams. What better way for me to get inspired for a torture chapter...hmmmm... any other suggestions for total torture. Now let's see did I cover all the one's mentioned in chapter 9 heavy objects...check... sharp objects...check...posion...check oh noI forgot explosives possible chapter 11 material? Now I really want to see a 100+ reviews the next time I log on so for my sanity please push that purple button and write a short review. Oh and Cagalli and Athrun being evil what better way for a couple to get together then trying to kill your friends?

Well Ciao for now from to one and only,

OVP


	11. Chapter 11

Hia! I'm here to say I love you guys 120+ reviews someone shoot me! Well I took all the ideas mentioned in the reviews and put them in the story or tried. Now to those lovely reviewers, today we honor ANONMYOUS(Mucho Chaos included!), lexynton (Locker is a go!), x3megurl13 (Not in this chapter but diffently to come!), Sessho's little Rin (Great idea!), Mahha55 (Mucho Thankos!), Lindarie12 (Thanks!), silvercage (Bathroomtrap included! Think toilet!), Sunflower Seeds (Yoh! What on earth are you talking about! Just kidding thanks SS!), armanie (The purple button is all powerful!),gseedlover (Love ya!), asucags (Thank you!), zyra (The evil continues!), Athrun1485 (It has come!), HentaiNoBakaChick57 (This extremely evil things should not be tried on children!But on your friends go ahead!), cute-princess (I know it's like a drug must stop typing!), InuyashaHottie101 (Glad you replied!), gundamseedluver (Athrun helped too! Actually not really...), lil kagome 13 (Scary but funny!), Cari (Why thank you!), Panda (Always nice to have something up your sleve!), animeluver461 (You'll get some ideas I hope!), Vigorian-Asakura (Oh lovely one must bow down!), Cagallifan (Love that you love!), MxC-the show-rocks my socks (Thank you someone who agrees with me when it comes to buying dresses!), Kageharu Kaco (Bugs in lockers so cute!), Tasaika (You rule!), and IYGU (Oh god laughing so hard hahahahahaha oh god... Included!). Well I have tried to include all the ideas while mixing then with some of my own.

Now for the continuing revenge fest of Tutoring Trouble...

Chapter 11

"Do you think it's safe?" asked Kira who was scratching himself. They were all hiding in the girl's walk in closet it seemed their friends had not let up on the revenge fest. After theirpillows had been stuffed with termites, fleas and itching powder they found it necessary to hide.

"Doubt it," sighed Lacus, "Those two have really gotten cunning!"

"No kidding!" shouted Mir, "I woke up this morning and when I turned off my alarm clock it exploded and not a nice little pop it took the whole bedside table with it! Then at school yesterday there were cockroaches in our lockers and not just nice small ones they were huge slimy ones along with at least three dead rats!"

"Well at least it was your alarm clock that exploded! Try our toilet with a motion sensor!" shouted Yzak his hair at the moment was jet black and standing on end from an electric shock from turning on the coffee maker.

"Owww…" murmured the girls

"What about the kitchen incident?" stated Lacus, "Everytime we opened a drawer 50 firecrackers went off then to top it off when we turned on the stove 20 were dropped into the gas flame!"

"You know I didn't think they would be this mad," stated a bandaged Deraka, "I mean it seems to me that they are just doing this for fun right now! After nearly getting hit by six bowling balls you think they would stop!"

"I totally agree we should come out of this closet right now and give them a piece of our minds! I mean doing something equally horrible as replacing our coffee powder with crushed mud!" shouted Shiho stamping her foot

"Yeah you're right!" said Yzak, "We should tell them it's not funny anymore to try and murder us in our own homes!"

"I don't think we should leave this closet." stated Deraka with his eye to the keyhole of the door.

"And why not?" asked Mir

"Because those two just tied a string to this doorknob."

"So!"

"It's attached to catapult with pies on one end with knifes, forks and spoons sticking out of them!"

"You can't be serious!" groaned Yzak shoving Deraka out of the way to look, "He's right guys we're trapped in here!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Think they're coming out of the closet anytime soon?" asked Cagalli as she worked on her calculus homework, "I mean they've been in there since we set up plan 'Poke Pie.'"

"I don't know? Maybe, or they're to afraid for their lives." stated Athrun casually

"Hmmmmm so the dance is tomorrow isn't it?" asked Cagalli

"I believe so… so uh… are we really going together?"

"Duh!"

"Oh… just checking."

"Why I'd rather go with you then with that idiot!" grumbled Cagalli staring at her work intently. _"So she doesn't really care it's me as long as it's not Yunna." _thought Athrun sadly.

"EARTH TO ATHRUN!" screamed Cagalli right beside his ear

"Ahhhh..oww.. that hurt!" he shouted back

"Hey you weren't responding to me I shall now repeat I need HELP!"

"Gee," said Athrun rubbing his ear, "I think you just shorten my life by ten years!"

"Concentrate! You aren't here to complain about your short life span you're here to help yours truly!" shouted Cagalli pinching his cheek really hard!

"Fine! Fine I'm paying attention. I sorta wish I was in that closet!"

"Oh really!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Some help you are!" shouted Yzak after Athrun had been thrown in the closet he had proceeded to try and dismantle the string attached to the door so they might get out of this alive.

"Hey it's not easy to work with constant bickering in your ear!" Athrun retorted

"Hey we wouldn't be in this mess if you had just ended the revenge fest!" exclaimed Mir

"If you hadn't sent Yunna and Mia those letters we wouldn't have started the revenge fest!" shouted Athrun bad trying to push the string off the doorknob with a bent coat hanger. They had really tied it tight!

"Well if you had just confessed your feelings like a normal person and asked her to the dance we wouldn't have had to take matters into our own hands." sighed Lacus

"Hey…" whispered Athrun, "Ah I think I've got it!" He pushed the string off the door and turned the knob. The door opened to reveal… Cagalli!

"Uh-huh!" she said, "You guys aren't getting off that easy!" She threw a pie.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" screamed Lacus ducking and watched the pie hit Yzak straight in the face.

"That's it I've had enough!" screamed Yzak running over and grabbing a pie too, "You die now Attha!" He threw the pie which it Mir.

"Hey no one touches Mir!" growled Deraka grabbing a pie and throwing it toward Yzak to only have it hit Lacus.

"This was a new dress!" she screamed tossing a pie and hitting Kira, "Oooppppssss!"

"Oh you're so dead Shiho!" shouted Kira throwing a pie which hit Cagalli who was now glaring at everyone though the blueberry muck on her face!

"Pie fight!" Everyone shouted in chorus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugghhhhhh…!" groaned Lacus waking up as the sun's rays leaked through her eyelids, "We fell asleep!" She looked around and found Kira sleeping with his head stuck in a pie dish.

"Wake up," whispered Lacus in his ear, "Come on Kira today's the dance. Come on!"

"Ummmmm…" moaned Kira turning over and bumping into Yzak you was holding Shiho.

"Hey!" shouted Yzak waking up too and waking everyone with him.

"Oh My God!" shouted Mir looking at everyone, "Today's the day of the dance and we're covered in who knows what. Come on we all need showers!" Cagalli was protesting wildly as she was pushed into a shower by force by now everyone else had cleaned up so she was the last one.

"Cagalli we are going to make you look nice if it kills us!" shouted Shiho, "Not that you haven't already tried!" After a one-hour shower she was ushered into Lacus's room and a dress was thrown into her hands.

"There is no way…" Her mouth was then taped hands tied as the girls proceeded to do her hair, make-up, and get her in the dress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So can't wait to see my sister, Athrun?" asked Kira as the boys walked down the hall to the girls room.

"Maybe, maybe not." replied Athrun

"Whatever you say man!" stated Deraka from behind. They arrived at the dorm to have the door opened by Mir who was soon engulfed by her boyfriend's arms.

"You look beautiful Mir." said Deraka kissing her on her cheek.

"Hey there Yzak!" said Shiho stepping out of her room to greet her boyfriend.

"Hi Kira!" said an enthused Lacus stepping out of her and Cagalli's shared room, "Wait till you see her Athrun!" She winked at him. The door behind Lacus opened slowly as Cagalli stepped out.

* * *

Hey there guys not so many romantic moments but I think a cliffe... What will they think of her dress? Now I love all the reviews I got I love you all but keep sending them in some were really funny. So please push the lovely purple button. Now let me see maybe I'll keep you guys in suspense for a few days then again my friend SS will hunt me down. Well exams are over for me and I'm loving the freedom. Sigh now back to school.

Well gotta go or else I'll be late

Ciao from the awesome author,

OVP


	12. Chapter 12

Hia! I know it's been a few days but I've been trying to create a good dance chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the "Revenge Fest" I belive it has pretty much finished. Now to the reviwers today we honor cagals (Thank you Zyra!), HentaiNoBakaChick57 (I know you have to love a closet!), cute-princess (I seem to have prombelms with writing fluff but I tried I guess you can tell me if I succeded!), Kageharu Kaco (I am glad you loved the torture! Here is your stress reliever!), gundamseedluver (Okay Mir Mirailla Haww, I refer to Mia Campbell Mia. You are an awesome purple button pusher!), Panda (I'm sorry but I believe the torture must come to end, however there will be random dangers in chapters to come!), animeluver461 (Why I totally agree all gapping allowed!), Cari (I tried but I believed I failed gracefully!), MxC-the show-rocks my socks (Love that you love!), IYGU (Oh blackmail you are extremely evil!), Star-Moon-Angel (Thanks!), lilplayer (Nope but she can still kick ass in a dress!), Tasaika (Happy is good!), gseedlover (Your wish has been granted now going off to clean your room!), silvercage (It was horrible Mr. Clean had to call in all 100 dirt busters and then the Frebreze Ninjas used 200 "Lilac" bombs. So much dirt so little cleaning products!), Sessho's little Rin (Now if Lacus and Kira did that I don't think they would be around for their wedding day!), and asucga (Muchos Thankos!). Well I love all you guys and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now for the continuing gapping of Tutoring Trouble...

Chapter 12

As Cagalli came into view Athrun was having a tough time not running toward her and confessing his feelings. Unknown to him their six friends had left the room.

"Well are you going to stand there gawking?" asked Cagalli as she walked toward him.

"Cagalli…"

"Yes?"

"You look…you…look…"

"Just spit it out I'm getting hungry!" sighed Cagalli grabbing Athrun's hand and dragging him out the door to the elevator.

"You look like a girl." Cagalli turned toward Athrun and raised a fist.

"What did you think I was!" she shouted

"I mean you just reminded me you were a girl!" replied a very nervous Athrun. Cagalli shoved her fist in front of his nose.

"Stop repeating the same thing buster!" she shouted. Ding! They had arrived at the parking garage as Athrun lead Cagalli to his car she was unusually quiet.

"I'm sorry Cagalli." said Athrun he couldn't take the silence.

"Ummmppphhhh." was the only reply he got

"Oh come on it was just a mistake!" said Athrun raising his voice, "You know you're beautiful right?" Still no response. "Cagalli you have to forgive sooner or later. Preferably sooner rather then later."

"And why should I forgive you idiot." She asked Athrun sighed

"Because."

"Why?"

"Just because okay?"

"Ummpphhh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey what's going on? Why's Cagalli ignoring you?" asked Kira the girls were all in another corner discussing the same thing.

"Well… I …uh…"

"What did you do this time?" asked Yzak, "Make out with Mia in front of Cagalli?"

"Don't even joke!" sighed Athrun looking at Cagalli she just looked so perfect. Her dress hugged her curves perfectly and showed off her slender figure.

"Well what on earth did you do?" asked Deraka

"I said she was a girl."

"Is this a trick question?" asked Deraka, "Of course she is a girl, what did you think she was?"

"I don't know it just kinda slipped out when I saw her in that dress. She looked so beautiful so different from what she usually wears." stated Athrun

"Geez now you'll never get to tell her." sighed Deraka

"You know really know how to mess up a relationship before it even happens." said Yzak

"Oh Athy-poo!" screamed someone in the distance

"Oh no Mia!" screamed Athrun running to find Cagalli.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get. Away. From. Me."

"Ahhhhh but my beautiful Cagalli you know I can't do that. You are the ever lovely goddess who has captured my heart." stated Yunna

"I swear if you don't get away from me I will personally make sure you will never be able to have children!" Cagalli's voice got louder with each word.

"Ahhh but I only plan on have children with y…"

"There you are Cagalli!" shouted Athrun walking up noticing that Yunna was giving him a very icy glare he sent back one that would cause another ice age, "Hello Yunna. Come Cagalli, may I have the honor of dancing with you?" Cagalli was speechless as Athrun whisked her away to the dance floor.

"Phew that was a close one." said Athrun as he watched Mia walk by. That was when he relished he was dancing with Cagalli! _"This is the perfect time."_ he thought.

"Cagalli."

"Ummmm." Cagalli replied she was enjoying herself so much. _"I'm dancing with Athrun,"_ she thought, _"This is the best day ever!"_

"I…ah…I…" he couldn't spit it out. _"Come on brain don't fail me now!"_ thought Athrun

"There you are Mr. Zala." interrupted Athrun's science teacher, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Oh ah…yes sir…coming sir…" said a very confused Athrun, "Uh…I'll be back in a bit Cagalli." Athrun followed the professor to a secluded area unknown to him he had been followed by a girl in a blue dress.

"Athrun me and my colleagues have been discussing your grades."

"Yes sir."

"And we have noticed they have been slowly slipping at first we believed that it was your friend Kira Yamato and your other friends distracting you but it seems that since Miss Attha has come to the University your slippage has become more prominent."

"But sir."

"No buts Mr. Zala it is not that you are at a risk of failing it's just a small drop in percentage but it might cause problems later on in life. Now I am not saying Miss Attha is all bad but perhaps it would be better for both parties if you were disassociate from her." Athrun gasped this man, this superior was telling him to ignore Cagalli as, as if she was trouble!

"Sir I have an arrangement with Miss Attha," began Athrun but by then Cagalli had run away unable to hear Athrun defend her, "I am supposed to tutor her in her studies. The possible slippage might be caused by the effort I have been dispensing toward her grades."

"Oh I see. Very well Mr. Zala if that is all your connection to her." finished the professor leaving the room. Athrun sighed and left the room a few minutes after him. He began looking around for Cagalli. _"Where is she?"_ thought Athrun, _"I don't see her anywhere." _

"Have you guys seen Cagalli?" asked Athrun he had finally had found his friends.

"Nope. We thought she was with you?" said Kira

"No. I had to go speak to my professor so I left her and now I can't find her." Everyone looked around and sure enough they didn't see any golden hair or blue dress.

"I know where she is." stated a voice everyone turned to see themselves face to face with none other then Mia Campbell, "I saw her heading outside crying."

"What Cagalli never cries!" shouted Kira

"Now Athrun," said Mia seductively as she latched onto Athrun's arm, "Let's go dance." She dragged him toward the dance floor.

"I wonder where she is?" said a thoughtful Shiho still looking around.

"I don't know, but Cagalli crying seems a little far fetched." stated Yzak

"Do you think Mia could've been right?" asked Lacus leaning on her fiancé's shoulder.

"The day Mia is right is the day I eat my socks!" exclaimed Mir thoroughly annoyed that they couldn't find Cagalli anywhere.

"I wonder what the professor said to Athrun?" said Deraka

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mia I really need to go look for Cagalli!" shouted an exasperated Athrun, "Please it's really important!"

"I don't think she'll want to see you," said Mia stepping on his foot for the fifth time, "She seemed pretty angry at you when I saw her."

"You really saw her go outside?"

"Now Athrun why would I lie to you?" asked Mia leaning her head on his shoulder, "Besides I set that tomboy straight."

"What on earth do you mean!" asked Athrun shocked

"I only told her the truth," stated Mia leaning up and kissing Athrun on the cheek, "That she wasn't woman enough or cool enough for you."

"You what!" screamed Athrun pushing Mia toward the buffet and watching her land in the punch, "You told she was nothing to me! Why I ought to kill you!" He glared at Mia. _"Now I really have to find Cagalli!"_ **"No kidding if you don't tell her the truth soon you'll lose her!"** _"You again, mind."_ **"I just couldn't stay away now why don't you try her cell phone!"** _"Right!"_ Running outside Athrun whipped out his cell phone and dialed the number he had come to memorize.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Come on pick up…" he muttered

"Allo…" Cagalli's voice came out of the phone it sounded muffled like she had a stuffed nose.

"Um… hi…Cagalli… it's Ath…" he began but then he heard a war cry and then an automated message came from the cell phone, "The number you are calling is disconnected please try again later. The number you are calling…" He had lost her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli stared at her broken cell phone and sniffed. "Athrun I thought you were different…"

* * *

I know I used the lines from epsoide 16 where Kira and Cagalli are having tea with the Desert Tiger I just couldn't resist. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now before you all go hyper some of these ideas are based off other stories I read so if need be I will take flames. Now if you hate me or love me push the purple button and give me your thoughts. Sad huh Athrun has ruined his only chance with Cagalli without even confessing his feelings. I believe most of you think me the most evil person in exisitence righ now but I swear on my soon to be grave they will be together in the end so not to worry. Now I want yo ask you guys something to you perfer Athurn talking to himself or having a talking mind? I know their both pretty cool but it's hard to decide between one. Well i finally have the house to myself after like three weeks no sister, no mother , no father ahhhhh sweet freedom meaning I can resupply my chocolate. Well i have to go chocolate doesn't just disappear on it's own.

Ciao from your happy but non-hyper writer

OVP


	13. Chapter 13

Allo there chums! Well I've been told that the teacher saying the slippage of marks is from a story called Blush and Smile a personal favorite of mine. Now there will be one main difference between mine and that story and it will be all revealed in this chapter. Now to those lovely reviewers. Today we honor x3megurl13 (Thank you for agreeing with the pacing but it gets sadder get out your tissues!), InuyashaHottie101 (I know I'm a genius1 Just don't forget it!), Sessho's little Rin (I'm really sorry about not putting your idea in. No kidnapping for Cagallibut stupid friends ideas for Athrun!), MxC-the show-rocks my socks (I know what youmean how on earth do explain why you need to watch TV to your mom! Love ya!),gundamseedluver (I know you are just drawn to the purple button...uh...Purple button... takes... over the...world! Huh what just happened did I type that?), Star-Moon-Angel (It's from Blush ans Smile but the plot is nowhere near the same! You are great keep up the reviews!), gseedlover (Here you go!), ANONYMOUS (Personally don't know why I worte that it seems that my hands have a brain of their own try watching your hands type in class! The looks you get are crazy!), asucags (I'm afraid you might not love me after this chapter. But I love that you love!), jenniferseedlover (You rock!), cute-princess (Sharpen your pitchforks!), animeluver461 (Mia is already buying her coffin!), Lindariel12 (Mucho Thankos!), Cari (But it wouldn't be the Athrun we knew if he was a ladies man! Who's we!), Tasaika (Don't die on me! I need you to review! Oww and Mia sends her pain, and Cagalli her love!), lilplayer (Oh there's a happy ending just not in this chapter!), IYGU (How on earth could mia lift a vase! She can't even lift her head once she puts on all her make up oh well I guess being alone makes you super strong or is it crazy?), and Kageharu Kaco ( I love being told it come on say it again that's a good girl here's a cookie! Oh and Cagalli's sharpening a knife!) Now I love you guys but I'm afraid you won't love me at the end of this chapter. Sigh well better get on with it.

Now for the continuing sadness of Tutoring Trouble...

Chapter 13

A week. A long seven days since the dance and Cagalli had completely cut herself off from the world in those seven days she had ignored her friends, not gone to one tutoring session and had completely ignored Athrun. So here they were it was Friday morning and Cagalli was ignoring everyone like usual.

"Is anyone else feeling cold?" asked Deraka to the silence looking from Cagalli to Athrun both ignored him. In the past seven days their six friends had all tried to figure out what had happened between those two but neither would tell them and just became more alienated.

"Uh…seen any good TV shows Cagalli?" asked Mir trying to make conversation. It didn't work. All of a sudden Cagalli pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. Picking up her dishes and entering the kitchen she deposited them in the sink then she grabbed her backpack pulled on her shoes and left. Yzak's eye twitched.

"That's it! I've had enough why can't you just apologize to the girl so we can live a normal life again!" screamed Yzak at Athrun standing up and preparing to pummel him into oblivion.

"Athrun you had better tell us what you did to her!" exclaimed Mir standing up also, "I've never seen her this upset!"

"I…uh…I…" Athrun murmured

"What!" asked Shiho even she was annoyed

"I broke her heart." He whispered

"So," said Lacus, "What is broken can be repaired act the resourceful Athrun we know and fix it!"

"It's not that simple!" he shouted, "It's just so hard…"

"Hard, hard! Do you know what's hard Athrun watching you do nothing to help that girl! That's what hard we can't repair this, only you can!" shouted Mir slamming her fist on the table.

"I know but how do you try to apologize to someone like her?" asked Athrun looking around at his friends, "Getting her mad it the first place is deadly but getting her so mad at you to ignore all her friends and family must be suicidal!"

"Hey it's not our fault you got her mad!" shouted Yzak

"I didn't mean to get her mad!" screamed Athurn, "It just sort of happened unintentionally!" He face broke into a sad frown, "I miss her. I mean the Cagalli who smiled and had so much life."

"We miss her too." sighed Lacus walking over to Athrun to pat him on his shoulder, "But we can only help you repair what was lost, we can not fix it . Understand." Athrun nodded mutely.

"Good!" said Lacus clapping her hands and calling everyone to attention, "Here is what they were going to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"It's been seven days and I still haven't talked to anyone,"_ thought Cagalli twirling her pen between her fingers, _"Still I trusted Athrun I thought he would at least defend me. But no he just stands there like a slave doing exactly what his master says. It's stupid to think that Athrun could have actually liked me. Mia's right I'm noting compared to Lacus, Mir or Shiho they're beautiful not me. Athrun was probably pitying me when he asked me to the dance. With all his fan girls why would he want me. Sigh it's stupid to think I've been doing to much of that lately. And if I ever forgive Athrun I swear he's buying me a new phone!"_ Even though Cagalli hadn't talked to anyone she still tried to hand in her assignments on time and today was no expectation even if today was the day that her and Athrun had to hand in their history project.

"Now will the Attha and Zala group hand in their assignment." said Professor Mwu. Both Athrun and Cagalli stood up handing in their parts of the assignments not even looking at each other. Cagalli was puzzled usually when she looked Athrun lately he had been giving her a sad face hoping for forgiveness but now he was acting very cold toward her almost like when they were first assigned the project. They both returned to their seats.

_"What the hell just happened?" _thought Cagalli, _"Why was he acting so cold? Has he given up on me for not forgiving him? No. Could he… No he's different then again last friday sure didn't show tha , did it? I wonder if he no longer likes me… maybe I should forgive him…No Cagalli he didn't even defend you_** 'Did you stay long enough to hear the end of their conversation?'** _Mind. You just won't quit. I didn't want to stay because he was doing whatever that professor said._ **'How do you know? Don't you think he's changed since you meet him?'** _Do ever leave me alone?_ **'No because I'm the only thing that keeps you sane!'**"

Bring!

As everyone left the room Cagalli decided to follow Athrun. She followed him until he reached the end of the hallway, she hid behind a post.

"Yes Athy-poo?" asked a voice. _"That could only be Mia!"_ thought Cagalli. Athrun gulped, _"Lacus better be right!"_ he thought.

--------Flashback------

"There is no way in hell!" shouted Athrun staring at Lacus in shock

"It's the only way if I know Cagalli the minute you start ignoring her back she'll get curious. If you ask Mia out she's sure to forgive you!" stated Lacus smartly

"And if it doesn't work she'll ignore me for life!" shouted Athrun, "She'll never fall for something like that!"

"Love acts in strange ways!"

"Not that strange!"

"He has a point Lacus," started Deraka, "The likely hood of Cagalli going and dragging Athrun out of Mia's clutches is 50, 50! And if she doesn't that means Athrun will have to go on a date with Mia!"

"It'll work she'll get so jealous she'll injure Mia!" exclaimed Lacus trying to prove her point

"Fine I'll try anything to get Cagalli talking to me again but how am I going to get them both alone in the hall when I ask Mia out?" asked Athrun

"As long as you ignore Cagalli she'll follow. Leave Mia to me!" finished Lacus everyone nodded and got ready for school.

----------End Flashback-----------

"Mia will you… will you … go on a date with me?" asked Athrun disgust evident in his voice the day he went out with Mia was the day he jumped off a cliff.

"Of course!" exclaimed Mia grabbing onto his arm and hugging it. _"Hurray up Cagalli, save me!"_ pleaded Athrun in his mind. But she didn't come she had a run away the minute he had said he wanted to go on a date with Mia. As she cried here eyes out she thought, _"That jerk! How could he! Why would he want to go out with Mia? Anyone is better then her! No. No way! I love you Athrun how could you betray me! How… Fine if you want someone more woman and more beautiful. Fine! You got it I'll never bother you again! I hope you're happy Athrun!"_

* * *

Prepares to fend off pitchforks, knives, exploding toilets, dead bugs/animals, tomatoes, bowling balls, fire torches, rotten fruit, pooh, pre-licked candy, pies,coffeee makers, underwear (pre worn), alarm clocks etc. I know you all hate me but i really want to be evil don't know why now flame me hate me but I promise that by next chapter they will make up! So just don't kill me how would you like the story to end here ummmmmmmm... just reconsider killing me! I know you guys will never forgive me but I swear on my soon-to-be grave that I will have a happy ending where Cagalli and Athrun are together! 

Well i have to run away now!

Ciao from the fleeing but updating soon author

OVP


	14. Chapter 14

Hia I believe I owe this quick update to my evil last chapter. Now I'm in love with the purple button look at my 180+ reviews you guys rock! Now to honor those lovely reviwers MxC-the show-rocks my socks (I'm getting the Lacus hate alot!), 3fi-pina3 (Your wish is my command but not until my next chapter!), jenniferseedlover (I know and why A+ Athrun believed it would work is beyond me!), cute-princess (Mia torture ahead prepare pistols! Fire!), silvercage (Kira blackmailed him about the wearing a dress thing it was either the crazy plan or kissing Mia!), Tasaika ( Maybe I'll just not continue...uuuhhhmmmm... having to muach fun torturing you! just kidding! Love ya!), Kageharu Kaco (Who else would be crazy enough to go out with Athrun the realtionship ruiner? Oh yeah his whole fan club! Eeeppp scary they've got guns pointed at my head!), gseedlover (Mucho Thankos!), gundamseedluver (Strokes purple button. Just don't bite off my head. You rule!), HentaiNoBakaChick57 (Oh you wanta know do you?), Cari (You are very perceptive! It's great to be good that gets on my nerves too how can they keep us in suspense those evil authors!), lilplayer (You do know they're engaged right! However that would be funny and she has to marry someone like Yunna! Lacus is a hard charcter to relate too not to mention the American version makes her sound like an air head so since I can't relate she kinda changed into a bad matchmaker!), animeluver461 (Do you know how much I had to pay Lacus to suggest something so stupid and how areyou supposedto review if you run away?), IYGU (I feel sorry for you and Athrun how did you cope after being thrown not that Cagalli hasn't tried to throw me. I mean look at how her gettingAthrun turned out. Uh-oh she heard me run for cover. WTH is that Athrun getting thrown by Mia at Cagalli I think I better walkaway!), and Cagallifan (What would you guys do without me! Sigh Glad you need to know what happens but what about the authors needs...!). Well you guys are awesome now to the story.

Now for the continuning closet troubles of Tutoring Trouble...

Chapter 14

"Come on in." said Deraka opening the door for the three girls.

"Has he come out?" asked Lacus

"Nope."

"Has he eaten?"

"Nope?"

"Has he talked?"

"Nope."

"Then how are earth is he supposed to go on a date?" asked Mir

"I don't think he's going on a date." stated Kira as he walked out of the shared room, "He won't listen to us all he does is moan about how he has to take Mia out and how he even got himself into this mess. When he recovers you're going to be at the top of his revenge list for this one." Everyone was now sitting comfortably on the sofa as they continued to discuss the present situation.

"Cagalli's become even more distant she barely leaves her room and it's only been a day!" exclaimed Shiho she was really worried for her friend.

"Athrun's just the same all locked up and such." sighed Kira shaking his head.

"So have they budding couple set a date for their date?" asked Mir with disgust

"Apparently it's today!" shouted Yzak, "What kind of idiot asks the girl out and has her set the date and going to one of my father's clubs no less! I have to warn him to thoroughly clean the table they sit at, or else it might smell like Mia!" Then a door creaked open.

"Eeepppp!" said Lacus as she looked at Athrun his usual nicely combed perfect hair was a mess. His glasses were half off his face, he had bags under his eyes, and he had his shirt on backwards he looked like death warmed over.

"What on earth happened to you!" exclaimed Shiho surveying Athrun, "This how you plan on getting rid of Mia but looking like a dish rag!"

"Hugh don't remind me about Mia…." murmured Athrun grabbing an apple off the counter and fixing his shirt, "I believe Lacus you owe me some kind of apology. Did Cagalli come and pummel Mia like you said, NO! Do I have to go out with Mia, YES! So this is worst then when Cagalli hated me!"

"I don't know what happened it should have worked." stated Lacus trying to ease the guilt and pity she was feeling for Athurn. I mean who in their right mind would go out with Mia!

"Well it didn't work and tonight I have to go to a restaurant with Mia! A date a god damn date with HER!" shouted Athrun

"Then I suppose you ought to get cleaned up, "said Lacus calmly she was already formulating a plan in her head, "I mean you do want to look nice."

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to look good for Mia!" shouted Athrun as he slammed and locked the bedroom door_. "If it was Cagalli that would be entirely different matter…"_ thought Athrun sighing he lay back down on the bed, _"Cagalli…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have another plan don't you?" sighed Mir looking at Lacus

"I'm sure this one will work!" said a triumphant Lacus, "First we get Cagalli to agree to go to the restaurant. Then we get Cagalli and Athrun alone and…"

"That's as far as you've thought isn't it? "asked Shiho

"Well yeah because we'd have to lock them somewhere, where they wouldn't be able to get out." said Lacus

"This crazy I say just let them be they'll make up when they do!" shouted Yzak

"But that might take ages." pointed out Kira, "And this way they can only kill each other not us!"

"Your plans get cornier and cornier Lacus." stated Deraka

"If she destroys anything in my father's restaurant you can kiss your weekend vacations good-bye!" shouted Yzak getting mad, "You get one more chance I've had it up to here with those two!" he used his hand to indicate his anger it went over his head, " If they don't work it out this time no more help from us it's up to them!"

"It's a deal!" exclaimed a gleeful Lacus, "But this plan will work!" Yzak rolled his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Athrun I need something in my room." said Kira knocking on the door he gave a thumbs up to Lacus, Deraka, and Yzak. He saw the door creak open, sticking his foot through the door he slammed it open and ran in with the rest of the group pushing Athrun down on the bed stripping him and throwing in a cold shower. After his shower he was handed a pair of boxers by Kira once they were on he was dragged out of the room and stuffed in a suit. Panting from exhaustion Lacus surveyed their work (Lacus only helped to dress Athrun, don't think anything dirty!).

"Well you look lovely Athrun!" she said clapping her hands.

"I feel so betrayed!" he said sending his friends an icy glare, and crossing his arm over his chest.

"Think, if you can impress Mia you'll surly be able to impress Cagalli." stated Deraka trying to lighten the mood.

"Mia is impressed more then easily one look from me and she faints, "sighed Athrun adjusting his glasses, "Besides Cagalli is nothing like Mia!"

"True, "agreed Yzak nodding his head, "Compared to Mia she's a saint!" Athrun sighed his friends were obviously going to try some twisted plot to get Cagalli and him at least back on talking terms, but if the last plan was any example of their smarts he was doomed!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God Athrun this place is beautiful!" exclaimed Mia staring in awe at the restaurant, "Now what do you think of my dress?" She twirled around. _"If I have to compliment her on her dress one more time I'll gag!"_ shouted Athrun in his mind, _"It is the most disgusting thing ever. Not only is it too short, too tight and two sizes too small for this kind of restaurant, the only reason she twirls around is so I can see her underwear which is thoroughly disgusting!" _

"You look interesting." stated Athrun in a monotone, _"More like disgusting!"_ he thought, _"I've got an idea…"_ Athrun grinned evilly as they were lead to the table pulling out her chair he waited till she was nearly seated before he pulled it out from under her, watching her land on her but.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mia!" said Athrun in mock surprise at his mistake of pulling out the chair.

"It's alright Athrun, you know I love you whether you short sighted or not!" said Mia placing her hand on his thigh. Athrun mentally gagged, _"Please no!"_ he screamed in his head, _"I hate you! I hate you for what you've done to me and Cagalli! And short sighted wait till this date is over! Oh but don't worry my **precious** Mia there is more mistakes of my short sightedness to come!" _

"Are you alright Athrun?" asked Mia stroking his thigh that's when Athrun **accidentally** dropped the peppershaker down the front of her dress.

"I'm just peachy!" said Athrun grinning as he watched Mia sneeze her head off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now come on Cagalli its just dinner." said Mir trying to coax her out of her bedroom.

"I said I'm not going you'll make me wear a skirt!" she shouted from behind the door.

"It's a classy place you have to look formal." said Lacus trying to coax the blonde tornado out of her room.

"Well then I'll look classy in pants!"

"It doesn't work like that." Lacus was getting discouraged at this rate they wouldn't even make it to the car. Everyone had been ready a half an hour ago the only thing stopping them was a stubborn blonde.

"That's it!" shouted Yzak walking toward the door, "Open up blondie. I hate to break it to you but your friends spent days trying to get reservations!" So it was a lie he had to do something to get her out of the room, "Now you wouldn't want to let us down so put on a skirt and a t-shirt and come on! When was the last time you had high quality food that wasn't loaded with carbs and chemicals! Besides it's all expenses paid!" That got Cagalli whenever someone mentioned free and food in the same sentence she was in!

"Well!" she said opening her door in a skirt, "Let's get going that food isn't going to eat it's self!" Dragging everyone out the door and to the elevator.

"That was really sweet!" whispered Shiho in his ear and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're fine Athy-poo?" asked Mia for the fiftieth time

"Oh I'm fine just a little clumsy!" as he watched Mia dodge a fork that had **accidentally** slipped out of his hand. So far he had tripped the waiter so the spaghetti landed on her lap only after she had ordered a plate for two, the salad had some how made it into her hair, and now cutlery was flying couldn't this girl take a hint!

"Well I still love you…" she said sighing and staring off into space, "Mia Zala…"

Athrun cringed the day he married Mia was the day the world ended. That was when Athrun saw gold. _"It couldn't be could it?"_ thought Athrun the girl was sitting at a table on the other side of the restaurant, "Cagalli…"

"Now was that so hard?" asked Mir looking at her enthusiastic friend

"Hmmmmmm so many choices. I'll have the spaghetti." Cagalli told the waiter handing back her menu. Everyone felt a kick under the table all looked up to see a gesturing Lacus, Cagalli didn't even register her movements as their food had arrived. Everyone saw what Lacus was pointing at a man with blue hair sitting with a pink haired slut. Now they just had to wait for him to go to the bathroom or something then trick Cagalli to go to the bathroom with one of the girls find a closet and presto instant make up or that's how Lacus put it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours a bloody three hours with Mia having her go on and on about how beautiful their kids could be. Excusing himself he headed toward the bathroom to wrench up his dinner that was the worst three hours of his life! Everyone watched as he got up.

"Cagalli can you come to the bathroom with me?" asked Lacus pulling Cagalli out of her seat.

"Umm yeah sure…" she said as she was dragged toward the hallway. Kira and Yzak had already gone to the bathroom to take care of Athrun. As they neared Cagalli she was pushed into the closet by Lacus.

"What the hell Lacus!" shouted Cagalli as the door locked

"You two aren't coming out of there until you are at least on talking terms!" Lacus shouted through the door.

"What do you mean two!" Cagalli screamed

"She means me." said a voice from the shadows and out stepped Athrun.

"YOU!" shouted Cagalli she began pounding on the door, "Lacus you better let me out or you are dead!" But her friends had already left leaving a sign on the door saying "Do not disturb."

* * *

I wonder what will happen... Hahahahahahaha you will know this weekend that's right you have to wait like other stories unless my friend Sunflower Seeds can change my mind! I gotta say I never thought I'd get this many reviews when I first started it seemed kinda dull but I guess you guys really like it. Well Friday's a PA day meaning no school so maybe with some begging I'll update then otherwise you'll have to wait till sunday does evil laugh. So what did you think of Mia... ugly... bad...gross... oopppsss did I just write that? Well I gotta say I believe you all deserve a round of applause for putting up with the Cagalli hating Athrun problem. Now since they're locked in a closet any ideas what happens? **So tell me what you want to happen in the closet (Oh nothing past a kiss/hug sorry!)** Now do you want them to start dating I already have an ending in mind Ssshhhhh my sercert locks it in secret drawer hey wait this is my sister's sock drawer uh-oh won't open now I know why you don't swallow the key. Well must go eat chocolate for inspiration. Sigh crazy parents...sigh...evil sister...sigh...obsessed fans...sigh...crazy friends...sigh... no social life!

Well Ciao from the only writer to make you wait in such suspense

OVP


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone I'm back with the promised chapter. I'm so close to 200 reviews just one more come on! Well we want to get to the chapter faster so on to the reviewers. Today we honor asga (Thank you!), Panda (I don't like cherries I like chocolate!), naru-chan1 (Mucho Thankos!), Sunflower Seeds (Cool down geez you can be so highmaintenance! Moving on here's them getting back together yesh!), gseedlover (One cute kiss coming up and a side order of couple!), jenniferseedlover (Thanks!), asucags (How could you skip it ! Evil, evil just kidding! Thanks for reviewing!), cute-princess (She's like the road runner she just keeps going however I wish she would start running away!), ANONYMOS (Sorry major people wanted Kiss I'm going with what the people wanted!), Cari (Don't die on me! Runs to get doctor I swear if you die I'll never update again!), HentaiNoBakaChick57 (Thanks for the email and you had an inside know on that I was updating today!), Vigorian-Asakura (Updating Ahead do not turn off at the right lane!), Kageharu Kaco (No make out gggrrrr but I love the dreamy look on your face!), lilplayer (Do Cagalli and Athrun look like they have raging hormones maybe raging angry besides make out in a closet kinda cramped! But I still love ya keep reviewing! Oh and I'll make sure a Mia punch is in the future don't hate me!), Tasaika (Hope you can still typeon a keyboardin your ghostie form oh and watching my reviewers squirm is fun just kidding or am I...dud-duh!),and IYGU (Love your story update soon! Thank you so muach for reviewing! Oh and I type this I'm hiding underthe stairs Cagalli already found my computer so I'm typing frantically on my laptop Ahhhhhhhhhhh she found memust run andtype run and type uh-oh tree!). Thank you all so muach for reviewing! I suppose you all would rather read thestory then my thoughts so lets get onwith it!

Nowfor the continuing forgiveness of Tutoring Trouble...

Chapter 15

"Are you even going to talk to me?" asked Athrun they had been locked in this closet for a hour and Cagalli still hadn't spoke to him, "We'll never get out of here if you don't talk to me!"

"…" Athrun sighed what was he expecting an open apology from her, the ice cap would melt before that happened. But somewhere deep down he really wanted her to understand how he feels, how she's always on his mind and how not being near her is tearing him apart. But it seemed obvious that she was determined to ignore him.

"Why?" asked a quiet voice. Athrun head whipped around did she just speak?

"Excuse me?" asked Athrun making sure it was not his imagination.

"You heard me…jerk!" she replied

"I don't know what I did to deserve th…"

"You know what you did!" she shouted at him

"I actually don't, Mia talking to you like that was horrible but I don't see how that has anything to do with me?" he stated as if it was nothing

"It was the way you didn't defend me!" she shouted

"I wasn't even there how was a suppose to protect you! Did you expect me to materialize out of thin air!" he shouted. What was she talking about defend her how did he need to do that then it dawned on him!

"You heard talking to the Professor didn't you!" he asked, "I told you not to follow I told you!"

"Well you know me! Apparently you have forgotten that the day I do what I'm asked is the day you kiss Mia! Oh wait that's already happened!" she screamed

"What the hell! I do not like Mia I would not kiss her for a million dollars!"

"Well then why did you ask her out on a date?"

"…" he couldn't tell her the truth, _"I wanted you back so to make you insanely jealous I asked her out hoping you'd rush in and save me!"_ It sounded pathetic even in his head, _"This is a disaster. How do I explain this one!"_

"Fine don't tell me I don't want to know!" and she returned to ignoring him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's still sitting there?" asked Deraka looking at Mia, "You'd think that after an hour she'd realize Athrun left!"

"Technically Athrun hasn't left the building," said factual Lacus tapping her chin, "What amazes me is that those two haven't made up." She was staring at the closet you see Kira had whispered to Athrun that once hey had made up to tap on the door three times and they'd open the door. But so far all they've heard is muffled shouting. Sighing Lacus turned to Kira and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Okay I got us our rooms." said Yzak returning to the table since they had no idea when they would be leaving Yzak had gone and rented 4 rooms at his father's hotel.

"This is ridiculous how long do they spend on staying in there?" sighed Shiho, "I mean it seems a bit extreme to keep them locked in a closet for a whole night!"

"Hey whatever it takes for them to become at least friends again!" stated Mir sighing she continued, "I wonder how long it will take?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Cagalli!" shouted Athrun he's enough, he was drawing the line, "I'm sorry you heard the Professor but I warned you not to come!"

"I still just stood there!" she shouted, "You just nodded your head a dummy and I thought you weren't one! You just did whatever that man said as if you were his puppet. Athrun that girl's dumb! Athrun you shouldn't hang out with her! Athrun!" She used her hand to make a mouth like motion, "Blah blah!"

"It's not like that!" he said lunging at her she dodged him and angrily slapped him.

"Then how is it!" she asked, "I believed you cared but boy was I wrong. I thought you stood up for what you believe in! I thought you hated Mia!"

"Cagalli listen to me!" he pleaded trying to grab her hand

"No! No! No!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I wonder where Athy-poo is,"_ thought Mia, _"He's been gone for a very long time! MMmmmmmm I can't wait to tonight, imagine Athrun in bed!_ **'In the closet Athrun sneezed and started mentally gagging for some unknown reason!' **_Hey wait a minute those six people over there look familiar, is that no! Lacus Clyne that slut what is she doing here with her goody-goody friends, unless. Oh-no Athrun's in trouble he probably is being held hostage by those barbarians I better go over there and demand to have my Athy-poo back!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun had now pinned Cagalli to the ground with her hands behind her back.

"God damn you are going to listen to me! Or else we'll never get out of this closet!" shouted Athrun Cagalli began singing the "This is a song that never ends!"

"This is a song that never ends yes it goes on and on my…"

"I did defend you!" he tried shouting over the din, " You walked away didn't you before I told the Professor why I was hanging out with you! _'yes it goes on and on my friends, this is a song…'_ I told him that I was tutoring you, I defended you god damn it! _'Cagalli stopped singing'_ The reason I was cold to you in history was because Lacus said it would help me win you back! I missed you so much I was a mess! So I took her advice it was stupid and foolish. She told me that if I asked Mia out you would get insanely jealous and injure her and claim me as your own! But it was a stupid idea and it didn't work! I should have just let things blow over but it had been a bloody seven days and I couldn't take it! Because God damn it Cagalli I like you, I really like you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah is that Mia coming over here waving a shoe?" asked Deraka staring at the too tight Mia hopping toward them.

"What did you do to my Athy-poo! "she screamed at them across the restaurant. Everyone choked.

"What the hell did she just scream at us?" asked Yzak his eyebrow was starting to twitch.

"I think something about her Athy-poo." said Kira thoughtfully

"Do you even know what sarcasm is? "asked Yzak turning toward Kira that was when a shoe landed in the middle of their table. Mia came up and grabbed Lacus by the collar of her dress.

"Where is he!" she asked with venom in her voice.

"How would we know this is your date." stated Mir

"I suggest you put lacus down." suggested Yzak slowly standing up and snapping his fingers.

"And what are you going to do about it old man!" she shouted threateningly tightening her grip.

"This old man will get you kicked out." said Yzak calmly snapping his fingers again.

"You're bluffing!" she scoffed

"I'm sorry but you just forced me to take desperate measures we can't have a nuisance like you in my father's restaurant," sighed Yzak as two guards appeared and dragged her away, "And oh yes you are banned from all hotels, restaurants, and clubs my father owns! Hope you enjoyed your evening! Do not come again!"

"Way to go Yzak!" congratulated Deraka

Now the only thing that will make this evening a complete success is if those two make up!" sighed Shiho pulling Yzak down beside her as they all continued their meal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun unpinned Cagalli from the floor and moved away from her she slowly rose off the floor.

"Well," asked Athrun, "Say something!" Cagalli turned around slowly and faced him.

"There are just three things to say, "she began, "First going out with Mia was a stupid idea and you supposedly being so smart should have known that! Second even if you were desperate never ever under any conditions take love advice from Lacus. And third whether you told him we were studying together or not you still didn't defend me!"

"What the hell I just s…"

"You just said you told him we were studying together did you tell him the truth about you liking me, did you tell him the truth about how we held hands and what in God's name is going to think when all of a sudden news reaches him that we're dating! He'll think less of you when you told him we were only studying together you were defending yourself not me!"

"I'm sorry." said Athrun quietly

"What?"

"I said I'm really sorry!" said Athrun louder lifting his head, "You're right I was only defending myself. I should have thought more about a response I just didn't want him to judge you compared to me!"

"Are you saying I'm dumb!" she shouted

"No not at all!" he said waving his hands in defense, "It's just they'd look at you as if I was standing there and give you different attention!"

"So?"

"What do you mean so? So it's big deal! Can we just be friends again Cagalli I won't ask for anything else." pleaded Athrun standing up and walking toward the door to give the signal.

"Wait." whispered Cagalli grabbing his hand, "I want to go back to the way things were before but I also want you to promise me that we could be so much more someday!"

"Why someday?" he asked mischievously sitting down beside her, "Why can't we be something more now?"

"Because you just said…"

"Forget what I said Cagalli do you like me?" He watched Cagalli bite her lip.

"Yes…" she murmered

"Good then we're agreed!"

"What?"

"We both like each other it's obvious what the next step will be!" he said smiling happily as he leaned closer

"What the hell are you tal…" she didn't get to finish her sentence because Athrun pressed his lips against hers. It only lasted a few seconds but when he pulled away Cagalli looked so dazed.

"Now Cagalli…" said Athrun standing up and pulling her along with him, "Let's get out of here!" He tapped on the door three times and it opened to show all of their friends.

"Well?" asked Lacus hardly able to contain her glee at seeing them holding each other's hands.

"We are now officially a couple!" stated Athrun as Cagalli peered at her friends as they cheered.

"Now you guys wouldn't have happened to have got us a hotel room? "she asked as they were handed a key. These two were now together and as happy as the even tmay be there was still trouble ahead.

* * *

Well there you guys go you're all so demanding. Sigh I'll probably update by Sunday so don't get your undies in a twist sigh so demanding. I hope you all enjoyed it for the time and effort put into it it is my longest chapter yet and with my short attention span I had to leave my computer five times to finish this without posting two chapters instead of one. Sigh I hope you'll all happy especially you Sunflower Seed after harassing me yesterday to post or else you can be really scary. Well I've got to go cook lunch for my extremely evil little sister. Geez I'm so depressing you might want ot skip this part just press the lovely purple button and get me 210 reviews pretty please!

Well gotta go the monster is hungry

Ciao from the very bored writer

OVP


	16. Chapter 16

Hello there! It's me again the reviews have been overwhelming and at the suggestion of one of the reviewers I will now put spaces inbetween my comments. Now I'm at 230+ reviews I love you guys! Now we honor the reviewers…

cagals: I love to swim! Thanks for the review.

Athrun1485: Don't go thinking it's disgusting. There are two bedrooms in the apartment. They slept in their own beds. Otherwise it would be going to fast. Thanks!

Vigorian-Asakura: Thank you!

Slivercage: Hey it's my mom she owns a gun. Otherwise I would avoid cooking for my family entirely.

ANONYMOUS-gsd: Mucho Thankos!

Wonder81: I'm evil…evil… _Cross over to the dark side and never post again_…Who said that maybe I'll just go toward the darkness. Nice and damp. Lol

MxC-the show-rocks my socks: Mia getting told was the best part. If you like Mia in pain you'll love this chapter.

MiyuCagalli: No words to describe him eh.

cute-princess: Hey don't look at me I'm just the author. Put the mace down now! Hey what happened to cute?

asucags: Loved that you loved!

Panda: Thanks for the chocolate! Mmmmmm well since I got chocolate inspiration came.

jenniferseedlover: I totally agree those two will always be together.

Sessho's little Rin: I hope you feel better and I really love your dedication.

Canadian-girl :10/10 what about 50/10 or 100/10 oh well can't be helped. Thanks!

Tsukiko Hitsugaya: Wow you're so dedicated! Love ya!

QUEENPaul: Because if everyone died who would put Athrun and Cagalli together silly!

Tasaika: Thanks for the review. I'm happy you're a zombie that means you can use a computer scare a few people but still type!

animeluver461: I'm happy that you're happy!

asga: I know aren't I great!

sophie: Here ya go!

Cari: Maybe I missed typed something sorry! I was tired when I posted that chapter. But glad you enjoyed the chapter.

HentaiNoBakaChick57: Oh you are so smart it won't to be evil!

naru-chan1: Hia! I reviewed your story. Oh and thanks for the email and the support! You are such an awesome person.

gundamseedluver: As you can tell I took your suggestion it's just so much extra work. Thanks!

gseedlover: Glad you enjoyed it keep reviewing!

Sunflower Seeds: Yeah well you'll still kinda scary when you want something. Here's chapter 16.

gingerale: Cool name! Hey when they want something they can be scary!

IYGU: Thanks for the emails! You know Cagalli's right he can't hide forever since she lives just down the hall! Poor Athrun wait a minute poor me I live on that floor too!

Cagallifan: Well that's why they keep Yzak around to instill fear into people you bug him! Poor pain for Mia in this story!

Genny-chan: A lot of people have added my to their fav list lately am I that good? Thanks for the review!

Chapter 16

"So how did you two make up?" asked Mir it was Sunday morning and everyone was enjoying a simple breakfast in Athrun and Cagalli's room. It consisted of two bedrooms and a living room.

"Yeah you two were trying to kill each other!" said Yzak popping a piece of muffin into his mouth. The newfound couple were sitting together and feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the attention.

"We just made up okay!" exclaimed Cagalli as she leaned her head on Athrun's shoulder this pestering was trying her nerves.

"So what happened to Mia after I left. Ooowwww!" Athrun had just got socked in the arm by Cagalli, "I was just asking it's not like I care!"

"Yeah right!" she said moving her head from his shoulder and moving to the other end of the couch.

"It was hilarious!" started Deraka, "She came over hissing and raving and waving a shoe, then she started harassing Lacus and Yzak got up and laid the law down for her! It was so funny that pained look on her face when she was dragged out of the restaurant I was sure her head was going to burst!"

"It was pretty funny!" giggled Shiho soon everyone was rolling around with laughter.

"She threw a shoe at you!" laughed Athrun rolling around on the floor

"Uh-huh!" said Kira in-between fits of laughter.

"Oh God that must have been hilarious!" exclaimed Cagalli as she rolled into Athrun's arm only to be held in place there, "Let go damn it!" After everyone had composed themselves a thought hit Athrun.

"Is this what you guys do?" he asked, "Go to one of Yzak's father's clubs and then rent a room for the weekend?"

"You got it!" said Lacus nodding her head, "This is what we do when we want to get away from the stresses of life."

"I suppose we have to go home today?" sighed Mir

"Wait a minute!" shouted Cagalli, "Don't we all have a biology paper due tomorrow!"

"Oh my God!" shouted Shiho scrambling up from Yzak's lap and lunging for the door, "I still have to do it!" Everyone ran off to retrieve their stuff and leave the hotel in half a hour.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't get it!"

"It's easy! Do we have to go through this argument every time we study together!"

"Well I don't know smart talk!"

"Ya sure?"

"Hey don't go turning this around! What the hell is a nucleus!"

"It's the thinking part of a cell!"

"A what!"

"Ugghhhhh! This is the one thing I didn't miss!"

"Are you insulting me!"

"Possibly…"

"You're doing it again!"

"What!"

"Acting smart!"

"That's what I am unlike someone I know!"

"Why I outta!"

"Outta what."

"I outta…uh…uh…Humph! I don't have to listen to you!" She turned her back on Athrun and proceeded to pout.

"Come on Cagalli…please turn around!"

"No!"

"What do I have to do?" pleaded Athrun he truly had missed they're fighting but he wasn't going to be the first to admit it. _"She looks so cute when she pouts."_ He thought, "Uh come on please!" He slowly inched closer to Cagalli.

"There is no way in h…" she stopped talking when he kissed her cheek blushing beet red at the gesture, "What the hell was that for?"

"Hey we're together now aren't we?"

"Yah…"

"Well then it's only natural for me to kiss my girlfriend?"

"I suppose…"

"Good then!" Athrun said turning Cagalli to face him so he could plant a passionate kiss on her sweet lips, "See," he said pulling away to look at her face, "Was that so bad?"

"No," Cagalli said touching her burning cheeks, "It wasn't!" She smiled, "Now help me figure out what part goes where!" she pointing at the diagram in the book, "And get those perverted thoughts out of your head!" She said as she looked at the perverted smile on Athrun's lips.

"Ohhhh you're no fun!" he pouted. Kissing his pouting lips she continued,

"I'm not supposed to be fun. Now help me or else!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing Shiho looked over her textbooks with Mir and Lacus.

"I'm happy for Cagalli." said Shiho

"Yeah me too. Even if some of Lacus's plan went a little astray." said Mir smiling at Lacus.

"Hey my plans did work in the end!" exclaimed Lacus

"At the end when Athrun had to go on a date with Mia!" said Mir throwing a pillow at Lacus.

"How dare you insult my judgment!" she shouted throwing the pillow back at Mir unfortunately she ducked and it hit Shiho.

"How dare you hit me with a pillow!" Shiho shouted grabbing a couch cushion and attempting to attack her friends with it.

"Duck!" screeched Lacus moving out of the way to avoid being hit by the pillow.

"So much for homework!" shouted Mir slugging a pillow at Shiho's head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock. Knock.

"Athrun who the hell is that?" asked Cagalli staring at Athrun from behind her book.

"What do you mean!"

"It's 11 o'clock Kira, Yzak, and Deraka all have keys to your apartment. So anyone calling at this hour has to be someone who knows where you live and has to be a friend of yours." She stated as if it was nothing.

"Are you sure I'm the smart one?" asked Athrun raising an eyebrow

"Just open the door." Walking over Athrun opened the door to reveal none other then Mia.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he shouted at her

"Are your goody two shoe friends here?" she asked

"And what if they were?" Athrun was in no mood to deal with Mia.

"I'll take that as a no!" she shouted, "Now come on Athrun we never finished our date!" She said seductively grabbing his hand and started tugging.

"No."

"What did you say." said Mia raising her eyebrow.

"I said no, Mia. For your information I have a…" He couldn't finish his sentence because Mia forced herself on him by kissing him pushing her away Athrun glared at her.

"WHAT THE HELL, MIA! I DON'T LIKE YOU JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" he shouted

"But I love you." she said stroking his cheek as she ran her hand up and down his chest.

"Maybe he doesn't like you because you're a hore!" Athrun turned to find a very angry Cagalli glaring at him. He was undetermined as to who she was glaring at all he knew was who ever got her mad in the next few minutes would end up in the hospital.

"What the hell are you doing here!" shouted Mia, "This is Athrun's apartment!"

"I have every right to be here unlike you!" Cagalli screamed at Mia then she planted a smug look on her face, "Because I'm his girlfriend!"

"You must be joking why the hell would Athrun go for a fat, ugly tomboy!" scoffed Mia

"Maybe because she can do this!" Pushing Athrun out of the way Cagalli pulled back her fist and punched Mia square in the face she flew from the door and landed on the opposite wall.

"You broke my nose!" screamed Mia, "My beautiful face!" She began running down the hall turning at the elevator she screamed, "This isn't over yet bitch!" Then she boarded the elevator. A door opened down the hall and three feather covered heads popped out.

"Everything okay?" asked Lacus

"Everything is peachy!" said a calm Cagalli reentering the apartment, "I'll be there in five minutes." Closing the door behind him Athrun approached Cagalli.

"Please you have to believe me. I never intended for that to happen. Cagalli please don't break up with me!" He was silenced by a finger on his lips looking at Cagalli he sighed with relief it looked like her anger had blown over.

"I'm not mad. She came onto you not the other way around. And I'm not going to break up with you." She kissed his lips, "I have to go now it's nearly midnight and I have a test tomorrow."

"So I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?" Athrun asked

"Of course." He smiled as he kissed her again savoring her sweet taste.

"Well see you tomorrow." He said as he watched as she closed the door. Sighing Athrun returned to the couch and leaned back on the headrest and smiled. Cagalli was his and she was staying that way.

* * *

Well there you guys go it was kinda fluffy in spots but hey I had to do some fluff somewhere otherwise it wouldn't be a romance. Sigh it's so early in the morning since I decided I would be able to keep my head on longer if I updated earlier. Well I gotta go to sleep so all you guys and gals please please press the pretty purple/blue button. Just love the button and click! Well I gotta go bed is calling! Oh and you guys gotta wait till Tuesday uh did my bed just grow spikes?

Ciao from the sleepless author

OVP


	17. Chapter 17

Hia! I'm back like I promised a chapter! Well this is my 16th chapter and still going strong I'm at the 250+ mark which is pretty impressive for a first timer. Lots of you have been sending in reviews and I love you guys. So now we honor!

naruchan1: Thanks for the support! I like your personality too.

sanzo-reload: I'm not really into Shiho and Yzak but I'll try in Chapter 18.

PINKSISA: Love that you love! Love ya!

jenniferseedlover: right back at ya!

cagals: Yeah I like to swim what's it to you? Thanks!

cute-princess: More kissing ahead do not turn off at the left turn!

QUEENPaul: I'm not into dying but maybe Mia will get locked in a freezer…

gundamseedluver: Gee was I really turning you blind I wouldn't want that…then you can't review! Thanks!

HentaiNoBakaChick: Oh more Mia bashing ahead! This should be a song "All the ways you can kill Mia!"

gseedlover: Well here ya go!

IYGU: Is that really true oh well if I get kicked off it'll be my reviewers who suffer no update! Mwuhahahahahahaha

Cari: Happy Valentine's Day! Don't worry in this chapter it's Yunna who breaks! I love being loved!

Life.Love.Hate.Death.: Cuteness is my middle name! Thanks!

animeluver461: This chapter it's Yunna at the end of Cagalli's fist! Can you guess what happens!

lilplayer: A meeting why wasn't I invited oh right you would have tried to get the chapter outta me…my chapter…my precious…uh **coming out of trance **what just happened? Oh well this chapter Yunna's the one getting his ass kicked by Cagalli. Athrun's pretty useless isn't he.

Tsukiko Hitsugaya: I'm glad you liked it!

Canadian-Girl: Mucho Thankos!

3fi-pina3: More torture for Mia/Yunna ahead!

MiyuCagalli: I told you they would be together!

asucags: I don't know if this chap is considered jealously but I'll try next chapter.

Sessho's little Rin: Glad you're better and thanks for reviewing!

Tasaika: Hope you post it soon or maybe I already read it I can't remember! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

silvercage: Maybe she won't get a nose job and say she did. Hahahahaha Now how will she ever get a date no clubs, no face, hahahahaha!

Well there you go all you guys are awesome!

Now for the continuing pain of Tutoring Trouble...

Chapter 17

It was finally Valentine's Day since they had held the dance a week before everyone (especially Athrun's fan girls) had been waiting for today. It had not taken long for rumours to spread about Athrun's and Cagalli's relationship most of them powered by Mia you after 5 nose surgeries still had a crooked nose. So when Cagalli opened her locker and about 69.5 (there was a cut up rat inside…) rats, 200 hate letters, and a pack of locusts all fell/jumped/flew out she nearly broke every window in the building.

"Geez Cagalli everyone's ears are still ringing." said Mir at lunch

"Serves them right and those fan girls especially when I get my hands on them…" she began brooding in a corner

"I wonder where Athrun is?" asked Shiho looking around for their friend, "He should be here by now."

"He's probably being held up by his fan…ooowwww!" Kira looked over at Lacus you had just kicked him under the table then he relished what he was about to say.

"Held up by who?" asked Cagalli sugarly sweet

"Uh uh his uh fanfares he uh is uh in uh the band." Kira finished lamely

"Uh-huh so how come whenever he hears a marching band he covers his ears." asked Cagalli

"Uh they uh play uh v-ver-y bad and he uh can't stand…it." Lacus smacked her forehead. By the time Athrun made it to the table there would nothing left of Kira except a half eaten lunch. Everyone stared at Cagalli waiting to hear her reply.

"So Athrun's in a marching band?" Kira was sweating bullets he couldn't take it anymore.

"Uuugghhhh okay okay you win." He completely ignored the wild gestures being made by his friends, "every Valentine's Day Athrun always gets harassed by his over excited fans. They throw chocolate at him and try to steal his clothes or chop of his hair," Kira shuddered but continued, "So Athrun usually takes a long time to make it here because he's always trying to avoid them by hiding in closets and such. Sometimes they even bring signs saying things like 'Athrun will you marry me?' or 'Hot stuff right here' or 'Come over here and make love to me.' It's quite disgusting and he just…" Kira was interrupted by Cagalli standing up and stalking off, "Uh okay I'll tell you the rest later. OOOOOWWWWW!" As 5 pairs of feet kicked him in the upper thigh. (Lacus wants children.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Why want these over sugared demons leave me alone!"_ groaned Athrun in his mind, _"Not only am I stuck in a closet to avoid them, they're setting up sleeping bags to wait me out like I'm some kind of animal. All I wanted to do was spend Valentine's Day with Cagalli and here I am trapped in a closet. Cagalli's going to kill me if I don't show up! Oh-no wait a minute I left her with Kira he'll spill the beans about me being stalked by my crazy fan girls maybe I better stay in the closet…"_ That was when Athrun heard shouting. Putting his eye to a crack in the door he saw a very angry Cagalli stomping down the hall. Girls were scattered everywhere as she walked by his hiding place. She stopped a few seconds to glare at the door then said in an overly sugar coated voice,

"Oh Yunna wait up!"

"NNNOOOOO!" shouted Athrun bursting out of the door only to be attacked by overly excited fans one girl got a grip on his arm and wouldn't let go, while six dived for his legs, and about 10 jumped at him.

"Let go of me damn it!" shouted Athrun trying to get one off that had bitten his arm. _"I hope she doesn't have rabies!"_ thought Athrun, _"Oh God did one just rip my pants! Oh God get these things off of me! What the hell are these things they aren't human. Ahhh one grabbed my hair! Hey that's attached! Oh God if you save me from these…what ever these things are I swear I'll never ask of anything again! Scratch that I just want to get out of this alive! AAHHHHHH!"_ Trying desperately to free himself he watched as Cagalli fell to the floor laughing.

"Hey!" he screamed over the din of his over excited fan girls, "Help me!"

"No way in hell Zala! No way in hell!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wiping the tears out of her eyes Cagalli got up off the floor and stared at the tattered and trampled Athrun Zala.

"And what the hell is so funny?" he asked from his position on the floor as he stared up at the giggling Cagalli.

"You actually fell for that… that …I was calling…Yunna hahahahahaha!" she burst out laughing

"I don't see how it's so funny." said Athrun pushing himself up off the floor and glaring at his laughing girlfriend, "Didn't see you get harassed by those girls."

"Oh on the contrary they believed Mia so much that they put stuff in my locker."

"That would explain the scream I heard this morning."

"Har har you're a comedian. Hey what are you doing!" Cagalli shouted as Athrun pulled her into a hug.

"Do you know that all I wanted to do this Valentine's Day was spend it with you." He said looking in her eyes and inching closer to her face, he was about to kiss her when he heard…

"NNNOOOOO! There is no way you like her!" shouted a very sluttly looking Mia running down the hall with her chest nearly falling out of her dress, "She's an evil she-he and she's put you under a spell Athy-poo you love me only me I'm the only one for you! BesidesI have a much better body then she does, I'm sexier and I'm much more popular!"Athrun and Cagalli stared at her in shock. But Cagalli soon recovered.

"Listen here you poor excuse for human existence!" she shouted, "I hate to tell you but Athrun has a right to like who he chooses! And if you weren't good enough for him then that's your own fault! Not to mention you are a total slut! You treat people like dirt and…and…" Athrun stared at her had the great Cagalli Yula Attha ran out of insults that was when he noticed the hand on her waist. One, two if they weren't his hands then who's were they? Looking around his eyes turned red when he saw Yunna grabbing no groping her waist. _"That's it his going down!"_ Shouted Athrun in his mind. He hadn't even lifted a finger before he watched Yunna be flung into the wall and kickedwhere the sun don't shineabout 20 times.

"Both of you listen good because I'm only going to say this once!" shouted Cagalli glaring at them both and grabbing Athrun's hand, "We are together! And there's nothing the two of you can do about it! As long as me and Athrun want to be together we will be and even then we'll still be friends so just sod off!" Her face was bright red with anger or was a blush from stating that they were dating out loud. Athrun stared at her face it was defiantly a blush. Pulling Cagalli along behind him Athrun shouted over his shoulder at Yunna the man to never have kids and Mia with the lopsided nose,

"And to reiterate what she just said is LEAVE US ALONE!" he shouted. Sighing Athrun stopped once they were out of sight of Mia and Yunna, Athrun turned around.

"What do you want! Why are you looking at me like t…" Cagalli didn't get to finish because Athrun kissed her passionately. She could swear she was floating it was just so nice… Athrun pulled away a few minutes later blushing.

"Did you mean those things you said to them?" he asked he looked at her from the of his eye and watched her face heat up.

"Well..I…uh…I… guess…YES! Okay fine you win!" she groaned as she saw the look on his face, "Don't look at me that way I know we didn't want people finding out about us but she was acting like a complete turd! I had to tell her off somehow! Geez you and your crazy thoughts!" That's when she saw Athrun reaching into his pocket.

"Here." He said handing Cagalli a sliver locket it had a picture of them shouting at each other. Placing it around her neck she blushed and turned away from Athrun.

"It's beautiful thank you Athrun."

"Oh and one more surprise." Leading her to his locker he opened it and handed her a giant box of chocolate.

"These didn't come from your fan girls did they?" asked Cagalli at she stared at all the different kinds of chocolate in the box.

"NO!"

"Just checking." She took one out of the box and stuffed it in Athrun's mouth. Quickly chewing and swallowing Athrun glared at her.

"What was that for! You nearly killed me!" Shouted Athrun gesturing wildly with his arms.

"Just checking that you didn't poison them!" Cagalli giggled as she and Athrun walked down the hall and out of the University, "Happy Valentine's Day!" And she kissed Athrun on the lips and began to run, "Catch me if you can!"

* * *

Well i hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I probably won't be able to update till Thrusday/Friday about the rat thing a hyper Sunflower Seeds typed that interesting but never ever under any circumstance give her pepsi do you all hear me do not give her pepsi! Well as you can tell it's just a fluffy torture for AthrunchapterSS thought Athrun acted slow in this chap and Kira a stupid i suppose that's right. But hey whatever makes people laugh I say and was lmao while writing this. I need inspiration for the next chapter some kind of rif the come between them so that's why slow update. I can't keep updating so quickly i'll think of something though. Well gotta go.

Ciao from the most funny author in existence

OVP


	18. Chapter 18

Allo thank you for your patience this was a long update because I ran out of ideas. So i'll nowhonor those reviwers who made it possible for 280+...

IYGU: Thanks for the review!

kenshimlover2002: I love fun!

PINKSISTA: Someone finally believes me! Victory dance! Thank you for reviewing!

ANONYMOUS: They kissed infront of no one the admitted their datig in front of Mia and Yunna. They did not kiss in front of them. love ya!

3fi-pina3: The world is a better place without Yunna sighs. Now onto chap 18! Don't hate me!

Sunflower Seeds: No threats! Wahoo!

gundamseedluver: Yup they ripped his pants. Not underwear so wrong! So funny though pants! haha!

Cagalli Y. Attha: I'm glad i'm someone's fav!

MiyuCagalli: Happy Valentine's day to you too!

asucags: I love being brillant!

jenniferseedlover: Glad you love you'll need those tissues though!

cagals: i like school the only place away from crazy parents. Sigh but i ope i relieve your stress!

cute-princess: I won't rock after this chap!

gseedlover: Rif ahead! Don't hate me!

Cari: If Cagalli ran out of insults the world would fall out of orbit! Thanks for reviewing!

Panda: Ya gotta love over protective Athrun!

asga: I love cute!

Tasaika: The vodoo dolls come out next spring includes gun, knife and axe.

HentaiNoBakaChick57: At least you got a letter! No one likes me in real life! Mucho Thankos!

anmieluver461: Not this chap but defiantly next!

silvercafe: Thank you! Punches Mia and gets out bazooka!

Life.Love.Hate.Death: Update included! reading skills however are not!

naruchan1: Couldn't use your idea sorry! Still love ya though!

WindDemoness: Any friend of a fan is a friend of mine!

Star-MoonAngel: Any place where Yunna fells pain is priceless!

MxC-the show-rocks my socks: That would be hilarious! ha ha Athrun raped by rabid fangirls!

Now for the continuing Mia not taking hints of Tutoring Trouble...

**Chapter 18**

It was a lovely Monday morning and as pregnant Cagalli skipped around the apartment singing in a pink frilly apron as she made breakfast for her husband Yunna…

"Cagalli! CAGALLI wake up!" shouted Mir in her ear

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Cagalli

"Good you're awake we've been trying to wake you up for half a hour." sighed an exasperated Mir

"I had the most horrible nightmare! I married Yunna and I was having his kid and oh god I was wearing …. I was wearing…"

"Just spit it out!" shouted Shiho entering the room, "I have a date with Yzak in a few minutes and you need someone around who hates shopping as much as you do!"

"PPPPPIIIIIINNNNKKKKK!" Shiho gasped, Mir fell over, and Lacus looked at everyone confused.

"What's so bad about pink?" The door burst open revealing a very frazzled Kira.

"Did Cagalli just shout pink?" asked Kira surveying his sister, "Seriously why of all colors would you shout pink?"

"I don't get it hello!" shouted a lost Lacus

"Cagalli hates pink and she dreamed she was wearing it?" asked Kira looking at Shiho and Mir as they nodded.

"This is bad."

"Hello!"

"Oh boy…"

"HELLO!"

"Oh sorry."

"Why does Cagalli hate p..." Lacus couldn't finished because a hand was clamped over her mouth. Kira ran his hand through his hair.

"Well ya see when see was younger all the dresses she was forced to wear were always pink. So she grew to hate pink. So having a dream about pink can only be bad." Kira nodded his head after his statement to give it emphasize.

"Well I'll help Cagalli when I get back!" shouted Shiho as she ran out the room into the arms of her waiting prince, "See ya guys! Later!"

"Well we gotta go two." said Mir to Lacus and Kira, "We made plans to go on a shopping trip along with Deraka. Will you be okay Cagalli? We'll be back real soon."

"It's okay," replied Cagalli, "I'll be fine. You guys got nothing to worry about. See ya soon." She closed the door as her friends left. She was happy to finally have the apartment to herself so she could think about the meaning of the dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where are we going today?" asked Shiho with all the things that had been going on she and Yzak had, had limited time with each other.

"Well it's a surprise." said Yzak handing her a blindfold. Actually he was planning a romantic day with Shiho going to one of his favorite spots. As Shiho tied the blindfold around her head she wondered what Yzak had planned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun was having a lovely Saturday. He had gone out and bought Cagalli a new pair of combat boots as much as she didn't want to admit she needed a new pair and he was just the person to give them to her. All of a sudden he heard…

"Ahhhhhhhh you jerk you…" Athrun turned to see Mia dressed head to foot in pink.

"I'm…" Athrun began

"Athrun!" shouted Mia fake fainting. _"Ha he'll be my brave knight and pick me up and take me to his apartment then I can seduce him and show him what a real woman looks like. He'll never go back to that whore like blonde."_ She thought in her mind and of course she was right Athrun would never leave someone just lying there.

_"Oh god! What am I going to do!"_ thought Athrun, "_I just can't leave her lying here! _**'Yes you can!'** _Not you not now!_ **'Look just leave her there!** **How do you know she's not faking?'** _How do you know she is! Besides there are people around it would look bad!_ **'Let it look bad leave her on the cold hard ground she deserves it!'** _But I can't do that! _**'If you pick her up your brain will officially leave!'** _To bad one less thing to worry about_!" Athrun got out of his car and picked Mia up and placed her in the backseat. Once he had got back in the front seat he speed off toward the apartment. His brain had left him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we Yzak?" asked Shiho touching her blindfold, "This thing is getting itchy!"

"We're nearly there don't worry." Then all of a sudden the blindfold was removed to reveal a beautiful picnic overlooking the city.

"OH it's so beautiful!" shouted Shiho in glee, "I've never seen anything like it!" She smiled over at Yzak who lead her to the picnic. As they sat down Shiho smiled at Yzak.

"Yeah!" said Yzak blushing uncomfortably under her gaze.

"It's really nice." Said Shiho leaning over the food and kissing Yzak passionately on the lips, "Really nice!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun slowly laid Mia on the couch. He saw her eyes flicker and open.

"Ughhhhh." she was acting of course but Athrun didn't know that, "Ath…thr…run..n.."

"Are you okay Mia?" asked Athrun faking concern if he had a choice he would have just left her there but there were bystanders and they would have noticed.

"I think so Athy-poo…" she murmured taking off her coat, "I could use an icepack.. though… my head hurts.."

"Fine." said Athrun walking into the kitchen. He planned to stay in there a very long time and as far away form Mia as possible. Evilly grinning Mia stripped down to noting but her pink lacy thong, and push-up bra. Looking though a pad by the phone she found 'The girl's apartment.' Punching in the number she took on her fake Lacus voice.

"Allo?"

"Hey Cagalli it's me Lacus. Kira just told me Athrun has a surprise for you at his apartment. Maybe you should go over there now!"

"Thanks Lacus! I'll go over right now!" Shutting the door to the apartment Cagalli skipped down the hall the boys' apartment. Knocking on the door she was shocked to find the door opened by a very messed up looking Mia. Her hair was a mess and she looked totally thrashed.

"Hello there Cagalli. You seemed to have interrupted my weekly day with Athrun." sighed Mia touching her face, "He just loves my body so muach he can't keep his hands off. Sigh. Well I know it's disappointing to know someone is much more beautiful then you but don't do anything crazy!" She saw the tears welling up in her eyes and she loved it, "Perhaps you better go." Cagalli lifted her head up her tears threatening to overflow.

"Wha..h..how.." Cagalli murmered, "Oh could he…"

"I'm sorry that's what happens when you move in on someone who loves me I tried to warn you." Mia watched as the tears over spilled and Cagalli let out a anguishing scream and ran down the hall. Slamming the door Mia turned to find Athrun running out of the kitchen.

"Was that Cag…" athrun stared at the scantly clad Mia and glared as she ran toward him.

"Oh Athy-poo it's just and you me now," She pushed herself up and was about to kiss him before she was flung toward the wall.

"You bitch what did you do to Cagalli!" shouted Athrun grabbing his coat and preparing to open the door when it was flung open by an angry Shiho.

"How dare you cheat on Cagalli!" shouted Shiho slapping him, "And with her no less!" She punched him. Mia still hadn't put her clothes on.

"Bastard go find Cagalli before she does something stupid. And if she does you'll regret! And you put some clothes on no one wants to see a whore after a lovely date!" Shiho had seen Cagalli running away crying as she and Yzak had returned home form their date. She had heard her scream "Athrun why" and she could put two and two together. As Athrun ran out of the apartment Shiho glared at Mia.

"Now Mia I'm going to teach you a lesson about what happens if someone hurts my friends!" Yzak decided to leave Shiho and Mia alone as he walked into his room leaving Mia at the mercy of Shiho the black belt friend protector.

* * *

Well hope you guys enjoyed i was just on msn with my friend SS, naruchan1, and IYGU if I don't update on Suday it's because they tried to kill me! Well I hope you all don't hate me but i thought a rif would add drama, not sure how'll make up though. Oh well I'll think of something. Continue pushing that lovely purple button. Maybe I'll make 300 or maybe not well hate me love me either way here's my promised update.

Ciao form your possibly dead writer

OVP


	19. Chapter 19

Elo everyone here is the promised update. Just as a warning this is a very sad chapter so you might need some tissues. Well I better give mention to those wonderful reviwers who made my 300+ goal of last chapter. To day we honor...

Rinsita-chan: I wanted something to happen. And besides the story needs to end soon.

SiGnSOnThEWaLlS: As long as ppl love it. However I think this story will not go past 25 chapters.

MxC-the show-rocks my socks: I know just wonderful for Cagalli. And I believe Mia is dense very dense. Oh wait here's a pic of her stuffing crayons up her nose and getting dropped on her head that might clear a few things up.

gseedlover: Quiet torture is my speciality!

Tsukiko Hitsugaya: You're refering to Mia right not Cagalli? Think baseball bat!

3fi-pina3: No typo as you can tell all explained. But you found the whole breaking Cagalli's heart funny?

IYGU: Finally Mia gets what she deserves, however it will never be enough!

sanzo-reload: To bad their lovely moment was ended when they saw a very depressed Caglli. At least they were happy for a while. You can send me the hug by email.

ScaredBlade: Ahh but all good things must come to an end!

MiyuCagalli: Nothing much happens in this chapter but hey we're getting closer and closer.

HentaiNoBakaChick57: Glad I can be your shrink! And yes more Mia bashing!

cute-princess: Don't worry they shall be together in the end. And i have plans for Mia so hold out on the murder yet please.

shadOwcLife: That would be evil!

feaven: Work on spelling please! It took my neandrthal sis to decipher it. Oh and thanks for the review! And short!

kenshinlover2002: Oh he finds her...

asucags: Everyone loves angst! I nominate Cagalli jumping off a 11 story building! Enough for you!

Athrun's Precious Rose: I love Mia twists! They're so easy to do!

Panda: Mucho thankos for reviewing!

Canadian-Girl: Still only an 11!

Cari: Sorry about that! But seriously Cagalli hits Yunna and helps him! In his dreams she'd probably run over him a couple of times instead. She was broken hearted don't worry she destorieda phone pole on her way out. Butathrun lost his mind I mean his mind went on a vacation but it does return a little to late...

animeluver461: I'm sending all my reviews to Mia alot of people suddenly hate her. I don not account for any Athrun punching at the hands of Cagalli. my hands are possed. And if you want you can so add me to your msn.

Sunflower Seeds: Stop drinking Pepsi NOW!

Well since everyone seems to hate Mia I have taken the liberty of sending all your reviews to her. At the moment she is crying in the corner.

Now for the continuing misunderstandings of Tutoring Trouble... (or tt as i have named it)

**Chapter 19**

Crumbling to the ground Cagalli cried she didn't know where she was only that she was somewhere in the park. She cried and cried. How could Athrun do this to her he said he liked her but that wasn't the same as love was it? He gave her a necklace but maybe Athrun had always been with Mia just acting like he wasn't she was so confused. All she knew was that Mia had been in Athrun's apartment practically naked and had told her Athrun was just using her. But could she trust Mia? Banging her head against the ground in confusion she saw Athrun's necklace fall from around her neck onto the ground. She stared it. It still was sparkling and shining despite what had just happened. How could it stay so clean while Cagalli felt so dirty? So beneath it's beauty. Glaring at it she picked it up and threw it. It still shined in her anger she picked it up and began bashing it against a rock! It wouldn't break it wouldn't scratch. The reason was it represented Athrun's love for Cagalli and wouldn't break because he loved her despite what Cagalli believed. Giving up she threw it at a puddle as it began to rain.

"Damn you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cagalli!"

"CAGALLI! Where are you!" shouted Athrun so it was raining why should he care. As people looked at him from windows they all wondered what the crazy boy was doing in the rain.

"That boy will catch his death of cold!" murmured a lady to her friend

"But don't you see he's looking for his friend." the lady's companion murmured back, "He's trying so hard to find her."

"He's still crazy to be out in this weather he is better off to let his friend stay out and look for her later." The companion looked at the boy and sighed at her friend's rudeness. Anyone who had been truly in love could tell this boy was desperately trying to find his other half. His soul mate and this girl Cagalli, was her. But lovers make stupid mistakes the lady remembered her lover. The one who was only hers but a fight had separated them and well here she was alone and unloved much like her sour friend. Standing up she proceeded to the door.

"Hey where are you going!" asked her friend

"To do what I can." Her companion said smiling slightly as she left the café and proceeded toward the deranged boy.

"Excuse me." she said looking at the boy, "I believe you need this more then me." She handed him a bright green umbrella.

"Wha…" said Athrun confused. What was this lady doing offering him an umbrella? Why on earth would he need that what he needed was Cagalli! But she wasn't there.

"I believe later you'll need this." Said the mysterious lady placing the umbrella in his hand, "Don't worry you'll find her. But don't wait to long or else you will lose her." She smiled at the confused boy.

"But why are you giving me this?" he asked

"Because you have something I once had but lost it." She said smiling as she walked toward the café.

"Wait…"

"Yes?" she said turning around. Athrun looked down at the umbrella and back up at the lady.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I told you that already. You have what I lost, love. An undying love for someone. Hopefully a girl." She said looking at the soaked Athrun, "Besides an umbrella is nothing in the end just an item." She walked back into the café seating herself beside her friend she watched the boy go running down the street still calling out his friend's name.

"Murrue you are something!" whispered Natrale in her ear, "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a handsome history teacher. Would it?"

"Of course not Natrale don't be ridiculous." But in her heart of hearts she knew that it was. She didn't want to see another couple fall apart just because of one stupid mistake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli picked herself up off the ground she had done enough crying. She watched as he rain fell on the necklace a few meters away. _"I must look a mess,"_ she thought sadly, _"No wonder no one wants me as their girlfriend."_ Getting up she walked over to the necklace. Bending down she picked it up and stared at it. It seemed so fragile like her but unlike her it wouldn't break it refused to break.

"I never meet such a stubborn necklace." She said out loud rather to herself, "You remind me of me before I got involved with Athrun Zala now look at me. I'm a total mess not worthy of your beauty. Sigh perhaps it would be better if we were both out of the picture." Slowly she sat down to admire its beauty. Using her finger she touched the delicate curves. Sighing she lay down in the mud and let the rain splatter onto her body. No wonder Athrun didn't like her, girls weren't supposed to lie in mud and wear pants how could she assume that Athrun was different then other men. But then Mia, why did it have to be Mia! Beginning to cry again Cagalli sighed and continued to let the rain wash over her as she cried silent tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Mia you better confess or else!" shouted 6 very pissed faces.

"Umph I could probably think better if I wasn't hanging from the ceiling like a piñata! Besides if you hurt me you'll never know what I said to Cagalli." replied Mia as she was swung back and forth by a furious Shiho. Who was enjoying watched Mia get sick.

"Stop it Shiho! As much as I would like to hit this synthetic piece of crap! I can't until she tells us what she told Cagalli!" shouted Mir wishing she was the one swinging Mia around. The boys were unusually quiet wishing not to get their girlfriends mad or else they might end up on the ceiling as well.

"Umph I don't have to tell you anything. And how do you know it wasn't Athrun who came onto me with my natural beauty I'm amazed your boyfriends haven't tried."

"You are extremely full of yourself!" shouted Deraka, "How on earth can you believe your pretty when you just destroyed someone's hope. You are more ugly then a unwanted mole right on your nose. You are the most contemptuous creature to ever walk the earth! You deserve whatever horrible thing happens to you now or in the future!"

"You don't have to play hard to get. I suppose I'll sleep with you for a fee." said Mia tapping her chin as she continued to be swung around by Shiho.

"You are disgusting!" shouted Lacus standing up and glaring at Mia, "Do you truly believe anyone would want to even be in the same room as you. If I didn't know better I'd say you were still a virgin acting so full of yourself because as you can obviously tell no one wants to be within a fifty-foot radius of you! I hate to brust your bubble but everyone hates you! Even Yunna has more class then you at least he knows when to avoid dirty little heathens. The only reason you weren't left on the ground when you were supposedly hit by Athrun's car is because he's too nice and too trusting and you took advantage of that. If you care for Athrun as much as you say you do you'll leave him alone and find someone else because for the very last time, HE DOES NOT LOVE YOU HE LOVES CAGALLI!" Mia stared at Lacus.

"You're wrong," she murmured, "You have to be wrong…."

"Wrong answer!" said Shiho handing everyone a bat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God damn it Cagalli. Where are you!" shouted Athrun he was gripping the green umbrella tightly. Where the hell was she! She wasn't at the school campus, obviously not at the apartment building, the café, or the market. Where the hell could she be! " **'Now Athrun let's use our mind.'** _Why didn't you warn me about Mia!_ **'I did you just didn't listen.' **_Ggggrrrrr. Well do you know where Cagalli is?_ **'Of course not I only know as much as you. But I pay attention to details!'** _You aren't helping!_ **'Think about you and Cagalli think similar thoughts where would you go if you found out your boyfriend was cheating?'** _I don't know! All the places I already looked!_ **'Fine if that's what you think. Then maybe you ought to put up that umbrella. I'm starting to feel chilled!'**" Athrun sighed looking around he relished he was in the park, taking the umbrella and opening it he prepared to continue searching for Cagalli. There was no way in hell that he was going home without her! That was when a gust of wind blew by taking the umbrella with it.

"Damn it!" shouted Athrun chasing after it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli sighed sitting up she had been crying for so long she didn't know what it was like not to cry. Smack!

"What the hell…" muttered Cagalli looking around for what smacked her in the head. Her eyes landed on an emerald green umbrella, "Athrun… It looks like his eyes…" Gently reaching out for the handle she was shocked when she heard a rustling in the bushes. Gripping the umbrella firmly ready to use it to fend off an attacker, she dropped it in shock when she saw who emerged from the bushes.

"Athrun…"

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm afraid that this story is going to have to end soon. Probably it won't go farther then chap 25. I hope! Well this was a more of a profound chapter and a character introduction. But seriously i thought it was cute with Murrue and the umbrella. At tleast something helped Athrun. But will Cagalli do to Athrun now that he has found her... Well you'll just have to wait for the next chap on tuesday! Everyone just keeping pushing that purple button seriously i love you guys i want more reviews!Well i got to go!

Ciao from the only author to bring you Mia bashing,

OVP


	20. Chapter 20

Elo everyone it's your well beloved author I had really good intro before my computer died and deleted this chap sigh life suxs. Well ppl i'm really happy 340+ reviews you guys rock! Now to honor those lovely reviwers! Today we honor...

kenshinlover2002: It was hard for her to listen to Athru without making her to OC.

ANONYMOUS: That's right super Athrun and his sidekick umbrella have found the hiding place of Cagalli. Go Super Athrun!

Kandida: I sent it by reality mail!

gundamseedluver: Everyone wants to kill Mia seriously I need nicer fans!

DearkaXMiri4eva: I know I am thank you for reviewing!

Life.Love.Hate.Death.: So dark!

TheDevilsDaughter2010: I can't spell either gotta use spell check!

Kagari-Cagalli1579: Fine fine the one with submit review written on it! Picky picky!

Candian-Girl: Fine! Umph! Thanks for reviewing!

Athrun's Precious Rose: So how come you rarely review? I know you love my story I make it nessary for me to know who's favorite list I'm on!

Tsukiko Hitsugaya: Everyone's being so hard on Mia maybe she should end up with Athrun... Ahhhhhhhhhh..What the hell am i typing I gotta get my fingers checked!

Cagalli Y. Attha: Yeah Cagalli and Athrun not getting back together! Thanks for reviewing!

DemonME: Yunna! When was he in this chapter?

shadOwcLife: Shiho will now send your punch to Mia! Thank you!

cute-princess: That's not very cute? What kind of princess are you?

SacredBlade: I'm starting to feel sorry for Mia...Huh what am I saying evil fans and evil me I love you guys!

MiyuCagalli: Mucho Thankos!

HentaiNoBakaChick57: You mean 6 damn bats right!

sanzo-reload: By reality mail please hey if ya really want to send it msn me!

asga: Me Evil! Mwuhahaha! Love ya!

Cari: Shiho shall provide Mia bashing! Necklace is super powered and Athrun goes after Cagalli he's not a complete idiot! Already got another story lined up! Don't worry!

gseedlover: Love that you love here's update!

Sessho's little Rin: Love the story and the author please!And love that you love sugar it's a good thing!

Rinsita-chan: Have you reviewed before? Oh well thanks for the compliment!

3fi-pina3: No kidding all commets ahead! Update your story soon too!

Tasaika: I'm sensing angst lover?

PINKSISTA: You didn't fall off did you that would hurt!

Sunflower Seeds: I will get your pepsi!

animeluver461: I love that everyone hate's Mia with me! Sending pic in mail!

lilplayer: oh you bite my finger no update! Huh where did 340 band-aids come from! And evil Lacus is cool!

MxC-the show-rocks my socks: That's right it was hired to hunt down lost lovers!

Now for the continuing forgiveness of Tutoring Trouble...

**Chapter 20**

Hearing a dull thud Athrun lifted his head to come face to face with a mud covered Cagalli.

"Cagalli…" he said trying to grab her hand

"Get away from me you two timing jerk!" shouted Cagalli grabbing the umbrella and preparing to use it as a weapon.

"I swear on my life that I had nothing to do with what Mia did! I thought she was injured I was wrong! I didn't mean for Mia to say whatever she said to you! I swear it was just a big mistake! A misunderstanding!"

"But you did! It was provocative! You just wanted to save your sorry behind! You see her lying there and bystanders are watching, not wanting to tarnish your good name you do the gentlemanlike thing. You pick her up! When you know you can't trust her! You pick her up because if you didn't your perfect reputation would be ruined! I and my feelings are less important then your good standings with your teacher! I will never be able to trust you again!" Athrun gaped at her like a fish out of water his mouthing opening and closing but nothing coming out! Cagalli seeing his confused face seized the opportunity to run. However she didn't get far before Athrun was chasing her. She ran as fast as she could all she knew was that she had get away from Athrun.

"Come back here Cagalli!" shouted Athrun running desperately after the retreating blonde, "You're… you're…RIGHT!" He screamed at her back. She didn't hear him and continued running. Still gripping the umbrella she looked down at it. Gripping it tighter she continued to run. "_This would be a great time to help me!_ **'Really does someone need my help! I'm flattered!'** _Ggggrrrr help me or else… _**'What enlighten me!'** _Why did you have to be my mind._ **'Focus here! Cagalli running far away! Now why would that be?'** _Ya know you're really annoying! _**'Once again focus here try shouting at her again maybe she'll hear you!'**" Summoning up all his energy Athrun prepared to try shout again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now we're only going to ask this one more time!" said Shiho swinging her bat dangerously close to Mia's fake chest, "Even with all that padding this will still hurt!" Mia glared at her however it wasn't very strong. With all the hitting and punching she was starting to get a concussion. Was it possible for a plastic surgeon's worst nightmare to surfer from head trauma to the chest area? She was starting to see Athrun heads spinning around.

"I suggest you tell her." sighed Lacus sipping some tea, "I mean we've been at this for hours and I believe me you deserve all that hitting but we're getting no where.Just tell us what we want to know and perhaps we'll let you down."

"No way!"

"Have it your way!" exclaimed Mir, "Shiho hand me the bat!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli was getting father ahead. _"I've only got one shot and it has to be really loud!"_ thought Athrun clamping his hands around his mouth he shouted,

"CAGALLI YOU'RE RIGHT I WAS ONLY PROTECTING MY REPUTATION!" He continued running after Cagalli however at the top of the hill Cagalli had stopped running after hearing Athrun.

"_Does he really mean that? Has he finally relished that he always does what is expected of him? Or is he just trying to get me to stop? How do I know if this is for real?" _thought Cagalli. Athrun hadn't really been paying attention until he slammed into Cagalli who was standing at the top of the hill thinking. Rolling down the hill the both landed with a thud with Athrun on top. When the both regained their bearings from the fall Athrun looked down at Cagalli and shouted,

"What the hell Cagalli stopping short like that we could have really injured ourselves rolling down that hill!"

"Sor.rry…" murmured Cagalli pushing Athrun off her so she could sit up, "Did you honestly just admit that you didn't want to ruin your reputation!" she wanted to make sure that's what he had said if he didn't well… she was a champion runner.

"Yes happy?" replied Athrun, "You were right I should have left her whether she was injured or not. She didn't deserve the little bit of trust I had in her to do the right thing! Okay I made a mistake I need to learn to not do what is expected of me happy!" He shook his hands in front of his face for emphasis, "However I think she's learning her lesson right now." He said smiling evilly.

"Why's that?"

"Because I left her in the hands of Shiho."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She looks a little sick, doesn't she?" asked Mir looking at the battered and bruised Mia, "Well at least she finally confessed what she said to Cagalli! What a horrible thing to say! Having an affair every week! HA! The dayt hat happened was the day the ice caps melt." Giving Mia a hearty push toward Shiho they began a game of hit the Mia.

"Now Mia we're very happy that you confessed but… We still need you to learn a lesson." Grinned Shiho evilly

"Come on you guys. As much as I enjoy watching her get sick. She's had enough we don't want to sink to her level do we?" stated Lacus, "Come on let's untie her and let her be on her merry way." As they watched Mia trip and tumble down the hall Lacus called out,

"And if you ever do a stunt like this Mia. We won't be as generous!" Slammign the door shut Lacus looked triumphet, "I wonder how long it will take her plastic surgeon to repair all the damage?"

"I bet 30 dollars on two days!" shouted Yzak getting his wallet out.

"I say 12 hours!" shouted Mir throwing 30 on the table.

"No, no at the most 24!" exclaimed Deraka

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to forgive me?" asked Athrun. Cagalli had been glaring at him from under the umbrella for a good 20 minutes.

"No."

"Come on. I said I was sorry!"

"Not good enough!"

"But I thought you forgave me? Ya know when I confessed my undying desire to please?"

"No I did not Zala!"

"Don't tell me we're a last name basis again!"

"Yes we are until I can trust you again!"

"I'm sorry but that is not good enough!"

"Wha…" Cagalli was cut off as Athrun quickly scooted under the umbrella and gave her a deep kiss on the lips the kind that made her go to jelly.

"Do you forgive me now?" asked Athrun taking the umbrella from her trembling hands and covering the both of them with it. She didn't respond getting worried he placed his hand on her forehead, "You're shaking your face is flushed do you feel ok?"

"I'm fine!" said Cagalli pushing his hand off her forehead and glaring at him, "And no you are not forgiven!"

"How about now!" asked Athrun tickling her.

"No hahaha no…stop hahaha!" screamed Cagalli falling in the mud with Athrun on top. Now having totally discarded the umbrella Athrun continued to tickle her.

"Not until you for give me!"

"Then hahaha we..we're haha going to be he..here a..haha long ti..time!" shouted Cagalli in between laughter.

"Forgive me now!" shouted Athrun sighing as he watched tears leak from her eyes. They were both stubborn but this time he was going to be the more stubborn one. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it.

"NO!" shouted Cagalli still laughing

"Come on Cagalli!" he whispered in her ears tickling her cold skin with his warm breath. Cagalli blushed deep red.

"Stop tickling me.." she demanded he ceased but prepared himself incase she was bluffing, "How about I forgive you but you have to do me a favour and you're on a probation period if you do something stupid I'll really never talk to you again." Glaring at her he asked,

"What kind of favour?"

"Nothing to extreme."

"I don't like that look in your eye."

"Oh stop being such a baby."

"Gggrrrr… fine!" He leaned down and kissed her, "Nothing to crazy."

"Right." said Cagalli standing up and picking up the green umbrella, "Nothing to crazy." Athrun joined her under the umbrella. Sure he was a little unhappy about the whole probation period but he was just glad to be forgiven that he had forgotten about the favour.

"Athrun all you have to do is…" She whispered it in his ear.

"Damn you!" he shouted glaring at her.

"Thems the breaks. Scoot over I'm getting wet!"

* * *

Well you ppl have been busy with that purple button just keep pressing it I hope for 355 please oh pretty please! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter so **what should Athrun's torture be? **Send in a review! Love you guys. Well me and my friend Swasti are thinking of writing a story and some how posting it about our lives so i'll try to keep you guys informed about that. She's more of a Harry Potter fan though. And SS I will not say this again put down the damn pepsi it's an evil brew that should be locked up! I saw ytou drinking it today at lunch evil evil person! Oh and in about 3-5 chaps when this story is done I already got another lined up! Tee he! Me so busy for you guys! So review and i love you guys!

Ciao from me the awesome author

OVP


	21. Chapter 21

Well here I am the awesome writer you all love! I've updated Wah-hoo! Phew this was the longest chap yet! 6 pages nearly died due to short attention plan but I pulled through! Well I'm impressed the most reviews so far was submitted for the last chap! 34 me impressed! Not to mention another 30 away from 400 wopee! Me just stole chocolate chips from fridge me hyper! Now let me honor awesome reviewers...

jenniferseedlover: Love that you love!

Cagalli Y. Attha: A few more days this chap dedicated to finding date! Keep reviewing!

coquettish-zala: Trying to get a date and living will be torture enough for Athrun!

Yukimi noh Daiomoru: Update ahead...i hope!

Mr. J Everyday: Cool name! What kind of torture is that... that's revenge and Cagalli is the one calling the shots. Starting to feel sorry for Athrun...

Tsukiko Hitsugaya: How about daring to try and find date from among fans! (girls/boys)

MysticalMaiden915: No suggestions! Umph! But I still love ya!

Tina Sudan: Evil evil girl! Thanks for encouragement but please more lovely comments after all the trouble it took you to read it! I really wanted you to read it before I revealed my identiy you owe me 5 weeks of compliments!

WindDemoness: Maybe Shiho should end up with Athrun... maybe not...

Athrun's Precious Rose: Hey me Cagalli in real life and I can talk to you anyway I want! Umph besides you love me to darn much not to review! Sticks out tongue!

HentaiNoBakaChick57: I hear they're making Mia vodo doll won't that be fun...

PINKSISTA: Glad to be apperciated for talent! Umph evil friends won't read story!

kenshinlover2002: Evil fangirls/boys! Mwuhahahahaha cough cough hack chocked oon gum... Gag that was horrible nearly died no update sigh.

cagals: Always an AxC fan no worries beside already got next story planned out! Always faithful me! Parents crazy because well did you read bio... My mom does bird calls and calls me a sucalabumma (don't ask!), my father is twitchy, and to be honest my little sis is a wrestler who uses me as punching bag. See why school is better!

asucags: Then love this chap too!

MiyuCagalli: That's right poor athrun he didn't see them coming!

ANONYMOUS-gsd: Sigh you're no fun! Umph! Review!

DemonME: Oh you want in on bet?

shadOwcLife: No I got better torture book yours is out of date! Besides mine says "Cagalli's ultimate revenge book!" ha!

cute-princess: Worst then all those combined and it has only just began! Mwuhahaha!

SacredBlade: Now the Athrun torture can begin!

QUEENPaul: Hey this is myt story the button can be any color it wants! Purple is way cooler! Sticks out tongue!

premium-heart:Uhhhh you don;t like bashing anyone... wahhhhh... me like bashing! sniff

MxC-the show-rocks my socks: Cagalli's evil little mind is coming for you run!

Cari: Thems the breaks means that whether you like it or not its going to happen, so that's just to bad for you! I really don't know but sure i'll just take your money... and put in the bet..whew!

gundamseedluver: That should happen!

animeluver461: I promise poking in next chap ok! Don't worry though I've got CIA, FBI and MIA hunting down SS's pepsi!

3fi-pina3: Did you think she hda a real one?

soft whispers in the wind: Very profound name!How come no one can think of anything evil!

silvercage: No kidding he already has a yaht, a mansion, and a in home bowling alley! Sigh me must become plastic surgeon! Who the hell gave Mia so much money!

gseedlover: Everyone loves it! Keep reviewing! Love ya!

Sunflower Seeds: Did you actually review story? oh ahhhh wait one little sentence! Thanks for telling me your list but you left out brain!

Cagallifan: You mean Mia right? No one does so I had to do it myself umph!

Tasaika: And no suggestions for torture? Sigh!

Now for the continuing fangirls and fanboys of Tutoring Trouble...

**Chapter 21**

"So all you have to do is go on one date? It seems to simple to me." stated Kira later that night as boys were conversing over what happened today.

"No she said just one date." resurged Athrun more to himself then to Kira

"Kira's right it's too simple for a girl like Cagalli." said Yzak looking over at Dearka who hadn't said anything all though the conversation.

"What do you want me to agree with Athrun or Kira?" asked Dearka, "Both have good arguments!"

"How come you're so smart all of a sudden?" asked Yzak

"Hey I was always smart!"

"Uh-huh…" said Yzak staring past Dearka to Athrun on the opposite couch, "Do you truly believe Cagalli doesn't have something else planned? I mean being her friend and boyfriend do you truly believe she'll spare you from some horrible fate?"

"Well.. I..uh..uh.." stammered Athrun searching for words to try and reassure himself.

"See even you don't trust that she won't pull something!" said Yzak gesturing with his hands toward Athrun.

"Well as long as I'm forgiven I'm happy. Even if my torture is the worst thing in the world!"

"It probably will be!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Ugh…." murmured Athrun, "Stop the knocking." Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Getting up Athrun looked at the clock "5am who the hell could it be!" he shouted groggily. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Opening the door Athrun barely had time to react before he was trampled by his crazy fangirls he was even shocked to see some boys among the fangirls. "AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh" Athrun screamed as he was trampled by over 330 fangirls and about 100 fanboys.

"I want the date with Athrun!" shouted one

"No I was here first!" shouted another

"But the poster said he was transferring gay!" shouted one of the boys. The apartment was now flooded by too many bodies. Yzak, Dearka and Kira had all locked their doors haven been warned ahead of time by their girlfriends.

"I'm getting the date with Athrun!" shouted another fangirl with a chest the size of a watermelons, "I'm much sexier then all of you!"

"No way!" said a geeky looking fangirl, "He's smart he'll so choose me!" During all the confusion no one had noticed that they were standing on Athrun. Looking around the floor Athrun spotted a flyer picking it up he began to read in his head, "_Athrun Zala looking for one date, one time. TODAY ONLY! Due to extreme beat Athrun Zala_ _beloved sex god needs a girlfriend for one date. ONE DATE! One time offer arrive at 5 am sharp and have your chance at Athrun's heart. Come in anything underwear allowed also loves big boobies, possibly might have sex with you depends on mood! Anything goes! Oh possible homosexuality due to lack of girlfriend offered to all those lovesick boys no gender discrimination. To all those wanting chance at his heart! Have fun! The battle has begun for the one time opportunity at Athrun's heart if one person goes on date and is not to Athrun's liking to bad no more dates! So fight, fight! Fight for Athrun's affections! Apartment 333 at the corner of Sheron St. and Fern Boulevard. See you there! One time offer Athrun will only pick one! So be the best! Enjoy the war!_" No one had noticed the small print at the bottom of the flyer, "_I'll be watching don't do anything stupid! Or else! Love Cagalli_" "What love?" murmured Athrun, "You practically sent me to my doom!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening his laptop Kira saw "You've got mail!" flashing in the corner opening up the link Kira smiled when he relished all his friends were on.

AngerMangement: They're going to break down the door! I swear if they do…

PinkPrincess: Stop being such a baby we have to put up with AngryGolden.

AngryGolden: Hey!

Photolover: She's right ya know!

AngryGolden: I'm gonna…

AngerMangement'sGirl: Ever considered therapy? Athrun's sure gonna need it!

AngryGolden: Umph! He should be glad it isn't worst!

Freedom: Oh Yeah….

PinkPrincess: You're being really cruel!

AngryGolden: That's too bad!

BlondeMan: Hey finally got laptop from Yzak!

AngerMangement: Oh Yeah!

BlondeMan: Oooowwww!

Photolover: Ya ok?

AngerMangement'sGirl: Seriously we just tried to open the door they're blocking the hall!

AngryGolden: I never thought they'd be so many…

Freedom: See what happens when you're evil he might fall in love with one of them!

PinkPrincess: Don't joke! Do you think he's still alive?

Freedom: No one will know till he bangs on the bedroom door!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun had been trying to move from his current position on the floor. But every time he moved someone would step on some part of his body while trying to break down the bedroom doors. Sighing he knew he had to get up. Slowly standing he prepared himself for the worst if he was dead how could someone go on a date with him? Then again they'd find a way.

"HEY!" shouted Athrun standing on what was left of the destroyed couch.

"Oh God Athrun!" swooned the girls and boys. Athrun flinched.

"Let's get this done quickly, ok?" he asked he hadn't been expecting the overwhelming burst energy from his fans. Girls and boys were grabbing onto his pajama's and shouting,

"PICK ME!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Athrun but everyone ignored him! Everyone was so busy fighting over him they ripped of his pajama top had reduced his pants to shorts! As he was pushed and pulled Athrun noticed how close he was to the door of his and Kira's room. Banging madly on it he was relieved when to door quickly opened and pulled him in slamming after with about 430 people banging against it.

"You're a mess!" shouted Kira returning to his computer.

"What the hell are you doing! I nearly got mauled and you're on the internet!" shouted Athrun searching for some clean clothes. Looking at Kira he saw him typing vigorously on his laptop, "What the hell are you doing!" Shouted Athrun looking over his shoulder and onto the screen.

AngerMangement: So he survived?

Freedom: Yup! Is now glaring at me for saving him!

AngryGolden: What!

PinkPrincess: Don't break the laptop AngryGolden!

Freedom: He just stole my laptop!

BlondeMan: Ha ha!

Justice: You guys are cruel!

Photolover: Don't look at us! AngryGolden came up with posters!

Justice: But you guys knew!

AngryGolden: Hey Justice picked a date!

Justice: I outta…

AngryGolden: Forgiveness on the line…

Justice: ggggrrrrr…

Freedom: Well now that you have some clothes on! Justice you need to go pick a date!

AngerMangement'sGirl: Yup! Go show those girls what you're made off!

AngerMangement: Play doh!

Justice: Ha ha!

Athrun growled as Kira pushed him toward the door. Putting his eye to the keylole he tried to find a girl that wasn't wearing, holding, or kissing anything that resembled him. Looking for one sensibly dressed so this could be the least painful for him, in the whole sense of being able to live this down. Sighing he looked and spotted a sensible dressed girl in the corner he was considered her until she kissed another girl! She had come to pick up girls! Mentally gagging Athrun tried to seek out another one preferably not chanting his name as if it was going out of style! Sighing Athrun quickly came to the conclusion that there was no one in the room besides the lesbian who wouldn't jump him the minute he left the room. Decided then it was most safest to just grab random person ask them to avoid being massacred by leaving room. Putting his eye to the keyhole he prepared to grab_, "1…2…3…"_ reached out he randomly grabbed someone. Opening his eyes he blinked three times before quickly thrusting and slamming door on blushing boy! _"Oh god…."_ Once again he prepared this time to grab a girl! _"1…2…3…"_ He reached out he blushed bright red when it wasn't a shirt he came in contact with! Pulling his hand back in and sinking to the floor, he looked over at Kira who had fallen off the bed. Getting up Athrun took the laptop from his shaking hands.

Justice: You ppl suck!

AngryGolden: Probation.

BlondeMan: You don't want to get her mad do you?

PinkPrincess: Be nice, is it really that bad?

AngerMangement'sGirl: Hey got one yet?

Justice: No they're all trying to kill me!

AngerMangement: So we heard!

Justice: Huh?

Photolover: Kira's there to give us the 411!

Justice: Nooooooo

AngryGolden: Coming in contact with no shirt recently?

AngerMangement'sGirl: Or possibility a hormone driven boy?

Justice: You should all go to hell!

AngryGolden: Is someone a little sensitive?

Justice: If I wasn't doing this for redemption I would have killed u by now!

AngerMangement'sGirl: Nuh-huh!

Photolover: U like her too darn much!

Justice: I'm starting to prefer the fans…

"Get away from my laptop!" shouted Kira grabbing onto Athrun's shirt and pulling him off the bed, "You still need to pick someone! And don't give me those puppy eyes it's your own fault!" Athrun sighed and once again resumed his peeping out the keyhole. Groaning Athrun looked around, _"This is impossible! Myabe I should just hone Mia and get this over with! At least with her I can defend myself! ……..Ahhhhhhh what the hell why the hell would I think that! The last thing I want is to be seen with Mia in front of Cagalli! Oh God what happens if a pick totally posh girl! Then Cagalli might forgive but throw a fit and then never speak to me again! Ahhhhhh this sucks! Why can't it be simple!" _Kira was laughing at the expression on Athrun's face! How could he be so dense! Cagalli was doing this as a test, sure he still had to go on a date with someone. But she was going to judge him through the date! She'd probably put on an overcoat like in some of those mystery books and follow him around with sunglasses on! It wasn't such a big deal! That was when the door broke…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It serves you right typing such horrible things about me!" shouted Athrun as Kira cried over his laptop, which was now nothing but pieces of jewelry.

"Wahhhhhhh, it took me five years to save up!" cried Kira into the comforting arms of Lacus

"So what exactly happened?" asked Shiho surveying what was left of the room.

"I got a date."

--------------------------------flashback----------------------------------------------------------------

The door burst open sending about 200 hormone crazy girls and boys into the room thinking fast the only thing Athrun could do was grab Kira by the hand and shove both of them under the bed. No event hinking about the poor laptop above them. It wasn't until five minutes later when Kira's breathing had returned to normal that he tired to retrieve his laptop.

"I gotta save it Athrun!" whispered Kira fiercely

"If you go out there they'll know I'm under here!" whispered Athrun right back holding onto Kira's legs for dear life.

"No not my laptop…." moaned Kira watching pieces fall to the floor

"Hey what are you guys doing under here?" asked a female voice. Athrun would have hit the top of the bed and alerted them of their presence if it wasn't for Kira holding him down.

"What the..who the…" asked athrun desperately trying to understand what was going on.

"I'm a reporter trying to get the inside scoop on the noisy apartment here!" said a cheery woman pulling out a tape cassette, "Can you tell me what is happening?" Athrun groaned now he was going to be in the news. This sucked!

"Uhhhh… well.. ya see…"

"Oh for God's sake! He's a freaking male icon beloved by all!" shouted Kira he had just lost his laptop and he was not going to stand for this anymore! Pulling himself from under the bed he began shouting at the obsessive fans, "Okay you freaks of nature out out out!" Pushing them out the door and out into the hall he looked for one decently dressed. Finding one he grabbed her hand, took her phone number, and informed her she was going to be Athrun's date. Slamming the door shut he returned to his room.

"I guess I got all I need…" said the reporter lamely. Slowly walking out the door so as not to disturb the very scary Kira. Sighing Athrun called everyone to come over and help clean up the apartment.

-----------------------------------------------end flashback--------------------------------------------

"So you finally got a date!" teased Yzak watching Athrun squirm as Cagalli appeared to care less, "Well at least we know you have a chance." Sighing Athrun once again looked at Cagalli, _"Why is she so silent."_ He thought, _"Usually she would be laughing in my face telling me what a klutz I am but shes acting indifferent towards me."_ Sighing Athrun began to prepare for his date later that day.

* * *

Well guys there's my update I hope you all enjoyed! **Next chap is the date what will happen** give my your opinion i might or might not use it. Seriously though did you all enjoy it? I thought it rather funny! Ya know I really ought to change that name and publishthis as a book that would be interesting! Gotta type fast or else not get dinner sigh really need to get lock on bedroom door and kill sister. not sure which is more important to all my friends who have findly figured out I am author I love you guys and t the reviewers you are the best and deserve everything you wish for anyways got dinner to go to.

Ciao from the famished author

OVP


	22. Chapter 22

Elo There! I was told that chap 21 was confusing so here's summary:

We begin with Athrun telling the boys the plan. Then we skip to the morning where Athrun opens the door to find both fangirls/boys. After being trampled by them he finds a flyer telling him why their there, for a date! So Athrun eventually makes it to his room getting inside he sees Kira talking to their friends.Still having to find date Athrun tries by sticking his hand out into the crowd and grabbing random people! This fails! The door bursts open and Athrun and Kira hide under the bed. Leaving Kira's laptop. Athrun tries to stop Kira from retrieveing his laptop. Kira gets pissed and scares fans out of apartment and picks random girl for Athrun's date now your up to date!

Well I hope that cleared some things up. Now I'm happy 400+ reviews you guys rock! You all should get pllacks or something trophey maybe! Well now lets hinor those reviewers!

IYGU: Are you ever not grounded!

MeiunTenshi: Thank you for reading it all! Ah that would have been awesome! Oh well keep reviewing and we'll call it even!

SignsonThewalls: Be afraid be very afraid! Oh and feel sorry for Athrun!

PINKSISTA: Being clean is cool! But I'm not clean hey was that a pig? Oh well! Locks are cool too! Hey cool dance moves do you sell them to Usher? Love ya Pinky!

cagallilookalike: Me awesome oh wait that's the neighbour! In your face me awesome writer not slut! Ha ha not very impressive sigh!

MiyuCagalli: Summary at top hope it helps! To put it simply Athrun got date because he pissed off Kira!

MysticalMaiden915: Uh here's a tissue i didn't want to make you cry! That's right just blow! You get it wah hoo some ppl didn't points upward! No offense up there! Hey reviewers are cool to besides without you reviewers I'd give up! Teehee!

gundamseedluver: Trust me mine is scary then any sis of yours! Hay why not add me to msn or send email and we'll see who's sis is more evil!

naruchan1: You extremely evil! Reporter was random person no way related to gundam seed. Ummmm probably based of SS for hyper active questions. What do you mean loser! More reviewers then you who's loser now! hey update or not me no care and review I have like 50 fans so it'd become 49 big whoop. Ha ha!

ANONYMOUS-gsd: I'd know if you had taken it off list me keep records! Evil laugh! If you stop reviewing I might stop updating slows down typing of chap 23! Blame on her everyone!

SacredBlade: Wrong is always funny! Isn't that odd? Love that you love!

cute-princess: Mucho Thankos!

kenshinlover2002: Evil is so good though, I mean come on if it was all bunnies and no booboo's wouldn't yah hate it?

soft whispers in the wind: Summary at top to help you! Hey now everyone knows I actually read the reviews and I think I need to meet your friend it sounds like we have alot in common.

asucags: Your the third person confused sum at top! Oh and about the whole from door broke to Kira crying it was all explained in flashback! I know I was tried but high on something when writing chap! Sighs hope you understand now!

3fi-pina3: Eeeww your disgusting because of you Athrun shall now suffer more! mwuhahahaha! I did it because it was funny and me evil!

animeluver461: I should kill you! Must kill animeluver!Must kill animeluver!Must kill animeluver!Must kill animeluver!Must kill animeluver!Must kill animeluver!Must kill animeluver!Must kill animeluver! Oh and no update for you! Umph stop reading now! If I culd block you from reading story I would! Must kill animeluver!Must kill animeluver!Must kill animeluver!

Sunflower Seeds: athrun is so dramtic I love to provoke him! Tee heee! Oh and I'm sending the pepsi destoyers in an email to destroy your supply ha ha!

Cari-Akira: Watermelons! Tee hee! I know that pisses me off! When you can't figure out who the hell is talking and you spend like an hour trying to figure it out!

Tsukiko Hitsugaya: No monkeys sorry! But it gets real evil by Cagalli! Ha ha!

Tasaika: More punishment ahead! If you don't laugh I don't know who will!

gseedlover: Athrun suffering is cool!

MxC-the show-rocks my socks: No kidding I've got pics! Tee hee I love ebay!

Well there ya go! Sighs! Me so tired yawns hope everyone understands this chap!

Now for the continuing torturing of Athrun in Tutoring Trouble...

**Chapter 22**

Sighing Athrun looked around the square. According to Kira his date was a redhead, with bright violet eyes.

"Athrun is that you!" shouted a very sugar coated voice. Athrun cringed as he turned around. This girl defiantly was fluorescent. He electric red hair was tied on the back of her head in two ponytails, her bright violet eyes were heavy shadowed with neon blue and she was wearing a neon green dress. _"I should have brought sunglasses."_ moaned Athrun in his mind.

"Yah know this morning when I heard the news I really thought about wearing just my undies to show you how hot a girl can be. But then I thought come on Athrun so doesn't want a flirtatious girl, because if the rumors are true and you're dating whats-her-name…. Cag something whatever… then your expectations must be very low. Then it occurred to me you'd go for a nerdy girl so I thought I'd just dress up in some ugly glasses and put on no make up then I'd just go to your apartment reading a book. But then it occurred to me that I don't own a book and bringing a textbook would be impossible because I might break a nail, So in the end it was so late that I just decided to come in my pink Athrun head pajama's and here I am. Hi I'm Tina Nita!" finished the girl's long winded introduction. _"This girl talks more then Lacus does!"_ groaned athrun in his head, _"What the hell is wrong with her? She never stops talking! What was Kira thinking when he choose her! Pink Athrun head pajamas! Why am I getting no money off this! What the hell is she saying now!"_ Athrun stared at Tina Nita as she continued taking about irrelevant stuff.

"So I've been like in love with you since I saw you like four years ago! I've got your picture posted on my wall and I've keep an up-to-date diary on where you go to school and stuff. And when I lived close to your house I used to stand outside and watch you turn your lights on and off! Then I'd climb the tree and pretend I was Romeo outside your window and you would open the window and invite me in and make love to me!….." Athrun was gagging in his mind, _"Must get restraining order! Must get restraining order! Must get restraining order! Must get restraining order! Must get restraining order! Must get restraining order! Must.."_ Seriously as soon as this date was over he would most defiantly be going to therapy. What Athrun didn't know as he and Tina set out for the restaurant was that he was being watched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn bright pink trench coat!" mumbled Cagalli glaring at the repulsive jacket.

------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean this is the only trench coat you guys own!" shouted Cagalli at her 3 friends, she had never been so repulsed. Between her and her friends the only parts of her disguise she had found was a bright, pink trench coat and a pair of giant oversized sunglasses. She'd look like a clown! Glaring at them she grumbled snatched up the articles and began to tail Zala.

----------------------------------------------end flashback---------------------------------------

Grimacing at the memory Cagalli glared at the trench coat wishing it would disappear. Sighing she pulled out her binoculars and looked over at the patio restaurant where Athrun had taken the girl. _"They look to be having a good time,"_ thought Cagalli starting to feel jealous, _"Umph! I bet you she is as dull as talking to a log. Although she and Athrun seem to be talking a lot since I've been spying on them she hasn't stopped talking, is that a good or bad sign? Uggggg I want to hear what their saying."_ Moving from behind the lamppost Cagalli walked toward the restaurant slowly hiding in shadows along the way. Kneeling behind the fence beside the table she peep-rallied herself in her head, _"I'm only do this so Zala won't get hurt! Yeah I'm doing it as a friend not because I have feelings for Athrun. I'm just making sure the girl isn't asking inappropriate questions. Yeah that's why I'm hiding right beside their table, to protect the idiot. Yeah…."_ Sighing to herself Cagalli strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that was the day my puppy died. I wanted to jump off a cliff but you see that was the day your pictures came out on t-shirts so I had to be happy because I would have you by my side. I bought like 20 t-shirts and turned them into pillows and then I pretended I was talking to you and it was so wonderful…." Athrun groaned, looking at his watch he groaned again. He had finished his meal along time ago but Tina had not even touched hers. Meaning this date wasn't over till they left but if she didn't eat her meal he's never be able to leave. So far he had been faking his interest come on this girl was a freak! _"I'll never going to leave. I'll be stuck here till I'm old and gray!"_

"Hello Athrun… You are zoning out! I know your impressed by my interest in you but you can save your interest in me till tonight okay!" exclaimed hyperactive Tina gripping his hand, Athrun cringed. That was when a fork whizzed by.

"Eeekkk!" shouted Tina ducking the perfectly aimed fork, "this reminds me of the time…"

"Owww!" shouted Athrun as a spoon hit his head and one was poked/throweninto his bottom, "Who the hell is doing that!" Looking around he didn't see anyone. Grumbling he decided to ignore the silverware pelting his back and focus on Tina! Who was he kidding he hadn't got a word in edgewise since he had meet her! Forcing himself to focus on her and ignore the growing pain in his backside Athrun searched Tina for anything he could compliment her on. _"How the hell can there be nothing!"_ screamed Athrun in his mind, _"How the hell can there be nothing good about someone excluding Mia! Her clothes, her make-up, her look, and her attitude stinks! No wonder she can only fantasize with pillows no one would want to hang out with her in real life! Ahhhhhhh she's going to kill me she's even worst then Cagalli. Hmmmmm I wonder how Cagalli is doing? Now there is a woman beautiful curves, full lips. Sigh why can't she be my date why did she come up with this stupid torture! Gahhhhh!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is that jerk doing!" whispered Cagalli glaring at Athrun's back. She had been throwing cutlery at him for 5 minutes and he still ignored it no matter how many times a fork hit his but. Sighing Cagalli glared at him though the knothole in the fence. He was staring! Staring at someone other then her, and he was smiling! Smiling! That smile was only reserved for her! How dare that sorry excuse of girl take away her Athrun! _"Umph she's ugly!_ **'That's not very nice.' **_I'm not supposed to be nice he's supposed to look at me like that! _**'Is someone jealous?'** _Define jealous you sorry excuse for a mind!_ **'Now, now be nice!'** _Umph._ **'Sigh, you're hopeless!'** _Ha!_ _I just had a great idea! _**'Groans, this is not going to end well!'**_"_ Grabbing a scarp of paper off the ground and taking out a pen out of her pink pocket Cagalli quickly scribbled a message. Removing the gum she had been chewing and placing it on the back of the paper Cagalli took careful aim and flung the gum covered paper at Athrun's back.

"Yes direct hit!" said Cagalli punching the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"This girl never shuts up! What the hell is wrong with her? Was she dropped on her head as a child? Ggggrrrr get me out of here!" _thought Athrun

"And then when I was like 18 my father moved away from your house and I promised myself that I would follow you till the end of time so I stalked you and began my dream of being your wife!…"

Bang!

"What the hell!" shouted Athrun at the waiter had just hit him in the head, "Why the hell did you hit me!" The waiter shrugged and walked away.

Punch!

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" groaned Athrun who had just been smacked in the head by a member of the football team as he walked by.

Kick!

"Ooooooowwwww! What is wrong with you Miss!" shouted Athrun rubbing his head where he had been hit by her stiletto heel!

"Yah know this reminds me of the time…."

"That's it!" screamed Athrun, "Oooowww **'Hit by waitress's tray.'** Why the hell are you people hitting me! **'Smashed in head by rock.'** What the hell did I do to you guys! Ak that's hot! **'Soup bowl in face.'** And you Tina, as nice as you seem **'Hit in head with a baseball.'** I really don't like you that way and I'm sorry but I like someone… OOOOWWWW **'Had hot fondue fork shoved into but by pissed waiter.'** ELSE! AND FOR GOD'S SAKE WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU PEOPLE!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" shouted an old lady at the table to Athrun's left as she whacked him with her purse. The contact sent him flying into the fence. Standing up he glared at everyone who had hit him with something.

"Uhhhhh Athrun, I think I know what happened…" began Tina he had turned around and begun shaking from anger and embarrassment. Spinning around Athrun shouted out load,

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN IT TO ME!" Tina walked over to Athrun and was able to pull off the sign handing it to Athrun she glared at him and said,

"You are way to crazy for me I'm sorry Athrun. I just don't think we belong together! I was hoping for a much more calmer individual. You are way to out there for me! Well gotta go home and sell the pillows on e-bay! Hey this reminds me of the time I sold all my Black Eyed Peas pillows to buy Athrun ones…" As she walked out of the restaurant Athrun opened up the paper and was shocked to see written in bold letters **"I AM CHEATING ON MY CURRENT GIRLFRIEND WITH A MORE PLEASING SLUT!"** Athrun gaped at the message he only knew one person who was this cruel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how did the date go?" asked Cagalli as she and the girls walked into the boy's apartment later that night.

"Oh it went swell." said Athrun cheerfully, smiling at Cagalli happily,

"Wahhh…" said Cagalli taken aback

"Yup that's right Tina Nita was so much more entertaining then you…" began Athrun

"Huh!" interrupted Shiho shocked, "Did you say the girl's name was Tina Nita! That sounds so funny! Tina Nita! Tina Nita! Tina Nita! Tina Nita! Tina Nita! Tina Nita! Tina Nita! Tina Nita! Tina Nita!" Chanted Shiho dancing around the apartment, giggling as Yzak pulled her into his lap.

"So you had a good time…" murmered Cagalli looking away. She thought she had won when he had got the fondue fork in the ass but it seemed it hadn't been enough to stop his affections for the other girl.

"But," continued Athrun, "I wouldn't trade you in for some neon lightbulb."

"Wah.. What the hell a.." She was muffled as Athrun kissed her openly pulling her down beside him.

"Now, now Cagalli as much as everyone enjoyed the sign on my back you have to get the gum off the back of my jacket!"

"Nothing doing!" Came Cagalli's reply

"I'm sorry but I can't go on our date tomorrow with a dirty jacket can I?" asked Athrun looking at Cagalli as her face flushed.

"What date…"

"The one I promised I would give my girlfriend!"

"Wah! I so don't remember that!" shouted Cagalli as she stood up.

"Well I'm saying it now! We're going on a date tomorrow!" said a happy Athrun

"Sure! Whatever but you better not be late!" replied Cagalli punching him in the arm

"Yah how's six for you!"

"Swell see ya!"

"Hey wait what about my jacket!" exclaimed Athrun as she walked toward the door turning around Cagalli placed her hands on his chest.

"Hhhmmmm…" murmured Cagalli pinching his hands he shouted,

"Ooooooowwww! Haven't I been hurt enough today!"

"I see….Well Mr. Zala I am here to inform you that you have a heartbeat and two very capable hands and will be able to remove the gum from your jacket! Ciao!" shouted Cagalli as she ran giggling out the door.

"Did she just tell me to do it myself?" asked Athrun looking at his 6 friends as they all burst out laughing, "Umph. Stupid blonde!"

* * *

Well there ya go only 3 more chaps! So soon but I already have another story so you've got something to look forward to. Hopefully it'll be as succesful! To all those AxC lover who are rejoicing at the date I'm here to tell you no more break ups ahead, k! Happy day! Well g2g still lmao at chap though! Expect update by tuesday! Awesome fluffiness ahead so don't worry me awesome foreva!

Ciao from Athrun torturer

OVP


	23. Chapter 23

Elo! The count down has begun! Let's see if you guys can make my goal of 500 reviews by the end of this fic pwease pretty pwease! Well lets honor the reviewers who reviewed last chapter... Yoday we honor...

PINKSISTA: Love ya! Usher is idiot!

animeluver461: Child abuse! What about me! Joinign the ranks of SS bent on takingover the world one less SS follower the better. Besides I'm not physically abusing you. UMPH and me pick on Athru imaging it's you ha!

Sunflower Seeds: Now you wouldn't even post if it wasn't for me so one little thing doesn't really make that big a difference does it. And pink kills ppl you need to learn that pink is not safe!

HentaiNoBakaChick57: Someone has to be tortured and Athrun is perfect candiate!

3fi-pina3: TinaNita scary person talks to much just like someone I know...

f4ll3n4ng31: But it's to easy!

cute-princess: Love ya! send kisses!

shadOwcLife: Cooolllll!

asucags: Keep loving!

SacredBlade: Sorry me promised injured Athrun I'll be nice for next three chaps!

cagals: I also prefer stories where they meet and not know each other! Sorry it has to end but at least I have another right!

MeiunTenshi: Why thank you!

QUEENPaul: That's right purple button changer you are at my mercy hahahaha! Button is purple sticks out tongue!

Cari-Akira: I love bold Athrun! Not one of my friends is named Tina Nita so you can continue to chant name! Fondue forks hurt!

gseedlover: Only half of date!

gundamseedluver: That's what I said!

asga: Update ahead!

kenshimlover2002: Athrun would never just stand up a girl! Look at Mia! But hey one of these days she'll end up in Alaska I hope!

IYGU: Are you ever not grounded?

Canadian-Girl: son? You really need to learn how to spell along with give scores! Tee hee still waiting for 100/10!

Tsukiko Hitsugaya: Monkeys have rabies Athrun so can not die in story maybe in next!

MxC-the show-rocks my socks: Neon Lightbulb no she's harmless unless you place her near fire! but hey waht the likely hood of that... hey get away fromt there! BOOM! opps are you okay Athrun?

Now for the continuing skirts of Tutoring Trouble...

**Chapter 23**

"You are putting it on!"

"There is no way in hell!"

"You wan to look nice don't you!"

"Yeah and I'll look just as nice in khakis!"

"Come on Athrun's only seen you in a dress once! Why don't you surprise him!

"No! If he cares that much about what I wear, then he won't be living very long!"

"Come on it's just a dress it won't bite!

"It might not bite but it suffocates!"

"At least a skirt!"

"No!"

"Come on Cagalli this is ridiculous! Why own it if you don't wear it!"

"Good point! When is Good Will coming to the neighbourhood?"

"You brought these clothes you should at least wear them!"

"No! You stole my credit card and bought the clothes behind my back! If I had, had a choice this stuff would be ashes by now!"

"Come on! Just put it on! You'll look so cute!"

"I don't want to look cute! I want to wear pants!"

"There is no way you're wearing pants so just forget!"

"Would you stop being my friend if I did wear pants on this date?"

"Yes!"

"Hey Shiho where are my pants!"

"Don't even joke! You are wearing something feminine if it kills me!"

"I'll order your coffin! Because there is no way in hell that I'm wearing anything with lace, frills, curls, or skirts! So Boo Hoo on you!"

"You are being unreasonable!"

"No you are! Shouldn't Athrun like me for my personality?"

"Yes but I'm sure he'd also like you in a dress!"

"Do I look like I'm going to wear a dress!"

"No but after a shower I'm sure you'll look presentable!"

"Ouch what happened to inner beauty?"

"It went out the window the minute you became a beast wanting to wear pants to the ball!"

"Well that's too darn bad because I am not wearing a skirt or dress!"

"Cagalli you are going to wear a skirt! And if you don't you won't get to leave the room!"

"Now who's being unreasonable!"

"I'm trying to sae you!"

"From what because as far as I can tell you're forcing my worst enemy on me!"

"From embarrassing your self don't you want to make those fangirls jealous?"

"They're already jealous I haven't even been seen with Athrun in front of them! I don't need a dress to get them jealous!"

"Seriously don't you want Athrun to be shocked when he see's you!"

"Of course but he'll be just as shocked after I throw this disgusting lipstick at him!"

"You really don't care if Athrun takes you somewhere fancy and you embarrass him by wearing slacks."

"Well I ah… no your trying to trick me!

"Of course not why would I do that?"

"Because you want to see me and a skirt and brag about it to everyone!"

"No I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha! I win Lacus pay up!" shouted Shiho punching the air

"Uh come on Shiho just because I said it would only take fifteen minutes for Mir to convince Cagalli doesn't mean I lose!"

"It just pasted the fifteen minute mark and what has been accomplished zip! Cagalli still won't wear a skirt so I win!"

"This so unfair!" murmured Lacus handing over ten dollars.

"How much longer do you think it will take?" asked Shiho looking at the door.

"Umph. I don't know but seriously why won't Cagalli wear a nice skirt to impress Athrun?"

"Because she'll impress everyone else, Lacus!" began Shiho, "We all know that under those baggy clothes lies an amazing body and by showing it off Cagalli will no longer be the girl on the sidelines but someone who gets dragged into the circle!"

"I suppose…. But I mean doesn't Cagalli want to look nice for Athrun? She seems really excited about the date! When Kira first asked me out I spent hours trying to figure out which dress to wear!" sighed Lacus recalling the memory

"And look at you now engaged to good'ol Kira!"

"Don't joke Shiho!"

"Fine, fine," said Shiho raising her hands in mock surrender, "But Cagalli isn't like us she isn't use to be being with a boy let alone one she loves!"

"But Cagalli never said she loved Athrun." Pointed out Lacus

"Come on look at her don't you see it in her eyes when she's with him! She's in l.."

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I AM WEARING THAT REPLUSIVE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING SO YOU BETTER FORGET IT!"

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." sighed Lacus standing up and entering the bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look good!" said a gleeful Lacus as she opened the door for their guests.

"Yeah, and we have to keep reassuring him every three minutes he didn't go overboard." Sighed Deraka looking around, "We brought all the movies you asked for."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Athrun, "You guys are staying in and watching movies while me and Cagalli go on our date?"

"Yup!" said Yzak flopping down on the couch, "Have fun! Oh and don't order fondue."

"Ha ha! Very funny! Seriously you should become a comedian! I'm cracking up!" said Athrun sarcastically gesturing with his arms

"I can walk on my own thank you very much!" shouted a voice from inside a bedroom, "And you guys didn't have to be so rough I would have put it on eventually!" Opening the door wide out walked a very exhausted Mir looking around she opened her mouth and said,

"Now presenting the one and only Cagalli, in a skirt!" Out walked Cagalli. Everyone gaped the dress had been nice but this, this was amazing! Her hair had been pulled into a loose bun with the odd strand falling out of it. Her shirt was a mint green with a dangerous v-neckline with not sleeves. The skirt was a-line and ended just above the knee it was black in color and fitted her figure perfectly. Athrun's mouth dropped! This was surreal a dream maybe! Cagalli in a skirt, Cagalli going on date with him in a skirt! He had to stop himself from pinching his arm!

"See how nice you look in a skirt, sis!" exclaimed Kira nodding his head in approval, "You look absolutely gorgeous!"

"Umph. It's awfully uncomfortable!" she shouted trying to hide the blush on cheeks, "I think you guys have had your fun. I think I'll just go change into something more comfortable."

"Oh no you don't." said Mir blocking the door, "You have a date!" She gestured towards Athrun who immediately began to blush. Shyly reaching forward Athrun grinned sheepishly at Cagalli,

"You look nice." Athrun said, "Don't change." Grabbing his hand Cagalli blushed and glared at everyone else.

"When I come back Mir those clothes better be out of my room!" shouted Cagalli as she was dragged out the door.

"What got her so worked up?" asked Dearka after they left.

"Go look in her closet." stated Shiho placing a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Everyone followed Lacus as they were lead into their shared room.

"Ta da! Me and Mir stole Cagalli's credit card and went on s shopping spree for her!" exclaimed Lacus throwing the closet doors open.

"Everything's girly……" said Kira looking in awe at the stuff he thought he would never see in his sis's closet. There were dresses, lacy skirts, and fluffy shirts.

"You guys are evil." Stated Yzak

"Hey since she doesn't want it we get it!" giggled Mir reaching out and grabbing a skirt she'd had her eye on, "Hey and it cost us nothing!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Whew I'm glad I wore the skirt this place is sure high class.."_ thought Cagalli in awe as she looked around the very fancy Italian restaurant, _"Geez Mir wasn't kidding when she said Athrun would take me somewhere fancy. Memo to self do not entirely kill Mir. Wow!" _

"Cagalli?" asked Athrun looking at the spaced out blonde

"Huh oh sorry bout that.." said Cagalli, "I guess I sorta spaced out." Leading her to their table Athrun looked at Cagalli's shocked expression. A fancy table with food already laid out! Not to mention not near anyone else! Cagalli smiled as Athrun pulled out her chair sitting down she gazed at the food in front of her.

"So Cagalli you hungry?" asked Athrun looking over at the twitching blonde who was trying to stop herself from jumping at the plate. The blonde vigorously nodded her head.

"So what is stopping you?" asked Athrun

"Waiting for you…." Murmured Cagalli

"Hey you don't have to wait for me to eat!" stated Athrun _"Besides I'm to nervous to eat!"_

"No."

"Eat!"

"I'm waiting for you!"

"No. I'm not hungry!"

"Then why'd we come!"

"Because you are!"

"Well I'm not eating unless you do!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"1.."

"2…"

"3…." And they both tucked in. Smiling as they savoured the meal together they were just content to be in each other's company.

* * *

Extreme fluffliness but hey there's more to this date next chap winks! Well only 2 chaps left I'll update by Friday! Hey my second story is already so no worries! Oh I also want to know how many of you guys are girls or boys just trying to get an estimate as to who's what gender! Well get pushing that purple button (blue for you QUEENPaul geez) I want to have 500 reviews by end of story! Giggles next chap is extreme AxC fluff so something to look forward to!

Ciao from the no being harassed by SS's author

OVP (I noe to may ppl)


	24. Chapter 24

Elo again took alittle longer to do this chapter lots of lose ends. Sighs and friends were bothering me on msn. I'm only 50 reviews away from my 500+ review goal so keep reviewing. So now we honor those reviewers who have helped me nearly reach my goal! Today we honor...

IYGU: Finally you're on i got tired of talking to idiots... SS...

animeluver461: My head finally cleared now i know who you are. And my friends are ready to hurt you if you keep saying I'm a child abuser because they break ppl's noses when they get mad. I'd watch out! Oh and I'm the only one with Cagalli credit card privillages. HAHA!

Maeye: I know I'm awesome no need to say it agian.

Tsukiko Hitsugaya: Don't forget the nose bleed!

PINKSISTA: Not many ppl answer question but thank you for answering. You awesome! Skirts shall burn throws in fire. I tired to make it long tired very hard but short attention spand.

JC-Athie: Cute name! Mucho Thankos for review!

Tasaika: Evil girl!Yes I have another planned don't worry I'm not a one time author! Me super OVP!

asucags: I used random word tuck instead of dug just had cold and brain stopped working so I kinda just wrote random words because so tired. Fluff is coming do not be afraid!

ANONYMOUS: Thanks!

MeiunTenshi: Love that you love!

cagals: I got pictures to lazy to send though. MMmmmm must work on next story! Puts sticky note on head.

Lord Leon Towasoki: You're new at least on review list. Mmmmm thanks!

cute-princess: i know i rock thank you princess!

SacredBlade: Sorry no sequel but there will be a new story posted. Good compramise though!

Mr. J Everyday: chap 25 no worries!

kenshinlover2002: Look how long it took! Seriously Mir must have had to tape her to bed.

asga: Yes have another story do not worry! Oh faithful reviewer!

coquettish-zala: When did Athrun stop looking hot? Mmmmm looks at chaps he never did? mmmmm.

gseedlover: Scarifices must be made. Sigh Cagalli is trying to kill me right now.

Star-Moon-Angel: I know friends are evil! Hope it's fluffy enough!

naruchan1: I know you are all part of the goal! I'll just ignore you on msn!

Cari Akira: Your reviews are always fun to read. The skirt thing is exactly what i would say to my friends if a skirt was involved. Sorry for confusion but yoou see wanted to make it sound like Shiho was near by! I did mean dug in but like I had a small cold and I had to post so just finished with random sentence I'd change ifd I had energy but don't so won't. Sighs hate being sick. Yes I already have another story planned so you won't be without ovp for long! OK!

Candian-Girl: Fine no more picky. Sighs and writes my own score and holds up! You can guess! I tired to make it long but my short attention spand makes it hard. But I made it six pages long. So you better be happy! waves sign and points! Well thanxs for reviewing!

Sunflower Seeds: Likes torturing Cagalli but enjoy torturing you more! Takes away pepsi and throws of building now go fetch!

3fi-pina3: No i was actually refering to my friend SS. I'm quiet too, so me happy being quiet! Uber sorry if I hurt feelings! I tired to make this chap longer ok! But short attention spand makes it hard!

MxC-the show-rocks my socks: Wouldn't you like to know!

gundamseedluver: Not another SS! AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Now for the continuing engagments of Tutoring Trouble...

**Chapter 24**

"Mmmmmm that was delicious!" said a smiling Cagalli as she leaned back in her chair, "If I knew this is what it was like to date I would have done it a long time ago! Free food nothing is better!"

"Aren't you over exaggerating just a bit." Replied Athrun, "Who said you wouldn't pay part of the bill?"

"Ha ha very funny Athrun."

"No seriously, who said you weren't paying part of the bill? How do you think I can afford this?" mocked Athrun nodding his head as if to say he was right.

"Because I know for a fact that when dates occur the asker is the payer!" laughed Cagalli at Athrun's hurt expression, "That was the only thing I learned from 'Proper Manner for Pretty Laides' course I had to take."

"Umph. You really ought to not eat so much it's very expensive here."

"Are you saying I'm fat!"

"Or course not!"

"Yes you are!"

"How would you get that impression."

"Because you're puffing out your cheeks like you're a blimp!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I think you have something on your face."

"Wha…." Cagalli didn't get to finish because Athrun leaned over the table toward her and brushed the tomato sauce off of her cheek. She was now trying desperately to hide her bright red face.

"There you look so much nicer without tomato sauce on your face. I suppose they didn't each you to clean your face at 'Proper Manner for Pretty Ladies' did they?"

"Umph."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought we were watching romance." Groaned Mirallia looking at the selection Dearka and Yzak had picked up from the movie store.

"You said anything about that?" asked Yzak trying to decide between "SAW 2" or "SAW 1."

"These aren't exactly the kind of movies we were thinking of for tonight." murmured Lacus picking up "Scary Movie 3" and reading the back.

"Oh I haven't seen this one!" shouted a very excited Shiho as she looked though the bag and pulled out "House of Wax", "You guys actually made some pretty good selections."

"See," said Dearka, "Someone appreciates the time and energy that it took to go to the movie store and rent these."

"Umph. She'll watch anything with horror and disgusting written in the review she is not a fair comparison." grumbled Mir staring at the jumping for joy Shiho.

"Hey you never gave us a gene to choose from so we went with what we thought he majority would like." Stated Yzak

"What are you talking about there are six of us the majority would have to be four. So lets see Yzak, Shiho and Dearka like horror and whatever else in that bag." began Lacus, "Me and Mir want fantasy or romance. So that leaves…. KIRA!"

"Uhhh well I ummmm…" started Kira

"Pick a side buster or leave right now!" threatened Shiho raising a fist

"What if I were to say I didn't want to choose." Five faces began smiling at him, "Uhhh guys you're kinda creeping me out!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Cagalli no need to ignore me."

"First you call me fat.."

"I did not call you fat the words never even crossed my lips."

"Then you threaten not to pay the bill," raising a hand to stop Athrun from talking she continued to tick the things on her fingers to represent all the mistakes that had happened, "When you know that I didn't bring any money!"

"Hey is so bad to presume that my date might want to pay."

"Then you wipe the sauce off my face a criticize me on my table manners."

"Okay that's three anymore to add to your growing list?"

"Then you whisk me out of the high end restaurant before desert you better have good reason as to why I'm not getting dessert!"

"If I bought you dessert we would never be able to leave."

"It's those kind of comments that make me glad you are about to run into a wall."

"Wha…"

BANG!

"Are you alright?"

"Don't act so traumatised…" groaned Athrun trying to sit up.

"Maybe next time you should pay more attention to your surroundings so you can avoid all those nasty walls." laughed Cagalli

"Umph. If I didn't know better I'd have to say my lovely girlfriend hates me."

"Hate is such a strong word.. how about…. Wants you dead in a coffin eaten by dogs."

"That's not a word and let's say the feeling mutual."

"Now who's acting traumatised."

"I'm the one who ran into the wall I'm allowed to act like this."

"Whatever you say slow poke!" shouted Cagalli as she began running toward the park leaving Athrun trailing behind.

"Hey wait up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now it's time for the romance flick 'Kira and Teddy Bear'! The romantic tragedy about how a he she loves a bear but they can never be together because of their moving differences! " laughed Mir passing around the popcorn to the other 4 friends.

"There is no way I'm doing this besides why do I have to play Juliet turned boy. The Teddy Bear is an inanimate object it won't even move I'll wait up here on this table for eternity before it says its lines!" groaned Kira he was wearing one of Lacus's dresses and had cruelly been cornered and was now wearing make-up and the boys bless their souls had stuffed to baseballs down the front of the dress.

"Now, now Kira since we couldn't decide on a gene we went with full proof comedy!" laughed Dearka leaning on Mir's shoulder

"This is worst then kindergarten when Yzak put play doh down my pants!" shouted Kira from atop the table as he stared down at the Teddy Bear.

"Hey it's your own fault. You didn't pick a side!" shouted Yzak laughing at the memory, "Maybe we should do 'BROKE BACK mountain'"

"So not funny you guys…" moaned Kira

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun had been chasing Cagalli through the park and he still hadn't caught up. Sighing he picked up the pace, she really was a fast runner even with a full stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Athrun heard someone scream, rounding the corner he saw Cagalli being lifted off the ground by Yunna.

"Cagalli!" shouted Athrun

"So your tutor has come to rescue you!" laughed Yunna, "I'm sorry but she's mine now." He lowered his face and kissed Cagalli on the lips she struggled but when she tried to shout Yunna just stuck his tongue in her mouth. Cagalli began to cry she hit Yunna as hard as she could but she couldn't get out of his grip. Athrun stood there shocked he saw Cagalli struggling, he saw her fighting, and he saw her kissing Yunna.

"Get away from her now!" growled Athrun advancing forward

"Ha you the pencil pusher taking on champion of the wrestling team! Pathetic!"

"We defiantly need a better wrestling team you're the champion!" shouted Athrun at Yunna as he got closer, "Because I could beat you in a heart beat!"

"Ha ha that's funny. Did you hear that sweet face he said he could beat me!" Yunna looked over at Cagalli and he realised she had fainted due to his strong hold on her neck.

"You BASTARD!" shouted Athrun punching him in the face and sending him flying into a park bench. Grabbing Cagalli before she hit the ground he made sure she was breathing. Seeing the ugly bruise forming on her neck he seethed with anger.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU HURT CAGALLI!" shouted Athrun who began hitting Yunna repeatedly. What he didn't know was that the good people on the wrestling team were watching the whole thing. Not that they agreed with what Yunna was doing that were getting a paid a great deal of money to do this so their morals went out the window. Seeing Yunna gesturing the lumbered out and charged at Athrun. Ducking he kicked one in the face but got hit on the head. Trying his best to fend them off he realised he was losing conciseness fast. Looking toward where Yunna was he gather his rest of his energy and shouted at him,

"Touch her again and I'll hurt you so bad you'll wish you were dead!" then everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seriously we should have done this a long time ago!" laughed Yzak. Kira was still on top of the table glaring at the Teddy Bear.

"You people are cruel how long do you think I'll stay up here!" asked Kira looking at his friends who were now playing scrabble.

"Until we finish twister." replied Shiho

"But we never play twister!"

"Exactly!"

"Lacus you can't let them do this!" pleaded Kira

"Not now Kira I'm winning!" exclaimed Lacus

"Only because no one got any good letters!" exclaimed Shiho as she looked at the game board, "Hey after this let's play LIFE!"

"Sure!" chorused everyone.

"Why not twister!" asked Kira

"Because you don't get a choice Kuilet!" stated Mir placing a letter down.

"Umph. You people are cruel! You do know that!"

"Hey I got an idea guys!" shouted Dearka, "Let's never play twister again!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uggghhhh my head…. I feel like I got hit by a mailbox! Oooowwww!" murmured Cagalli waking up. _"Hey what am I doing on the ground?"_ she thought, _"What's going on where's Athrun. All I remember is…. YUNNA! Oh god must wake up, must wake up!"_ Opening her eyes she looked around spotting a person lying a few feet away she nearly cried when she realised it was Athrun. Crawling over to him she began shaking him.

"Come on Athrun wake up! Please wake up!" Seeing blood dripping from his swollen lips she reached up and brushed it away. He shivered smiling down at him glad to get an reaction, she heaved him by the shoulders and dragged him toward a tree so he could lean on it. She noticed how different he looked without glasses not so stern just clam and relaxed she kind of liked him this way.

"Come on Athrun you can do this!" she whispered leaning on his chest. She felt something on her back, looking behind her she spotted a hand. Looking back over at Athrun shocked she saw him opening his eyes.

"Hey." He said

"Athrun, don't you dare scare me like that again!" shouted Cagalli close to tears.

"Shhhhh don't cry." said Athrun brushing away her tears with his fingertips, "Did Yunna hurt you?"

"No." she murmured turning to the side. But he saw the bruise on her neck, and knew it must of hurt to nearly have the life choked out of you, "How are you feeling?" She asked looking in his eyes for any sign of pain.

"Actually pretty good. Considering I got into a fight with him and his goons."

"You what! You idiot! You didn't have to defend me I could have taken care of myself!"

"That's right you looked you were doing a great job in his chokehold!" he replied

"Hey at least I didn't try to take on his goons!" she shouted back as his locket swayed around her neck. Smiling he reached out and grasped the locket necklace and pulled Cagalli towards him.

"You kept my necklace." He said

"Of course I keep it! It's beautiful!"

"But I thought you would have destroyed it when you saw Mia in my apartment."

"I tell you I tried but it refused to break!" groaned Cagalli smiling at Athrun. Reaching up he unclasped it form her neck and opened it revealing their pictures.

"Do you know why this is so special to me?" he asked looking at Cagalli as she shook her head, "You see this is a heirloom passed down in my family for generations. You see my great, great, great, great, great grandfather fell in love with a beautiful maiden but he didn't know how to tell her. So he got this idea that if he craved the words somewhere where she would find them she would know how he felt. So he began working he tried using rocks, trees, dirt but every time the girl was to preoccupied to notice. He began to lose hope that he would be able to tell her how he felt so giving up he returned to his blacksmith shop. A few days after giving up the girl came into her shop and asked him to craft her a necklace. Handing him the silver he had an idea. For a whole week he dedicated himself to the necklace. Having sleepless nights as he worked on the necklace. When the girl returned one week later he handed her the necklace opening it she was shocked to see the words…" Moving slightly Athrun pulled out his picture to reveal the word 'MARRY' then he removed Cagalli's photo 'ME.' Cagalli began crying as she took the necklace from his hands to read the words, "She of course said yes because well the necklace was actually an excuse so she could see him. They were married and to every son the necklace was passed down so that they would always be able to tell the girl they loved that they loved them." Cagalli was really crying now as Athrun finished his story. Slowly standing up and going down on one knee in front of Cagalli,

"Cagalli Yula Attha will you marry me?" asked Athrun

"Of course you moron!" she cried lunging at him as they fell on the ground laughing.

"Oh and before I forget." He opened a secret compartment in the back of the necklace and pulled out a brilliant ruby ring and slipped it on her finger. Kissing her deeply he looked in her eyes, "I love you!"

"The feeling mutual! I love you to Athrun!" giggled Cagalli moving a little to get off of him.

"Oowwwww I think you broke something!"

"Hey!" she said pouting, kissing her pouting lips Athrun looked at Cagalli.

"Now how are we going to get me home?" he asked

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock. Knock.

"Kira get the door!" murmured Shiho from the couch they had been playing games for the last 6 hrs and were all crashed out on the couch.

"I bloody well can't remember!" Kira shouted gesturing to the Teddy Bear at the foot of the table.

"Fine we'll play twister." Groaned Mir pulling out the game pieces. Stretching out his cramped limbs Kira walked toward the door completely forgetting he was still wearing Lacus's dress.

"Hello." Said Kira opening the door to find a very shocked looking Athrun and Cagalli.

"Uhhhh we aren't interrupting something are we?" asked Cagalli unsure if she even wanted to know. Reality clicked in Kira's mind. _"Oh My God!"_ Quickly covering himself as if he had opened the door stark naked he ran down the hall and into the boys apartment in hopes of washing off his shame.

"Okay what are you guys doing?" asked Cagalli walking into the apartment with Athrun leaning on her. As she placed him on the couch she laughed at her friends who were now asleep on the twister board.

"You know they're going to feel that in the morning." stated Athrun looking at their friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys are engaged!" shouted Kira now in over-protective brother mode

"Yes Kira and stop shouting so loud!" replied Cagalli applying some rubbing alcohol to Athrun's wounds, which luckly weren't to serious. As she moved her head to the side Kira caught sight of the bruise on her neck,

"What the hell happened to your neck?" he asked

"Uh… well..ya..see…" she tried to begin but it really only brought her closer to tears.

"Yunna attacked her," stated Athrun looking at Kira, "I tired to save but ended up getting hurt too. But at least I got her away from Yunna."

"How did you two get engaged?" asked Mir speaking up from the couch where she was rubbing her cramped legs.

"Well it was actually was not suppose to happen, but well I thought it was a really appropriate time and well yeah…" said Athrun sheepishly looking at Cagalli blush as read as a tomato.

"But when are you guys going to have the ceremony I mean you don't want to do anything rash. You still have to finish school." Stated Kira

"Hey we aren't stupid Kira." said Cagalli, "We will be like you and Lacus and have the ceremony after we finish school. Don't worry! Besides your one to talk when you and Lacus are the first to be engaged. So don't criticize us!"

"Umph." came Kira's reply.

"Ya know," said Athrun pulling Cagalli into his lap, "You're a whole lot of trouble."

"Yes I am but I'm your trouble!" laughed Cagalli kissing Athrun's lips then looking at her ring finger watching the ruby shimmered in the sunlight.

* * *

I tired to make this chap long. I don't know if it worked. Sighs took alot longer because has alot to type because only one chapter left. Then I must post my new story. no hints! Me evil! Well you guys better keep pushing the purple button so I can get my 500+ reviews by the end of chapter 25! You all better press it! Glares at everyone! Well I think my chapter was a little fulffy, a little humorous, and a little scary. I mean yunna when I say scary! Life is scary huh! Well gotta go must avoid being hit by bible at all costs!

Ciao from the lovely author

OVP


	25. Chapter 25

Allo guys! We all know this is a momental day the last chapter of Tutoring Trouble gasp! Well this chap kinda turned into a bunch of one shots but really cute ones! Well now I'm only 15 away from my goal so if 15 ppl review this chap then I'll reach my goal! Wah hoo! Now we honor the reviewers have brought me closer to my goal! Today we honor...

MiyuCagalli: Ironcially never watched brokeback mountain put it in as pun. But hey you love me have no complaints!

asga: Ending! Enjoy!

Pacific Blue: Peace out to you to buddy! Thank you for the compliment! Love ya!

Tasaika: Seriously think I would make it a sad ending? Me not into angst!

IYGU: I'll try to talk to you but uber busy in mornings! Tee he boomerang bible coming your way!

JC-Atthie: Yup got msn you can so add me! If ya want me love amaking friends with fans!

Cari-Akira: Thank you for helping me reach my goal! This is a one of a kind locket when I find one like it I'll send you pic. Yes running into a wall hurts and it was of the reasons I had to go to a manner course. They suck seriously it's scary in there. So much therapy was needed after I went to that thing! Now what reasone would I have to update!

animeluver461: Hey no way eskimo! I love saying that! But no must finish so I can move on to next masterpiece at least I hope now that I am more bold in my writing! I mean me popular! Stop with the child abuse!

Tsukiko Hitsugaya: I tried very hard to make it long! And I have another story so don't cry! Hands tissue!

ANONYMOUS: Errors! A little picky aren't we? But hey me fun gal thank you for support! Yunna storng ha!

InuyashaHottie101: I've got htose friends took a long time! Because wanted them to read without knowing me author! I'll say the name at the bottom in closing remarks don't kill yourself!

Life.Love.Hate.Death.: Update ahead! Love ya!

kenshinlover2002: Hey locket is the best part! Tee he thank you for reviewing and being such a loyal reviewer!

SacredBlade: Next story coming soon!

cagals: She had to use soap for three days to get taste out of mouth! Yes but only reason Athrun was defeated was because of whole wrestling team if it had been Yunna and him Yunna would be dead! Mucho Tahnkos for reviewing!

f4ll3n4ng31: Hey good compromise mew story to look forward to!

cute-princess: Thank you for reviewing! love ya! And yes new story coming soon! Doesn't anyone read the bottom of the stories?

Canadian-Girl: Finally a decent score! Nods in approval! Love ya!

Sunflower Seeds: There is no one trust me! He got squashed by gundam!

gseedlover: You are very cute too!

PINKSISA: Got it right ha! You already have inside conenctions you got no worries!

Star-Moon-Angel: Yup Cagalli super healer when not pissed! Hey he got butt kicked by whole wrestling squad not easy to handle!

Swasti Sudan: Hey me evil what can I say!

MxC-the show-rocks my socks: No kidding! Everyine has to love Kira's friends right!

Genny-chan: No more waiting YAH!

asucags: Cry hey me not that evil have new story soon!

3fi-pina3: People stop begging no more! But hey new story coming soon ease pain! I'll send you tissues soon!

MeiunTenshi: thank you for helping the cause! YAH so close! Love ya!

Now for the finishing chapter of Tutoring Trouble...

**Chapter 25**

_3 years later_

"We now present to you the graduating class!" said a very happy Professor La Flaga, "Please stand up to receive your diplomas! Bell, Mary…"

"I can't believe I did it." whispered Cagalli to Athrun, "I mean to think I'd graduate the same time as everyone else was practically a dream for me! Considering how poorly I was doing in school!"

"Don't you mean we did it?" asked Athrun, "I helped you with most of your work."

"Because you love me so darn much!" she laughed back

"And I couldn't have my fiancé in school when we have to get married soon." said Athrun against her ear blushing Cagalli decided it was time to pay attention to Prof. La Flaga.

"Cama, Suzy…. Attha, Cagalli …" Standing up Cagalli went to the podium and received her diploma then sat down on the other side of the stage. As Mwu ran off the names of all the students Cagalli couldn't help but wonder why Athrun hadn't been called yet. It wasn't until he was the last person left on the other side that Cagalli started to panic, _"What the hell is going on isn't Athrun like the bast student here?"_ thought Cagalli as she looked around her, _"Shouldn't he have been called by now!"_

"And now as a special treat our own pride and joy Athrun Zala will give a speech on behalf of the whole student body." stated Mwu. Standing up Athrun went near the podium,

"Hello fellow students, parents and teachers. My name is Athrun Zala and I have been asked to say a speech on behalf of the student body and try to summarize our university years into a few short paragraphs. This has probably been the most wonderful time of our lives. With the support of friends and colleagues all of us graduates here today have successfully completed our university training for a better life. Even though I can not remember a happier time for me there are some here when this is was a very tough time. Between studying for extremely hard exams or just trying to make it. Their determination has lead them to this moment when their school career ends and their job career begins. These people have struggled and succeeded where people like me who are naturally good breezed through. We are the graduating class and we've learned to adapt to any situation our teachers have helped us to understand that life is no picnic and whether we like it or not we are going to have to listen to our parents because they know more then we do. But for me probably the most important thing that happened here is that I meet the love of my life. Sure we argue but what couple doesn't and though we are different in many ways we still feel love for each other. So all you graduates I want to say that even though you haven't meet your soul mate yet don't worry it'll come and soon you'll be the parents. Thank you." Cagalli was close to tears and as Athrun came to sit beside her he whispered,

"Save the tears for the wedding."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 months later_

"I can't believe it today's the day you guys get hitched!" cried Shiho looking at her two friends in their wedding gowns.

"Stop squirming Cagalli," said an exasperated Mir, "Oh I won't be able to do up the ties on your dress!"

"I'm really going to miss you guys." Said Lacus close to tears as she twirled around in her dress. Today was the double wedding of Kira and Lacus and Athrun and Cagalli.

"No you won't you'll be to distracted by Kira to miss us that much." laughed Shiho as she blew her nose.

"It's not like we're going away forever you guys! We'll both be back in two months after our honeymoons." sighed Cagalli as she hugged a crying Mir, "Then we can be your bridesmaids." Blushing bright red both girls exchanged looks and giggled.

"Thanks Cag it means a lot." smiled Mir, "Now let's see have you two got something borrowed?"

"I have my mother's earrings." stated Lacus as she put them on.

"I have one of Lacus's bracelets." said Cagalli showing her hand.

"Have you guys got something new?" asked Shiho seeing both brides blush she laughed, "Okay we'll skip that question. How about something blue?" Seeing both girls blush again and look at the ground Shiho laughed,

"Looks like your soon-to-be-husbands are really going to enjoy tonight."

"Umph."

"Okay how about something old?" asked Mir trying to get off the uncomfortable subject after the couch incident she and Dearka had been a little more careful as to where they did it. Pulling up her dress, Cagalli showed them a pair of shoes,

"My father made me buy them before he died so I'd have something old." She laughed

"I have a necklace I got from my father." Replied Lacus fingering the small rose coloured jewel on her necklace.

"Well I think you two are ready!" exclaimed Mir clapping her hands, "Now it's just me and Shiho that have to get ready." With that both girls picked up their wedding gowns and went to change.

"It's going to be different to be married." Said Lacus out of the blue, "Are we ready for this big a step?"

"you and Kira have been ready for a long time and even you feel the jitters now they'll go away soon." Laughed Cagalli at her friend's discomfort, "Today is our day. And no one, I mean no one is going to take it away from us!"

"You're right I'm being silly!" said Lacus giving Cagalli a small hug, "We can do this."

"Well you two look very nice!" said Dearka entering the room with Yzak, "Boy, are Athrun and Kira going to be blown away."

"There you two are! You're five minutes late!" shouted Mirallia walking out in her bridesmaid gown, "The brides have to be on time!"

"Yes my lady!" said Dearka as he kissed Mir, "now if you two lovely ladies will follow us to the car we can get on with the ceremony!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We can dot his right Athrun!" said Kira as he looked around at everyone in the church.

"Of course we can!" exclaimed Athrun for the last half a hour Athrun had, had to continually convince Kira that everything was going to be fine.

"If you say so!" sighed Kira, "I'm just a little nervous."

"Little is an understatement." Murmured Athrun as the and began to play the wedding march. All of a sudden he wasn't feeling so good. Turning around he was shocked to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walking down the aisle toward him. As Cagalli took his hand he whispered in her ears,

"You look lovely."

"Don't I know it! But these heels are killing me!" groaned Cagalli

"We are here today to join these two couples in holy matrimony, which is an honourably estate instated by god in the time of man's innocence… If there are any who object to these couples joining together in matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!" shouted a very girly voice from the back.

"I SECOND THE MOTION!" shouted a man with purple hair as the two figures walked to the front.

"Those two can get married if they want but Athrun is mine!" shouted Mia as she glared daggers at Cagalli.

"Don't they ever leave us alone?" asked Cagalli as Athrun glared down at Mia for ruining his and Cagalli's special day.

"You can not marry that nerdo!" shouted Yunna as he glared at Athrun, "Because I love you Cagalli!" Cagalli growled, handing her bouquet to Athrun delicately she rolled up the gloves on her gown,

"Don't kill them Cagalli," whispered Athrun in her ear, "We need a white dress." Nodding Cagalli marched down the aisle.

"See my love has returned to me!" shouted Yunna looking at the everyone.

"In your dreams buster!" shouted Cagalli as she punched him in the face sending him flying into the wall, "This is my special day! And nothing you do will stop me form marrying Athrun. And you…" she said turning toward Mia but she was already lying on the ground a few feet away. Looking around Cagalli meet the- eyes of a very anger Athrun glowering at Mia,

"Don't you ever say that about my future wife again!" shouted Athrun as he looked at a very angry Mia

"But that's what she is!" shouted Mia then turning to look at Cagalli, "A whore!" Cagalli would have probably gone and punched the life out of her if Athrun didn't get there first.

"Mia Campbell, you insolent little bitch! You will not win! I love Cagalli and no matter what you believe I will continue to love Cagalli till the end of my days! This is our wedding a joining union to stated out love for each ohter and you know what I could care less if you were the queen of England because you won't stop me from marrying the woman I love!" screamed Athrun as he threw her out of the church along with Yunna as Cagalli gave him a swift kick in the rear. Composing themselves they returned to the altar as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Handing Cagalli her bouquet Athrun turned to the priest,

"You can continue."

"Uhhh.. well.. yes.. I suggest anyone with objections stay quiet or you may be silenced…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3 months later_

"What the hell are you doing Cagalli!" groaned Athrun as he looked at his wife hide at the bottom of the bed in the blankets.

"Nothing." Came the muffled reply from the bottom of the blankets.

"Cagalli come out now or I might just have to go down there and give you a reason to come out!" laughed Athrun as Cagalli tickled his toes.

"Oh no you don't! Don't even think about it Athrun!" said a giggling Cagalli

"Cagalli come out please…" begged Athrun. Seeing Cagalli's head stick out of the blanket he was expecting her to come out but she just looked at him and returned to the blankets.

"Cagalli come out now!" exclaimed Athrun when all of a sudden a present was pushed toward him from the mound of blankets. Looking at it Athrun carefully reached forward and started to undo the ribbon…

"Baby socks?" said Athrun, "Wait a minute, Oh My God baby socks!" Jumping out of the bed he lunged for the mound of blankets. Wrapping Cagalli in his arms he kissed her on the lips deeply.

"Is it true are you really pregnant?" asked Athrun. Reaching into the pocket of her pyjama's Cagalli pulled out a small rectangle and handed it to him. Looking at it once he tossed it away and smiled down at her.

"Do you know how happy I am?" he asked

"A bit to much if you ask me." Stated Cagalli, "However I am enjoying the attention." Smiling Athrun put his face to her stomach and said,

"Hey there I'm your soon-to-be daddy! And I want you to know that your mother is a little short tempered so if you can try not to swim in her gene pool just a suggestion!" he said as Cagalli whacked him with her slipper.

"Who are you to say I'm short tempered!" shouted Cagalli

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9 months later_

"Calm down Cagalli you aren't helping anyone by breaking my hand!" shouted Athrun as he heard something crack somewhere in his thumb.

"Who are you to tell me to calm down! I'm giving birth for God's sake and you're the one who got me this way! It's all your fault!" screamed Cagalli

"Are you sure you should be standing so near her?" asked a young nurse who was practically swooning in front of Athrun, "You could just follow me to a more appeasing location." She said running her hand up and down her chest. However she was quickly silenced by a swift kick of Cagalli in her but.

"That ought to shut her up!" screamed Cagalli, "Since my brave husband can't take the pain I'll have to give it to hookers!"

"Mrs. Zala you are going to have to push!" exclaimed the doctor

"What does it look like I'm doing!" growled Cagalli

"Seriously Doctor if you want to live a little longer I suggest you get away from my wife." Stated Athrun as he saw Cagalli's eyes glaze over with anger. Grabbing the cup of ice the nurse had handed her she threw at Athrun,

"I finally know why they give you that to throw it at your useless husbands! I would never kick the doctor out he is the only one trying to help me! Unlike someone!"

"Come on one more push!" And a baby's cry was heard. Picking himself up off the floor Athrun looked over at the little baby girl that was now in Cagalli's arms.

"Can I hold her?" asked Athrun. Smiling Cagalli pasted the baby to him and lay back down on the pillows.

"Do you have a name in mind?" asked the Doctor. Athrun looked over at Cagalli as she started to fall asleep,

"Zophia, Zophia Zala…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3 years later_

"Zophia Attha Zala get your teeny tiny little behind down here!" shouted Cagalli to her three-year-old daughter as she refused to come down the stairs for a sleepover at her Uncle's house. The blue haired, golden eyed girl had the stubbornness of both parents, the attitude of Athrun, and the temper of Cagalli, so she had been nicknamed Z.A.Z.

"She'll never come down like that." Laughed Lacus at Cagalli's red face. Hugging her two-year-old son as he stood at the bottom of the stairs she whispered something in his ears. The boy giggled and walked up the stairs,

"What on earth did you tell him to do?" asked Cagalli, but stopped when her daughter walked down the stairs with her cousin.

"Zaz and I will go wait in the car mommy." said Sigel walking toward the door.

"How'd you do that!" asked Cagalli shocked

"Oh I just told him to tell Zaz that you and daddy have some things they need to do." She said laughing at Cagalli's red cheeks.

"You didn't just have my child hear that did you!" groaned Cagalli as she watched Lacus walk toward the door.

"Take it any way you like," stated Lacus, "They're too young to understand the FULL meaning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking off his tie Athrun looked around the empty hall. Usually Cagalli would come bonding toward him and help him take off his coat and such. But today there was no Cagalli. Walking toward the door to the kitchen he prayed she hadn't tried to cook. But was pleasantly surprised to see Indian food on the counter.

"Cagalli are you here?" asked Athrun into the darkness, grabbing one of the boxes Athrun began eating. Where was she? Going back into the hall he began looking in all the rooms. But still couldn't find her. Sliding opent he door leading intot heir backyard he was relieved to see Cagalli lying in the pool on a blow up chair. Placing his food ona deck chair he dived into the water and came up beside her.

"Boo!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" shouted Cagalli as she fell in the pool. Coming up and glaring at her husband she shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you! Now I'm all wet!"

"Hey you should have been that adorable little wife and come and fed me!"

"You really want me to cook? Hey it's your funeral!"

"Come on I was only teasing." laughed Athrun as he whispered it against her throat.

"Umph."

"Come on." Begged Athrun nuzzling her neck, "Look at me!" Turning around Cagalli was caught off by the look of pure love she saw in Athrun's eyes.

"Fine ya happy!" she asked, "I have a question?"

"Mmmmm." Said Athrun all of sudden very interested in her neck

"Why'd ya choose me?" Cagalli asked. Pulling away Athrun looked in Cagalli's eyes,

"I choose you because you were different. You were someone who didn't take anything from anyone. While I just lived with what happened. You taught me to stand up for what I believe whether the world likes it or not. You are the only one for me." He leaned forward and kissed her lips lustfully, "Now as nice as it is to see you in your itty, bitty bikini I can think of a more pleasant sight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did you enjoy your night with Aunty Lacus and Uncle Kira?" asked Cagalli the next day when Zaz came into the house.

"Yes."

"Oh I'm glad you enjoyed it!" smiled Cagalli picking up her daughter

"Is daddy home?" asked Zophia looking around

"Yup he's in the kitchen enjoying his own food!"

"Did mummy try to cook again?" asked Zaz

"You are becoming more like your father everyday!" laughed Cagalli placing her daughter down and watching her toddle toward the kitchen. Entering the kitchen she saw Athrun hugging his daughter,

"Hello there Zaz. And how was your weekend?" asked Athrun

"You and mummy ask me the same questions!" giggled Zophia

"Oh do we!" said Athrun tickling his daughter, "That's because me and your mummy love you so much that we have to hear everything twice, so you know we love you doubly much!"

"Oh Aunty Lacus asked me to ask you guys a question." Began Zophia, "She asked me to ask about tutoring trouble. What's that?" Seeing her parents both go bright red she got up on her knees and touched her father's forehead,

"Daddy do you and mommy have a fever you're all red?" asked Zaz

"Me and your daddy are fine, "said Cagalli breaking the awkward silence, "And don't worry you'll know the story soon enough. Because it seems your Aunt wants to tell it."

"So it's a story?" asked Zophia confused

"It's the story of some friends of ours." stated Athrun nodding his head

"I want to hear it!" shouted Zaz

"Okay it all began when a girl needed a tutor…" began Cagalli

* * *

Well it kind if turned into a bunch of one shots! But hey I think it's good! Alright I'm only 15 away from my goal! Go go review! Okay here is the info everyone has been begging me for the next story is called **A Bussineslike Fall** i will post on **Saturday** so just be paitent! i hope you all enjoyed this story and someday maybe I'll make a sequel but not today sorry! Hey you guys have all been a great supposrt so I hope my second will be as good as my first! Sigh gotta go friends on msn won't leave me alone!

From the only author to bring you Tutoring Trouble the now finished story,

OVP

ENJOY YOUR LIVES


End file.
